When a Deer Meet The Albino
by HunHanLoverz
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UP!] "Jangan menungguku."/"Jangan menungguku Kris... Kumohon."/"T-tao?/"Kk kris... Kris Gege?"/"Kau menikmatinya hyung?"/"Engh... Apha yang kau lakukhan! ssh..." YAOI. BOYXBOY. HunHan, Krishan, and many other pairing.
1. Chapter 1 : You are a boy?

**Title : When a Deer Meet The Albino**

**Author : HunHanLoverz**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : **

**- Luhan as Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**- Byun Baekyun as Byun Baekhyun **

**(dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Annyeooong! Waah aku seneng banget akhirnya bisa nulis fanfic disini. Setelah sekian lama cuma bisa baca fanfic yang keren-keren abiz, akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fanfic sendiri^^ Mohon bantuannya yaa aku newbie disini dan silahkan dibaca fanfic pertamaku yang absurdnya ga ketulungan.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Hyuuung! Bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit? Aish kau mengganggu tidurku saja"

"Yak! Kau tau jam berapa sekarang?! Cepat bangun atau aku akan menyeretmu dari kamar sekarang juga!"

"Aiih pantas saja sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar hyung. Aku yakin tak akan ada yang tahan dengan suaramu yang seperti tikus terjepit." ujar namja berkulit putih susu sambil mengucek matanya. itu.

"KAU MENGATAKAN AKU APA HAH?! TIKUS TERJEPIT?! DASAR DONGSAENG TIDAK TAHU TERIMAKASIH!" teriak namja imut yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kamar si albino sambil mendobrak pintu dengan gebrakan keras.

"HYUNG! Kenapa kau berteriak terus daritadi? Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau aku terkena gangguan pendengaran gara-gara suaramu yang menggelegar itu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada pintuku hyung?! Lihat engselnya hampir copot gara-gara perbuatanmu!" ujar Sehun sambil menatap pintunya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kalau kau bukan sepupuku, aku yakin aku sudah mencincang tubuhmu daritadi," jawab namja imut itu sambil menatap namja albino dengan tatapan kau-akan-mati-di-tanganku-sekarang-juga

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hyung? Ya ya, aku tau hyung terlalu menyayangiku dan aku tau namja imut sepertimu tak akan sanggup membunuh Pangeran Sehun yang tampan ini," ujar Sehun sambil mengerling nakal pada namja imut itu.

"Hentikan akting menjijikkanmu itu dan segeralah bersiap. Jika dalam 15 menit kau belum turun.. kau jalan kaki ke sekolah!" jawab namja imut itu sambil menuruni tangga ke ruang makan.

"Memangnya sekarang jam be... MWO?! JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN?! Aish jinjja.." Sehun langsung melesat dari tempat tidurnya dan mandi sekenanya. Mengingat tinggal detengah jam lagi bel berbunyi, ia terpaksa menunda konser tunggalnya pagi ini.

* * *

"Baekki hyung! Mana sepatuku?" Sehun yang sedaritadi mondar-mandir di ruang tengah panik bukan main karena sepatu sekolahnya raib entah kemana.

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu hah?! Mana aku tahu. Kau yang menyimpannya kenapa tanya padaku? Ah sudahlah. Sehun aku berangkat duluan! Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan matikan lampu ruang makan sebelum kau pergi. Annyeong!" namja imut yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu langsung melesat pergi dengan motornya meninggalkan sang dongsaeng yang hampir menangis karena sepatunya tidak juga ditemukan.

"HUWAAAAA BAEKKIE HYUUUUUNG!"

* * *

**Author POV**

Hari ini mungkin hari terburuk Oh Sehun. Namja dengan kulit putih hampir pucat itu tidak hentinya menggerutu. Ditinggalkan Baekkie hyung, sepatu sekolahnya yang membuatnya kesiangan yang mengakibatkan dia harus berlari-lari ke sekolah seperti orang gila.

Rambutnya tidak disisir sama sekali, selai strawberry yang berada di sudut bibirnya bekas sarapan tadi, dan celananya yang basah akibat tumpahan susu bekas sarapannya pula.

"Benar-benar hari yang hebat," gerutu Sehun sambil terus berlari ke sekolahnya.

**Sehun POV**

"Hah.. hah.. hampir saja."

"Hei kau! Kemari!"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Kenapa Lee songsaenim memanggilku? Dia adalah Seksi Kedisiplinan di sekolah ini. Aku meraba-raba tubuhku sendiri. Apa atributku ada yang kurang? Blazer? Dasi? Bajuku juga sudah rapih. Apa masalah hari ini belum selesai? Oh Tuhan…

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Sedang apa kau disana? Kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu daritadi?!" bentak Lee songsaenim.

"Ah maafkan aku songsaenim.. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau pergi ke taman hiburan?"

"Ne?" aku mengerutkan kening sambil mendekat kea rah Lee songsaenim. Takut salah dengar. Siapa tau pendengaranku sudah benar-benar tidak beres gara-gara suara Baekkie hyung yang menghiasi hari-hariku. Apa yang ia bicarakan? Bermain ke taman hiburan? Apa wajahku terlihat seperti badut?

"Sepatumu"

Sepatuku? Memangnya ada apa dengan se… Astaga! Apakah mataku ikut bermasalah juga? Tadi telingaku, sekarang mataku? Kenapa aku memakai sepatu Baekkie hyung yang ini?! Oh Sehun. Kau harus segera mengunjungi dokter THT setelah ini selesai.

"OH SEHUN! KENAPA KAU MELAMUN TERUS EOH?!"

"Ah ne, maafkan aku songsaenim. Sepatuku.. ehm sepatuku…"

"Ada apa dengan sepatumu?"

"Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana. Dan tadi aku kesiangan. Aku ditinggalkan Baekki hyung dan celanaku basah gara-gara aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan susuku. Aku panik setengah mati saat melihat jam karena sudah jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Aku bahkan hampir tersedak rotiku dan tidak bisa bernapas. Dan aku langsung mengambil sepatu terdekat yang terjangkau tanganku, setelah itu…"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU PABBO! Diantara semua sepatu yang ada di rumahmu kenapa kau pakai sepatu ini?!" potong Lee songsaemin sambil menunjuk sepatuku. –ehm, sebenarnya sepatu Baekki hyung-

"Ah.. aku juga tidak tau songsaenim. Mungkin mataku agak bermasalah."

"Hihihi"

Suara siapa itu? Aku mendengar kikikan kecil di belakang Lee songsaenim. Aku berjinjit untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakang Lee songsaenim. Aku hanya bisa melihat rambutnya yang berwarna soft-pink. Tunggu. Berwarna soft-pink? Mataku sudah benar-benar tidak beres rupanya. Mana mungkin ada siswa yang berani mengecat rambutnya? Dengan warna pink pula. Apa ia tidak takut berurusan dengan Lee songsaenim yang galak itu? Dia bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah sekarang juga.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN XI LUHAN?"

"Ah aniya songsaenim…" ujar orang itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Matanya indah sekali, seperti mata rusa. Hidungnya sedikit mancung, pas sekali di wajahnya yang mungil. Bibirnya… tipis, merah muda, dan sepertinya… manis. Leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih, terlihat sangat menggoda untuk diberikan _kissmark_. Bahunya yang sempit, tubuhnya yang…

Hei hei tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini? Sejak kapan kau jadi namja pervert Oh Sehun?! Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya kali ini. Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti sudah lama mengenalnya?

"Kalian berdua cepat lari keliling sekolah 20 putaran dan jangan lupa cabut rumput liar di halaman belakang sekolah, sekarang!" bentak Lee songsaenim

"Apa?! 20 putaran? Tt-tapi songsaenim…"

"Cepat lakukan atau kalian berdua akan di skors selama 2 minggu!"

"Baiklah. Akan kami lakukan songsaenim." Ujar orang itu sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Lee songsaenim.

Lee songsaenim tersenyum pada orang itu dan meninggalkan kami berdua di lapangan sekolah.

"Sehun-ssi.. Hwaiting!"

A..apa? Dia tau namaku? Dan dia… tersenyum. Senyumnya. Ah tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku yakin akan mati muda kalau dia terus tersenyum. Berani-beraninya orang ini membuat jantungku hampir meloncat keluar dari tubuhku.

**Sehun POV end**

**Luhan POV**

"Sehun-ssi.. Hwaiting!" aku tersenyum ke arahnya sambil mengepalkan tanganku ke atas.

Dia tampan sekali. Walaupun wajahnya lebih banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi datar, entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Ckck Xi Luhan, kau bahkan baru pindah ke sekolah barumu hari ini dan kau sudah menyukai seseorang yang bahkan hanya kau ketahui namanya saja?

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia seperti sedang melamun. Tatapan matanya kosong menerawang ke depan.

"Sehun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" aku melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Ia tersentak kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. _Aigoo kyeopta^^ _batinku dalam hati.

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatap mataku lama. Aku agak tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, maka dari itu aku membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Hei. Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu dengan model seperti itu?"

Dia.. berbicara.. padaku? Aku menoleh perlahan ke arahnya dan mengernyit. Kenapa dia membahas potongan rambutku? Apa dia seorang pengamat _fashion_?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Biasanya seorang yeoja lebih senang memanjangkan rambutnya. Kau memotong rambutmu terlalu pendek. Kurasa.."

Memang benar. Kebanyakan yeoja lebih senang memiliki rambut panjang daripada rambut pendek. Dan apa itu ada hubungannya denganku? Atau jangan-jangan dia mengira aku adalah…

"Sehun-ssi.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pikir aku seorang yeoja?"

Sehun menatapku lekat dan ketika ia melihat bagian dadaku, ia melotot dan makin mendekat ke arahku. Apa yang dilakukan olehnya? Jarak kami sekarang sudah sangat dekat. Hidung kami bahkan hampir bersentuhan.

"Sehun-ssi.. Kau mm-mau apa?" ujarku terbata-bata sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang tidak karuan.

Dia melirik ke arah dadaku sekali lagi dan menjauh dariku, "Kau… namja?"

Benar kan. Apa aku terlihat sangat cantik sampai aku selalu dikira yeoja oleh semua orang? Aku ini tampan! Ku katakan sekali lagi. AKU INI TAMPAN! Bukan cantik! Aku paling tidak suka dibilang mirip perempuan dan sebagainya. Aku ini namja tulen. Mau kubuktikan eoh? Lihat! aku ini namja paling _manly _di sekolahku dulu. Aku tidak jarang membawa klub sepakbola sekolahku ke kejuaraan tingkat kota, bahkan sampai tingkat nasional. Aku _manly_ kan? (A:yaa terserah abang luhan aja deh-_- L:*pout* A:aaaah kyeopta. L:*banting author* -abaikan-)

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku pakai celana eoh?! Apa kau pikir seorang yeoja akan memakai celana saat ke sekolah?! Kau harus memeriksakan matamu Tuan Oh Sehun! Bagaimana bisa kau pikir aku seorang yeoja?! Apa kau tidak lihat ketampananku ini? Aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu OH SEHUN!" aku berteriak tepat di depan muka namja itu sambil mendorong bahunya.

"ckck. Kyeopta," ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"YAA! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku namja pervert!" ujarku sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang makin kuat mencubit pipiku

"Kau bilang kau lebih tampan dariku? Lupakan saja. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun kau itu _cantik._"

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa pipiku panas? Apa efek dari cubitannya tadi? Kenapa aku merasa bahagia saat dia menyebutku cantik? Xi Luhan. Kau benar-benar tidak waras.

"Tapi kau yang terlihat seperti perempuan! Lihat sepatumu! Kenapa kau memakai sepatu warna pelangi itu ke sekolah hah? Apa kau mau bermain sirkus? Hahaha" aku menunjuk sepatunya yang terlihat menggelikan.

"Ya! Ini kecelakaan! Tadi pagi aku.. aku… ah sudahlah," dia membuang muka ke arah lain.

"KALIAN! KENAPA MALAH PACARAN HAH?! CEPAT LARI KELILING LAPANGAN ATAU AKU AKAN MENYURUH KALIAN MEMBERSIHKAN SELURUH KAMAR MANDI DI SEKOLAH INI!"

"A-ah mianhae songsaenim." Aku langsung berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Ini hari pertamaku pindah ke sekolah ini. Hari pertama masuk sudah membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi di sekolah ini? Yang benar saja.

**Luhan POV end**

**Sehun POV**

"KALIAN! KENAPA MALAH PACARAN HAH?! CEPAT LARI KELILING LAPANGAN ATAU AKU AKAN MENYURUH KALIAN MEMBERSIHKAN SELURUH KAMAR MANDI DI SEKOLAH INI!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Namja yang berada di sebelahku langsung berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Sedangkan aku masih bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri. Apa benar dia seorang namja? Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Aku serius. Dibandingkan dengan yeoja pun ia masih jauh lebih cantik.

"OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! CEPAT LARI!"

"Ap-apa? Ah. Ne songsaenim" ujarku gelagapan dan langsung berlari. Haish Sehun pabbo. Kenapa kau jadi memikirkan dia terus? Dia itu namja. NAMJA. Otakku pasti sudah tidak beres.

Aku berlari menyusulnya. Keringat menuruni pelipisnya dan mengalir ke leher jenjangnya. Dan kenapa aku berpikiran kalau dia terlihat… _seksi?_ Astaga Oh Sehun. Sadarlah! Dia itu namja dan kau juga namja. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Aku memandang wajahnya sekali lagi. Dia begitu bersinar di bawah terik matahari.

"Eh maaf. Aku lupa. Namamu siapa?" Sehun pabbo. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan namanya eoh?

"Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku murid baru disini. Mohon bantuannya," dia tersenyum manis padaku sambil terus berlari.

Luhan. Nama yang manis.

"Luhan…" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan namanya.

"Hm?" dia menoleh ke arahku dan memiringkan kepalanya

Aku gelagapan dan berusaha memasang wajah datarku. Dengan cueknya aku menjawab, "Apa? Apa kau terpesona pada ketampananku? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Dia mengerutkan kening dan menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya. Tidak lama, ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Entah kenapa. Aku merasa hariku tak akan sama lagi.

**END OR TBC?**

**RnR juseyoo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 : It isn't Love, Is it?

**Title : When a Deer Meet The Albino**

**Author : HunHanLoverz**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Cast :**

**- Luhan as Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**- Byun Baekyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

**(dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Annyeong readers! gimana fanfic yang kemaren? Maaf ya kalo feelnya rada ga dapet. Tapi dari chapter ke chapter diusahakan akan lebih baik lagi. Semoga chapter yang ini lebih greget dari yang kemaren yah. Oke gausah banyak bacot. Langsung aja, Cekidot!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_"Luhan…" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan namanya._

_"Hm?" dia menoleh ke arahku dan memiringkan kepalanya_

_Aku gelagapan dan berusaha memasang wajah datarku. Dengan cueknya aku menjawab, "Apa? Apa kau terpesona pada ketampananku? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"_

_Dia mengerutkan kening dan menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya. Tidak lama, ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil._

_Entah kenapa. Aku merasa hariku tak akan sama lagi._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2 : It isn't Love, Is it?**

**.**

**.**

"Hah.. hah.. Kenapa panas sekali eoh?" ucap Sehun sambil mengelap peluh yang berlomba-lomba turun dari pelipisnya.

Sehun berhenti dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, mencoba mengumpulkan nafasnya kembali sebelum ia berlari. Wah, namja itu kuat juga. Sudah lima belas keliling belum berhenti juga eoh? batin Sehun. Tanpa disadari, kedua ujung bibir Sehun membentuk lengkungan manis yang akan membuat semua yeoja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu?"

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku kkamjong! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Membolos lagi hah? Kau ini, sudah tau nilaimu kebakaran semua kenapa masih berani membolos?"

"Oh Sehun. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sebentar? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi," ujar namja berkulit gelap itu sambil mengamati objek pemandangan yang menurutnya cukup mempesona.

"Konsentrasi? Memang kau sedang apa? Apa meminum sekaleng cola membutuhkan konsentrasi?" ujar Sehun sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menyelonjorkan kakinya yang pegal.

"Kau kenal namja itu?" ujar namja berkulit gelap sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan dagunya.

"Dia? Yang berambut pink itu? Luhan."

"Luhan? Ah... Menarik."

"Kai, kuperingatkan kau. Jika kau ingin menjadikan dia mainanmu, lupakan saja."

"Wow Tuan Oh Sehun, kau berani memerintahku eoh? Atau.. jangan-jangan kau menyukainya hm?" ujar Kai sambil menyeringai tipis pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku? Menyukainya? Yang benar saja! Dia itu namja, kkamjong. NAMJA!" Sehun berteriak di akhir kalimat hingga beberapa orang yang melewati lapangan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Kai.

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh! Luhan mungkin bisa mendengarnya." ujar Kai sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. Benar saja. Luhan sedang melihat ke arah Sehun dan Kai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hai manis," teriak Kai sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga. Jantungku," ujar Kai sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, kkamjong" sahut Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ya! Kau tidak lihat? Dia manis sekali. Apalagi kalau tersenyum seperti tadi. Apa menurutmu dia tidak terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja? Aku harus memasukkannya dalam daftar mangsaku.."

Sehun terdiam memandangi Luhan yang masih terus berlari. Dia akui, namja ini memang cantik. Terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Lihat bulu matanya yang lentik dan matanya yang indah. Seperti mata yeoja, cantik sekali. Luhan. Luhan. Luhan. Apakah mungkin dia seorang malaikat yang dikirimkan ke bumi?

"Oh SeHuuuuun! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?! Haish. Percuma aku bicara panjang lebar. Kau malah asik memperhatikan Luhan" ujar Kai sambil melempar kaleng colanya ke tong sampah.

"Siapa yang memperhatikannya? Enak saja." jawab Sehun ketus sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan kembali ke kelas" ujar Kai sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"KKAMJONG! Jangan hancurkan tatanan rambutku!" Sehun menepis tangan Kai dari kepalanya.

Kai berlari ke kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Aish.. dasar anak itu," Sehun kembali mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku dan memperhatikan sosok yang sekarang hampir mencuri semua perhatiannya.

**Sehun POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Kakiku rasanya mau patah. Jadi lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan diri disini bukan? Sesuatu yang dipaksakan hasilnya pasti tidak akan maksimal *dasar sok bijak* *author ditimpuk Sehun*

Wah dia benar-benar namja. Sekarang adalah putaran terakhirnya, dan dia tidak berhenti untuk istirahat sama sekali. Mungkin aku harus mengakui kalau dia ternyata namja yang _manly_ seperti apa yang dia katakan padaku sebelumnya. Eh.. tapi kenapa jalannya jadi seperti zombie? Apa kakinya terkilir?

Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan berjalan ke arahnya. Langkah Luhan semakin lama semakin pelan, dan tubuhnya seakan bisa ambruk kapan saja. Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Aku sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Dari kejauhan aku melihat dia memegangi perutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti sedang kesakitan. Apa dia sakit? Aku sebenarnya ingin segera berlari ke arah Luhan dan menanyakan 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' tapi gengsiku terlalu besar untuk melakukan itu.

Tepat pada saat itu, aku melihat tubuhnya limbung ke tanah. Aku langsung berlari dan meneriakkan namanya, "LUHAAAAN!"

**Sehun POV end**

**Luhan POV**

Ah, sepertinya itu teman Sehun. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali.

Kenapa namja itu melihatku seperti itu? Sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu. Karena aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dari kejauhan sambil terus berlari. Ah.. rasanya kakiku mau patah. Kenapa lapangan ini besar sekali sih?

Baiklah. Putaran terakhir. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. tinggal sedikit lagi... dan akh.. perutku. Sakit sekali. Apa penyakitku kambuh lagi?

Aku memelankan langkahku dan mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja. Tapi tidak bisa, ini sakit sekali. Rasanya semua tenagaku sudah terkuras habis, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Akh.. aku.. tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Tiba -tiba semuanya serasa berputar, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Aku tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan sebelum semuanya gelap, aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku.

"LUHAAAAN!"

.

.

.

_Sehun?_

* * *

"Luhan..."

"Luhan? Luhan? kau bisa mendengarku?"

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Apa aku sudah ada di surga? Kenapa semuanya terlihat putih? batin Luhan.

"Sss-sehun?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke matanya.

"Kenapa aku ada di.. akh" Luhan meringis pelan sambil memegang perutnya saat mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Sekarang kau ada di ruang kesehatan. Tadi kau pingsan. Hati-hati... Apa ada yang sakit?" Sehun membantu Luhan duduk di kasur dengan hati-hati. Seolah-olah sentuhannya bisa menyakiti Luhan yang sekarang tampak pucat.

"Gwaenchana. Mian merepotkanmu." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sehun! Apa temanmu sudah bangun?"

"Dia baru saja bangun Baekkie hyung!"

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk di kasur Luhan. Ia mengamati Luhan dengan seksama. Dia menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Apa tadi pagi kau belum sarapan?"

"Belum. Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Haaah. Kau ini sama pabbonya dengan sepupuku yang satu ini. Sudah tahu kau mengidap penyakit maag akut, kenapa tidak sarapan eoh?"

"Ya hyung! Apa yang kau bilang? Siapa yang kau sebut pabbo?" ujar Sehun sebal sambil memberikan glarenya pada Baekhyun.

"Cih. Apa maksudmu memberi glare padaku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berprasangka baik pada dongsaengmu ini? Mataku tadi kelilipan makanya aku terlihat seperti memberi glare padamu, padahal..."

"Cukup! Aku harus kembali ke kelas karena waktu jagaku sudah habis. Luhan, jangan lupa makan roti yang sudah kutaruh di atas meja dan minum obatmu." ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke pintu.

"Ah mianhae. Aku belum tau siapa namamu. Dan kenapa kau tau namaku?" tanya Luhan

"Ah ya... Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekki atau Baekhyun terserah kau saja. Kenapa aku bisa tau namamu? Sepupu pabbo-ku yang memberitahunya padaku." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. begitu"

"Oh ya, Luhan-ssi sepertinya kau sekelas denganku. Kau kelas 11-3 bukan? Aku juga berada di kelas itu. Saat istirahat nanti aku akan kembali kesini untuk mengantarmu ke kelas. Aku buru-buru, maafkan aku. Kalau sepupuku macam-macam padamu, jangan sungkan untuk memukulnya atau melemparnya keluar jendela. Dia hoobaemu jadi lakukan apa saja yang membuatmu nyaman. Annyeong!"

Luhan tertawa pelan, sedangkan Sehun mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Hyung macam apa yang tega melihat dongsaengnya dilempar keluar jendela?" Sehun bermonolog ria smabil mendengus.

"Tenang saja Sehun-ssi, aku tak akan melakukan itu pada orang yang sudah berbaikhati mengantarku kesini," Luhan tertawa sambil menepuk lengan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Luhan sangat cantik saat tertawa seperti ini.

"Luhan... Ah maksudku, Luhan hyung. Aku kira kau setingkat denganku." ujar Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku kira juga begitu. Ternyata kau setahun lebih muda dariku."

Hening. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan entah kenapa pipi Luhan tiba-tiba merona saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. _Astaga kenapa aku seperti ini?_ batin Luhan. Jarak antara keduanya makin tipis dan saat napas Sehun menyapa lembut wajah Luhan, Luhan menutup matanya. Entahlah. Apapun yang akan terjadi, ia tidak peduli lagi.

"Hyung, ponimu berantakan," Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya di atas kening Luhan untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata Luhan.

"A-aah. Aku kira kau mau apa.." ujar Luhan pelan.

"Memang kau kira aku mau apa hyung?" Sehun menyeringai dan memberikan tatapan 'menggoda' pada Luhan.

"Mm..mau..mau.. yah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting! Untuk apa kau mendekatiku hanya untuk merapihkan poniku? Kau memperlakukan aku seolah-olah aku ini seorang yeoja!" bentak Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan kesal.

"Menurutmu itu bukan hal penting?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Jelas tidak! Apa kau menganggap itu hal penting?"

"Itu hal penting untukku,"

"Kau memang suka bercanda ya"

"Aku serius hyung. Itu hal penting untukku. Kalau ponimu berantakan seperti tadi, kau tak bisa melihat dengan benar dan aku jadi tidak bisa melihat mata indahmu,"

Luhan terdiam. Dia mengutuk hormonnya yang bekerja berkali-kali lebih cepat saat di dekat Sehun. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan Luhan melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Sehun dengan keras.

"Ya hyung! apa yang kau lakukan? Aw..Appo" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus lengannya yang kena pukulan bantal Luhan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUUUN!"

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Love you too hyung"

"Kau ini, benar-benar menye-... akh" Luhan memegangi perutnya yang kembali terasa sakit.

"Hyung! Gwaenchana? Ah aku sampai lupa.. Ayo makan rotimu hyung. Ini pasti gara-gara kau belum makan daritadi," Sehun panik dan langsung mengambi roti yang ditaruh Baekhyun di meja dekat tempat tidur Luhan.

"Mian hyung, aku terlalu fokus melihat wajah cantikmu.. Aku sampai lupa mengingatkanmu makan,"

"Terserah," jawab Luhan acuh tak acuh.

"Hyung, kau ingin aku menciummu eoh? Jangan manyun begitu. Nanti cantiknya hilang," ujar Sehun sambil mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Kau! Berhenti menyentuhku seenak jidatmu!"

"Kau makin cantik kalau marah seperti itu hyung"

"Sekali lagi kau katakan aku cantik, aku akan memenggal kepalamu sepulang sekolah nanti!"

"Eoh.. lihat tuan putri yang manis ini. Kau yakin akan memenggal leher pangeranmu yang tampan ini hm?"

"YAK! Sejak kapan aku jadi seorang putri dan kau adalah pangeranku? Teruslah bermimpi Oh Sehun!"

"Aku rasa itu akan segera jadi kenyataan. Apa kau tak mau memiliki Pangeran Tampan sepertiku?"

"Sehun... kau akan membuatku mati kalau begini caranya. Cepat berikan roti itu padaku sebelum aku kesakitan lagi." nada bicara Luhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin dan datar.

"A-ah mianhae,"

Sehun membuka bungkus roti itu sambil memandang Luhan.

"Mau aku suapi hyung?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa makan sendiri,"

"Kalau kau perlu bantuanku, aku.."

"Aku bisa meminta tolong pada penjaga ruang kesehatan yang berada disini."

"A-aku minta maaf hyung, tadi aku hanya bercanda.."

"Aku tahu."

"Hyung, bisakah kau memandangku sebentar saja?"

"..."

"Hyung kau marah padaku?"

"Keluar Oh Sehun. Sekarang,"

Sehun terdiam. Nada datar yang dipakai Luhan benar-benar menyiratkan bahwa Luhan tidak menginginkannya di sini. Seperti ada yang menusuk hatinya. Kenapa ia merasa sakit saat Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu?

"Baiklah hyung aku keluar. Mianhae..." ucap Sehun lirih, tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

Luhan merasa tidak enak melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sebenarnya ia cuma bercanda, tapi kenapa Sehun terlihat seperti benar-benar tertekan?

"Ah sudahlah. Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang..."

* * *

**Sehun POV**

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, apa Luhan hyung benar-benar marah padaku? Aku kan hanya bercanda. Walaupun memang, aku akui.. aku memang terlalu berlebihan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan kalau Luhan hyung cantik. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Dia terlihat begitu cantik di mataku.

Saat aku berbicara dengannya, aku merasa nyaman.. Makanya aku tak sungkan saat bercanda dengannya. Walaupun baru beberapa jam mengenalnya, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti hyung-ku sendiri.

Nah, Oh Sehun. Sudah jelas bukan? Kau ingin melindunginya dan juga berada di dekatnya, bukan karena kau _gay_. Ini karena kau sangat menyayangi Luhan seperti menyayangi Baekki hyung. Hanya sebatas hubungan Hyung-Dongsaeng. Tidak lebih. Kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya eoh? Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya.

Aku menundukkan kepala sambil memijat pelipisku pelan. Bagaimana jika Luhan hyung risih berada di dekatku karena aku yang terlalu perhatian padanya? Apa aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya? Ya.. setidaknya sampai dia tidak marah lagi padaku. Atau bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya?

Aaargh... Luhan hyung. Kau membuatku gila!

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apa ia sudah memakan obatnya?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun.

"Mungkin sudah." Jawab Sehun acuh tak acuh.

"Ya! Aku bertanya baik-baik! Kenapa kau malah merengut begitu eoh?"

"Memang aku siapanya? Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya hari ini. Lebih baik kau saja yang kesana mengecek bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung,"

"Ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun? Baru satu jam yang lalu kulihat kau dekat sekali dengan Luhan dan sekarang kau berlagak seperti tidak mengenalnya. Aku kira kau menyukai Luhan."

"Aku? Menyukainya? Yang benar saja,"

"Habis kau perhatian sekali padanya. Dan kau tau? Saat kau menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan, wajahmu tampak seperti suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan. Begitu cemas dan khawatir."

"Istriku? Dia kan namja.."

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku, namja pabbo! Maksudku kau seperti sangat khawatir akan keadaannya. Selama empat tahun hidup bersamamu, aku tidak pernah melihat kau begitu ketakutan seperti tadi,"

"Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu hyung."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ah.. baiklah. Aku akan menjenguk Luhan sekarang. Kau ikut?"

"Aku sudah menemaninya daritadi hyung. Dia pasti bosan melihat wajahku terus,"

"Benar juga. Baiklah aku duluan!"

Sehun mengangguk dan memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun yang makin lama makin menjauh. Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. _Maafkan aku Luhan hyung..._

* * *

"Kau yakin kau sudah kuat berjalan?"

"Baekhyun, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku ini namja."

"Aku tau. Walaupun awalnya aku juga ragu. Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja,"

"Hei! Berkacalah Baek. Kau juga terlalu cantik dan imut untuk dikatakan seorang namja."

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala belakang Luhan dengan keras dan meninggalkan Luhan yang meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau membuat leherku patah eoh? Ah.. appo" ujar Luhan sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN AKU CANTIK! AKU INI NAMJA, PABBO!"

Dahsyat sekali. Suaranya betul-betul seperti halilintar. Luhan yakin seluruh sekolah dapat mendengarkan teriakan Baekhyun tadi. Mungkin ada untungnya juga di sekolah ini ada siswa seperti Baekhyun. Kalau ada pengumuman, guru-guru tinggal menyuruh Baekhyun berteriak saja di tengah lapang. Praktis. Tak usah bayar biaya pasang speaker atau membeli megaphone.

"Astaga.. Suaramu mengerikan," lirih Luhan

"KAU BILANG APA?!"

"Aaa-ah tidak. Aku bilang kau cantik. Ah ani ani. Mm-maksudku.. kau tampan. Iya! Kau sangat tampan. Kau lelaki tertampan yang pernah aku kenal sampai saat ini," ujar Luhan gelagapan. Ia takut teriakan Baekhyun makin menjadi dan akan berakibat fatal pada pendengarannya.

"Kajja! Kita ke kelas! Kau mau menunjukkan dimana kelas kita kan?", Luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

* * *

**Luhan POV**

Waah ternyata sekolah ini luas sekali. Ada banyak lapangan. Mulai dari lapangan basket, lapangan bulu tangkis, lapangan sepak bola, dan jangan lupakan kantin yang super besar itu. ckck seperti food court yang ada di mall-mall besar! Aku beruntung bisa masuk sekolah ini.

Kalian tau kenapa aku bisa bersekolah disini? Aku dapat beasiswa karena aku termasuk murid berprestasi. Sebenarnya aku sudah ditawari beasiswa dari tahun lalu, tapi karena ibuku sedang sakit aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal. Tapi ia meninggalkan ibu dan aku saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Aku dan ibuku tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Aku juga berusaha mencari nafkah dari mulai menjadi _waiter _di restoran, sampai menjadi pembersih kolam renang. Aku melakukannya demi ibuku. Tapi penyakitnya sudah tak bisa disembuhkan.. Musim gugur tahun kemarin, ibuku meninggal. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota dan mengambil beasiswa.

"LUHAN! KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK?!"

"BAEKHYUUN KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TULI EOH? Jelas aku mendengarnya. Belok ke kanan adalah ruang guru. Maju ke depan lima langkah dan berbelok ke kiri itu adalah ruang perpustakaan dan ruangan di depan kita ini adalah ruang musik. Biasanya kau berlatih vocal di ruangan ini bersama Kyungsoo, Chen, dan siapa satu lagi? Ah.. dan Suho. Tepat di belakang kita ada ruang dance yang biasanya dipakai latihan hari senin dan rabu. Bagaimana? Apakah aku pendengar yang baik Byun Baekhyun?"

"Mmm yaa… kau bukan pendengar yang buruk. Kau menyimak semua yang aku katakan padamu. Tapi ada yang tidak kau sebutkan tadi.."

"Jinnja? Apa itu?"

"Sehun anggota club dance di sekolah ini. Dan kau tau temannya yang berkulit gelap? Namanya Kai. Dia leader club dance sekolah kami. Katanya mereka berdua sangat ahli dalam bidang ini. Ada juga yang bilang mereka sangat mempesona saat menari. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Kau tau? Bahkan hanya untuk melihat Kai dan Sehun menari, hampir semua yeoja yang seangkatan dengan mereka masuk club dance ini. Padahal mereka tidak bisa menari sama sekali," bisik Baekhyun pelan sambil melirik yeoja yang bergerombol di ujung koridor. Fans-nya Sehun kah? Karena beberapa dari mereka memegang banner 'Sehun oppa aku mencintaimu'. Aku tidak menyangka Sehun sepopuler ini.

"Menurutku mereka sedikit menakutkan.." komentarku

"Sedikit?! Mereka sangat menakutkan! Kau tak akan tau apa yang akan mereka perbuat kalau kau berani mendekati Sehun."

"Aku sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mendekati Sehun. Jadi kau bisa tenang bacon." ujarku santai

"Bacon?"

"Kenapa? Menurutku nama itu cocok untukmu,"

"Aku rasa ini sedikit aneh. Tapi aku juga merasa begitu."

Aku dan Baekhyun berpandangan dan tertawa keras sampai semua orang di koridor berhenti menatap kami. Entah apa yang lucu, tapi aku merasa aku sudah menemukan sahabat baruku di sini.

* * *

Kami berjalan ke lantai dua. Kata Baekhyun, kelas kami berada di pojok kanan lorong.

"Naaah ini dia kelas kita! Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu buruk bukan?"

"Kau bercanda. Ini menakjubkan!" ujarku sambil menutup mulutku yang menganga. Ada TV besar, speaker, proyektor, bahkan kelas ini ber-AC dan di setiap kelas ada satu komputer yang terletak dekat meja guru. Di sekolahku dulu, kelasku hanya beralaskan semen tanpa ubin, dan dua buah papan tulis kapur. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan!

BRUKK

"Ah.. appo." Aku jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan

"Ah mianhae. Gwaenchana?"

"Ne. Nan gwaenchana." Ujarku sambil berdiri. Orang yang tadi menabrakku mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, saat aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya.. rasanya waktu berhenti. Jantungku terasa ngilu saat melihat wajahnya. Aku bahkan menampar diriku sendiri untuk memastikan aku bermimpi atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menampar dirimu sendiri?" ujar namja itu sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Aa-aniya. Chogiyo, aku mau keluar.." ujar Luhan sambil terus menunduk

"Kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu terus? Apa kau… Luhan?!"

Suara itu... Ah Tuhan. Jangan lagi

**TBC/END?**

**NOTE:**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesaaaai. Pada penasaran ga siapa yang nabrak Luhan? Pasti penasaran kaaan? Makanya pantengin terus ceritanya biar ga penasaran :P ada yang bisa nebak ga? Kalo ada yang bisa nebak dikasih kisseu cuma-cuma dari author *dilempar batu sama readers* kalo ada yang punya unek-unek atau ide cerita selanjutnya buat fic ini ke depannya, jangan sungkan nulis di kotak review ne? Kalo banyak yang review, diusahakan dilanjut. Tapi kalo cuma sedikit... mm gimana ya? Yah itu mah gimana mood author aja. Hehe**

**WAJIB MENINGGALKAN JEJAK!**

**THANKS TO:**

**BabyHimmie, HDHH, ares, lisnana1, luwinaa, RZHH 261220, hunhanminute**

**jeongmal gomawo karena sudah mereview :) dan terimakasih juga buat silent reader yang sudi baca cerita saya~ buat yang punya account udah di PM yaa**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**ares: Hihi gomawo udah review :) iya emang mereka lucu banget kaya author :3 *dilempar baskom sama hunhan* hunhan emang bisa banget bikin orang diabetes, abis manisnya ga ketulungan. Ini sudah dilanjuut. Review lagi ne? :D**

**lisnana1: Beneran rame? waah makasih chingudeul :D gomawo sudah mereview :)**

**luwinaa: Mmm endingnya HunHan ga ya? Belum bisa dipastikan.. hihi tapi karena author HunHan hardshipper kayanya sih endingnya tetep HunHan. Gomawo review-nya :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : When Heart Turns

**Title : When a Deer Meet The Albino**

**Author : HunHanLoverz**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Pairing : HunHan, LuhanXSomeone**

**Warning : YAOI! BoyXBoylove**

**Cast :**

**- Luhan as Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**- Byun Baekyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

**(dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Annyeoooong! Hihi udah di-update lagi nih, berhubung saya lagi gada kerjaan jadinya bisa cepet update.**

**Cerita di chapter ini agak panjang dibanding chapter sebelumnya, dan kemaren banyak yang minta HunHan momentnya dibanyakin. Nah, di chapter ini udah saya banyakin HunHan momentnya. Kalo feel-nya ga dapet dan ceritanya pasaran maafin ya.. karena ini murni ide saya yang jadi korban ftv akut. Okee langsung baca aja yaaa...**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_BRUKK_

_"Ah.. appo." Aku jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan_

_"Ah mianhae. Gwaenchana?"_

_"Ne. Nan gwaenchana." Ujarku sambil berdiri. Orang yang tadi menabrakku mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, saat aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya.. rasanya waktu berhenti. Jantungku terasa ngilu saat melihat wajahnya. Aku bahkan menampar diriku sendiri untuk memastikan aku bermimpi atau tidak._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menampar dirimu sendiri?" ujar namja itu sambil membantuku berdiri._

_"Aa-aniya. Chogiyo, aku mau keluar.." ujar Luhan sambil terus menunduk_

_"Kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu terus? Apa kau… Luhan?!"_

_Suara itu... Ah Tuhan. Jangan lagi_

_._

.

.

**Chapter 3 : When Heart Turns**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

Suara itu. Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tidak mendengar suaranya, dan saat pertama kali melihatnya di sini... matanya, masih indah seperti dulu. Suaranya masih menggetarkan bulu kudukku, sama seperti dulu... Ah, ada yang berubah. Wajahnya. Dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku harus bahagia atau bersedih? Dia.. Orang yang sangat aku rindukan sekaligus orang yang sangat aku benci. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Tiga tahun aku berusaha menghapus ingatanku tentang dirinya dan sekarang dia di sini. Di hadapanku. Apa usahaku selama tiga tahun akan sia-sia begitu saja?

"Luhaaan. Kau tak apa-apa? Aish... hei kau! makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Inilah akibatnya kalau terlalu tinggi, kau anggap orang di depanmu ini apa eoh? Main tabrak saja!"

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak sengaja.. Lagipula aku juga sudah minta maaf padanya, iya kan Luhan?"

"Aish tetap saja kau... eh? Kau mengenal Luhan?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap bingung namja bagai tiang listrik yang ada di depannya.

Kemudian Baekhyun menatapku. Aku tidak membalas tatapannya. Aku masih menunduk. Pikiranku sangat kacau. Bayangan masa lalu terus saja berputar di otakku, dan otakku tiba-tiba tidak bisa bekerja saat...

GREP

"Luhan... aku merindukanmu,"

Dia memelukku. Ini adalah hal yang selalu kuimpikan tiga tahun lalu. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya, dan mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Tanpa kusadari, aku menangis. Aku benci padanya. Aku sangat membencinya. Dia orang yang membuatku hampir gila. Kau ingat berapa lama kita berteman? dari umur lima tahun. Setiap hari aku memikirkanmu, tak sedetik pun aku bisa memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu. Dan saat aku mau mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padamu, kau bilang padaku kalau kau sudah punya namjachingu. Aku berpura-pura bahagia dan mengucapkan selamat padamu. Aku tidak marah, tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar membencimu saat kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku. Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku.

Tangisanku makin menjadi saat aku mengingat bagaimana kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau anggap aku ini apa? Aku selalu ada saat kau butuh diriku dan inikah yang bisa kau berikan padaku? Hanya airmata inikah yang pantas untuk kudapatkan?

"Ssst... uljima. Kenapa kau menangis eoh? Apa kau terlalu merindukanku sampai kau menangis begitu?" ujarnya sambil menghapus airmata di pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau ini.. hiks.. tidak berubah dari dulu. Dasar Kris pabbo!"

Ya, dia adalah Wu YiFan, Kris. Cinta pertamaku

"Ya! kalian berdua sebaiknya jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Kalian ini kenapa? Kris baru saja menabrakmu dan kau tiba-tiba dipeluk olehnya dan beberapa menit kemudian kau sudah menangis sesenggukan seperti ini. Aku seperti sedang menonton drama murahan..."

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Aku masih dalam pelukan Kris, walaupun aku tidak membalas pelukannya. Bohong jika aku tidak merindukannya. Aroma tubuhnya membuatku nyaman, sama seperti dulu. Tapi, sekarang rasanya ada yang berbeda.. dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

Ah, gara-gara harus tampil di acara sekolah, hari ini club dance latihan lagi. Mood-ku sedang tidak bagus, gara-gara Luhan hyung marah padaku. Yah semoga saja pas latihan nanti aku bisa konsentrasi agar latihannya cepat selesai. Huft... apa Baekkie hyung sudah menjenguk Luhan hyung? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau mungkin Luhan hyung sudah berada di kelasnya? Aah... lebih baik aku ke kelas Baekkie hyung untuk memastikannya.

Nah, ini dia kelasnya. Sedang apa Baekkie hyung? Kenapa dia berdiri di depan pintu begitu? Sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di dalam kelasnya.

Aku hampiri dia dan menepuk keras pundaknya,"Baekkie hyuung! Nanti aku pulang sendiri. Aku ada latihan hari ini. Mungkin aku akan pulang-..."

DEG

Lu-Luhan hyung?

"Aish kau mengganggu saja! Eh Sehunnie? Tumben kau ke kelasku. Ada apa?"

Semua persendianku terasa kaku. Aku bahkan lupa caranya berkedip.

"Hei! kau seperti tidak pernah lihat orang berpelukan saja. Hihi mereka sangat manis ya? Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya mereka ada hubungan apa. Kau tau? Tadi saat aku dan Luhan baru masuk kelas-..."

Tuhan. Bantu aku untuk bernapas. Kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak sekali? Dan apa-apan ini? Kenapa jantungku berdenyut sakit? Kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menarik orang itu agar melepaskan Luhan hyung dan meninjunya hingga dia babak belur? Dan... kenapa Luhan hyung terlihat sangat nyaman berada di pelukan namja itu?

Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku dan meninju pintu kelas dengan keras.

"...-dan mereka tiba-tiba berpelu-..."

BRAKK

"Astaga. Sehunnie! Kau apa-apan hah? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuh orang begitu? Jangan-jangan kau daritadi tidak mendengarkan ceritaku? Ya! Ya! Sehunnie! Kau mau kemana? Ya! Aku belum selesai berbicara!.. Oh Sehun!.. Hhh.. dasar bocah itu"

Aku tak bisa melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi. Aku memegang dada kiriku. Nyeri. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak marah saat dipeluk olehnya? kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia dalam pelukannya? Kenapa?... Kenapa?...

"AAAAARGH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

BRAKK

Luhan kaget dan melirik ke arah pintu. Siapa yang meninju pintu kelasnya tadi?

"Astaga. Sehunnie! Kau apa-apan hah? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuh orang begitu? Jangan-jangan kau daritadi tidak mendengarkan ceritaku? Ya! Ya! Sehunnie! Kau mau kemana? Ya! Aku belum selesai berbicara!.. Oh Sehun!.. Hhh.. dasar bocah itu"

Sehun? Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun melihatnya berpelukan dengan namja ini?

Entah kenapa, perasaan Luhan tidak enak. Ia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dadanya. Rasanya aneh. Mungkin ia menafsirkannya sebagai rasa... bersalah? Luhan tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya berpelukan dengan Kris. Nah, kenapa kau berpikir begitu Luhan? Kenapa kau merasa bersalah? Kenapa kau tidak ingin Sehun melihatmu sedang berpelukan dengan Kris?

* * *

"Sehun! Sejak kapan tarianmu jadi begitu menyedihkan eoh? Dimana semangatmu? Kau menari seperti orang yang belum makan seminggu,"

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Kai. Pasalnya, setelah ia melihat 'pemandangan' di kelas Baekhyun tadi, otaknya seperti kehilangan fungsi kerjanya. Setiap Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu, pemandangan Luhan dalam pelukan Kris selalu menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi dan mendengus keras.

"Kkamjong, aku pulang duluan. Aku tak akan bisa latihan dengan benar kalau otakku masih terus memikirkannya."

"Ah.. sedang jatuh cinta rupanya. Ku kira kau takkan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta," Kai tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Sehun.

_Jatuh cinta? Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? hhh.. Kalau tau jatuh cinta begini sakitnya, aku tak mau mengenal apa yang disebut cinta. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Luhan hyung, hanya... mengaguminya dan... mengkhawatirkannya?_ batin Sehun

"Jadi, siapa?" lanjut Kai

"Siapa?"

"Siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil mencuri hati Charming Prince di sekolah ini, hm?"

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta Kai. Sudahlah, aku duluan.."

Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruang dance dengan langkah gontai.

Kai menyeringai, "Tebakanku tidak pernah salah... Oh Sehun"

* * *

Menikmati semilir angin di taman kota ditemani choco bubble tea dianggap alternatif yang cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan stress... ya, setidaknya menurut Oh Sehun. Menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam, dimana awan di sekitarnya dengan ajaib berubah warna menjadi jingga, magenta, kuning, dan merah tua. Perlahan menjadi ungu tua dan biru dongker.

Sehun tersenyum. Melihat sepatu konyolnya. Warna-warni. Seperti pemandangan di depannya sekarang. Entah kenapa, hari ini terasa jauh lebih berwarna dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Baru kali ini dalam satu hari Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan, kekaguman, kebimbangan, dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan sekaligus. Kalau Sehun tidak pakai sepatu ini, mungkin Sehun tak akan pernah mengenal Luhan. Dia tak akan mengenal namja yang membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan, kekaguman, kebimbangan, dan kekecewaan hanya dalam satu hari.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Lihat? Tanpa dia perintahkan, otaknya selalu saja memutar kejadiannya bersama Luhan hari ini. Saat lari di lapangan, saat ia menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan, saat bercanda dengannya, dan Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan saat bercanda dengan Luhan. Kalau dia tidak melakukan itu, mungkin Luhan tidak akan marah padanya. Mungkin dia akan menyuapi Luhan dan menemani Luhan istirahat di ruang kesehatan, mungkin ia tak akan melihat Luhan berpelukan dengan...

Ah! Sehun mengacak rambutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia yakin, sekarang dia benar-benar gila.

"Sehun!"

Tunggu, suara itu...

"Sehun! Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sehun tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Takut ini hanya halusinasi belaka.

Namja itu mengguncang bahu Sehun pelan, "Sehun... apa kau tertidur? Jangan tidur disini... Nanti kau bisa masuk angin"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia yakin ia tidak berhalusinasi. _Kenapa dia ada disini?_ batin Sehun.

"Sehun? Apa kau mengantuk?"

Setelah kesadaran Sehun pulih sepenuhnya, Sehun menggeleng sambil menjawab,"A-ah tidak Luhan hyung,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne,"

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini tadi. Dan dari kejauhan aku melihatmu, makanya kuputuskan untuk mampir sebentar kesini. hehe. Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Luhan melirik kearah Sehun. Sehun begitu serius menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Luhan ikut mendongak, melihat bintang-bintang itu. Tak lama, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia tidak tau apa yang sedang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Wajahnya datar. Kali ini benar-benar datar. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Saat di ruang kesehatan tadi sebenarnya aku-.."

"Gwaenchana," sela Sehun cepat.

"Aku yang salah hyung. Mianhae." lanjut Sehun datar. Ia bahkan tak menatap Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa Sehun jadi sedingin ini?

"Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku-..."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf,"

Luhan merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ia tidak suka melihat Sehun sedingin ini. Ia lebih memilih Sehun yang jahil dan seenaknya sendiri daripada Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan sekenanya seperti ini.

Hening.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Luhan hyung, aku pulang duluan," ujar Sehun sambil mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Ah.. ne. Hati-hati Sehun-ah,"

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun berbalik dan memasang wajah datar yang membuat Luhan sedikit takut saat melihat ekspresi Sehun.

Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun, "Kk-kau tidak bawa jaket kan? Pakai jaketku Sehun-ah. Udara malam ini sedikit dingin. Aku takut kau sakit.."

Sehun memandang tangan Luhan yang menyodorkan jaketnya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sehun mengambil jaket yang disodorkan Luhan, dan secara tidak sengaja, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Luhan. Sehun mengernyit. Luhan mengerjap bingung.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Pabbo,"

"Hah?"

"Kau kedinginan bukan?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tampak putih pucat.

"A-ah tt-tidak,"

Sehun tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan erat. Tangan Sehun yang besar dan hangat seperti mengalirkan sensasi tersendiri ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir cepat dan berkumpul di pipinya yang chubby. Detak jantungnya.. sepertinya dia harus periksa ke dokter setelah ini. Kenapa jantungnya bisa berdetak secepat ini di dekat Sehun? Kehangatan yang diberikan Sehun membuat Luhan merasa ia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia. Rasanya seperti ia akan terbang saat ini juga. Hangat sekali, bahkan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan itu di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau demam?"

"Hm? A-ani. Wae?"

"Pipimu,"

"Ada apa dengan pipiku?"

"Merah."

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Apa Sehun harus bilang padanya kalau pipinya merah? Itu membuatnya makin malu. Pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Mm-mungkin karena aku kedinginan," sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang ini. Kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba memerah di cuaca dingin seperti ini eoh?

Sehun melepas genggamannya dari tangan Luhan. Dan Luhan... entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa saat Sehun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Tunggu dulu. Kecewa?

"Pakai jaketmu." ujar Sehun datar.

"Tidak mau."

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin kau yang memakainya," jawab Luhan sambil memasangkan jaketnya pada Sehun

"Kau yang kedinginan hyung," ujar Sehun masih dengan nada dingin dan poker face-nya sambil berusaha melepas jaket yang sedang dipakaikan Luhan.

"Diam Oh Sehun. Kau menyulitkanku memasang jaket ini,"

Sehun terdiam membiarkan Luhan memasangkan jaket di tubuhnya. Sehun menatap Luhan intens,"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau perhatian padaku?"

"Hanya ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu Oh Sehun. Apa tidak boleh? Lagipula kau akan tampil di acara sekolah kan? Aku tau dari Baekhyun. Kalau kau sampai sakit dan tidak bisa tampil kan repot nantinya," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Hyung yang baik katanya. Ia tau, ia harusnya senang karena Luhan ingin menjadi 'hyung' yang baik untuknya.. Tapi kenapa ini malah membuat hatinya bertambah sakit?

"Gomawo,"

"Aaah tak usah sungkan. Kau boleh menganggapku seperti hyung-mu sendiri Sehun-ah,"

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Di tengah jalan ia berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Masih ada Luhan disana. Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya,

"Hati-hati Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin dan datar. Ia langsung berbalik dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

Luhan yang melihat itu tersenyum miris. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa dia tidak suka berada di dekatku? Atau dia masih sungkan padaku karena kejadian di ruang kesehatan pagi tadi?

"Dasar pabbo! Luhan pabbo!" ujar Luhan sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

* * *

Esok paginya...

"Annyeonghaseyo... Jeoreul sogae hamnida. Cheoneun Xi Luhan ibnida. Manasseo banggapseumnida.." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari seluruh kelas. Banyak tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan para yeoja. Merasa tersaingi kah? Sedangkan kebanyakan laki-laki yang berpredikat seme menyeringai sambil memberikan tatapan 'bring it on, b*tch'. Luhan sampai bergidik dibuatnya. Ada juga yang tersenyum sangat lebar sampai Luhan takut mulut mereka robek karena tersenyum terlalu lebar. Dan namja yang berada di meja paling depan menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil menggigit bibir dengan gerakan... err... menggoda?

Song songsaenim melempar penghapus papan ke kepala namja itu dengan keras.

"Hei Hwang Minhyun! Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu atau akan kuusir kau dari kelas sekarang juga! Dan ah... ya, Luhan pindahan dari Black Pearl school, (sumpah ini ngarang abis -"-) dan dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari sekolahnya untuk bersekolah di SM International School. Aku harap kalian bisa membantu Luhan menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekolah ini,"

"Ne, Song songsaenim.." jawab murid kelas 11-3.

"Baiklah. Luhan, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Byun Baekhyun. Di dekat jendela sana." ujar Song songsaenim sambil menunujuk arah yang dimaksud.

"Ne, songsaenim..."

Luhan berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kelas kita punya primadona baru..."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau, pabbo! Xi Luhan yang cantik dan menawan,"

"Hhh kau pasti mengigau. Apa maksudmu aku cantik dan menawan? Aku ini namja Baek."

"Ya,ya terserah. Kau tidak lihat? Hampir semua orang tidak mengedipkan matanya saat kau berada di depan tadi."

"Kau bercanda," ujar Luhan sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Ck, lihat ke samping kirimu Lu..."

Luhan mengernyit bingung dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau? Saat kau di depan tadi, dia tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Padahal selama aku sekelas dengannya aku tidak pernah melihat dia tersenyum. Dia orang yang serius dan susah diajak bercanda. Kau hebat Lu... baru dua hari disini sudah mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang,"

Apa? Apa benar orang itu memerhatikannya? Kris.. memperhatikannya?

Saat Luhan tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Kris menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan tersentak kaget dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Tapi, Luhan penasaran.. Kris menoleh ke arahnya atau ke arah Baekhyun? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencuri pandang ke tempat duduk Kris dan...

Luhan terdiam. Matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Kris. Luhan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Kris masih terus menatapnya dan... tersenyum? Kris tersenyum padanya? Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum. Dia senang bisa melihat senyum Kris setelah tiga tahun tidak melihatnya. Tapi... Kenapa jantungnya terasa biasa saja? Padahal dulu saat Luhan melihat Kris tersenyum, ia merasa jantungnya meronta-ronta seperti mau keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Xi Luhan! INI HARI PERTAMAMU MASUK KELAS DAN KAU SUDAH MELAMUN LAGI? APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH?!" bentak Song songsaenim

Luhan terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Song songsaenim yang sepertinya bisa meledak kapan saja. Luhan membungkuk, "Mm-maafkan aku songsaenim.."

"Hah... untung kau cantik dan sopan. Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Semuanya, buka halaman 203 dan kerjakan soal pemantapan 1 -7!"

_Hhh. Apa katanya? cantik? Ah terserahlah. Fokus Luhan. Fokus!_ batin Luhan sambil membuka buku pelajarannya.

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

Perasaanku sudah agak tenang hari ini. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena aku belum bertemu dengan'nya' seharian penuh. Sebenarnya, seharian ini aku menghindarinya. Aku merasa kesal padanya. Aku juga tak tau kenapa, tapi saat melihatnya aku merasa kesal dan marah. Kenapa? Jangan tanya aku. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa padaku. Sejak perkataannya tadi malam, aku merasa kesal luar biasa. Entah apa yang membuatku merasa begitu, tapi kata-kata itu membuatku merasa... sakit.

_"Kenapa kau perhatian padaku?"_

_"Hanya ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu Oh Sehun. Apa tidak boleh?..."_

"Semuanya! Kumpul di tengah. Ada pengumuman yang akan aku sampaikan!"

Aish.. dasar leader sialan. Menghancurkan mood-ku saja. Ya.. sekarang aku sedang di ruang dance bersama anggota yang lain. Dan kalian pasti tau siapa yang berteriak tadi. Yap. Betul. Si kkamjong yang pervert itu.

"Ada apa Kai? Apa kita tidak jadi tampil?" tanya salah satu anggota kami, Lee Taemin.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kita akan tetap tampil.. Aku membawa berita bahagia hari ini!"

Aku mengernyit. Kenapa dia bahagia sekali? Apa dia dapat penghargaan sebagai leader club dance terbaik? Atau dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai 6 di pelajaran matematika? (asal kalian tau, nilai 4 adalah nilai terbaiknya dalam pelajaran matematika) atau...

"Akan ada anggota baru di club dance kita!"

Anggota baru? Hanya ada anggota baru tapi kenapa dia terlihat seperti memenangkan undian jutaan won begitu?

"Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan pada kalian! Silahkan masuk..."

"Annyeonghaseyo..."

_Tunggu dulu._

"Waah cantiknyaaaa..."

"Astaga. Dia manis sekali!"

"Wah baru kali ini ada anggota kita yang secantik ini. Ckck kalau begini aku akan betah lama-lama latihan di sini."

Namja itu tertawa kecil mendengar komentar anggota-anggota kami, "Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul, Xi Luhan ibnida..."

.

.

Astaga. Mati kau Oh Sehun.

* * *

Sehun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia berkonsentrasi bila orang yang membuatnya merasa seperti orang idiot berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya? Dan semua anggota club dance ramai sekali membicarakan Luhan. Luhan yang begini, Luhan yang begitu, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan. Luhan dimana-mana. Apa sih yang bagus darinya? Kenapa mereka heboh sekali membicarakan Luhan? Padahal Luhan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka tapi mereka membicarakan Luhan seenak jidatnya.

Memang bukan hal yang buruk sih. Mereka mebicarakan bagaimana cantiknya seorang Luhan, bagaimana ia begitu baik dan ramah, bagaimana ia begitu mempesona, dan lain sebagainya. Sepertinya anggota club kami punya hobi baru sekarang. Membicarakan Luhan. Padahal belum genap dua jam Luhan berada disini. Tampaknya semua anggota club dance sudah tenggelam dalam pesona Luhan.

Baru kali ini Sehun lebih memilih diomeli Baekhyun seharian penuh daripada harus mendengar pembicaraan tentang Luhan dimana-mana. Dia merasa otaknya mau pecah. Bukannya dia tidak suka ada yang membicarakan Luhan, ia akui ia juga sangat mengagumi Luhan. Tapi ia benci mendengarkan pujian yang diberikan pada Luhan. Luhan seperti malaikat. Benar-benar tak ada cacatnya. Baik hati, perhatian, ramah, cantik, manis, pintar... ah. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya?

Dan orang yang begitu sempurna itu 'pernah' dekat dengannya. Pernah menjalani hukuman bersamanya. Pernah tersenyum padanya. Pernah berbicara dengannya. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Sehun. HYUNG yang baik.

"Albino! Kemari! aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Sehun menatap Kai malas dan berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang diseret.

"Kau mau bantu aku? Tolong ajari Luhan hyung gerakan dance untuk lagu kedua. Karena kau yang menciptakan gerakan di bagian ini, mungkin akan lebih mudah bagimu mengajari Luhan hyung."

"Mwo? Kenapa aku yang harus mengajari dia eoh?!"

"Karena hanya kau yang sudah menghafal semua gerakan dance dalam lagu ini dan kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya melamun di pojok sana. Tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai.. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ini perintah! Jadi kau harus mengerjakannya dengan baik. Aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo hyung, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu cepat... Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau mendengarku tidak?!"

"Ya ya aku mendengarmu," ujar Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bagus. Cepat laksanakan perintahku. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!"

Bagus. Bagus sekali. Setelah setengah mati Sehun menghindari Luhan seharian ini, inilah akhirnya. Dia harus mengajarkan Luhan gerakan dance yang dibuat olehnya. Bagus Sehun. Usahamu seharian ini tidak ada gunanya.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Kau yang akan mengajariku koreo untuk lagu kedua? Tadi Kai mengatakan kalau kau yang membuat koreografinya, jadi-..."

"Ne. Aku yang mengajarimu," potong Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Kenapa Sehun terlihat tidak suka padanya? Apa Luhan melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar sampai Sehun tak sudi berada di dekatnya lagi? Nada bicaranya menyiratkan kebencian yang dalam. Luhan jadi tak enak hati.

"Ss-sehun-ah.. kalau kau tidak mau mengajariku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meminta bantuan anggota lain saja."

SRET

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang berjalan menjauhinya. Luhan kaget dan karena tarikan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, ia jatuh menubruk dada bidang Sehun. Sehun reflek memeluk Luhan agar Luhan tidak terjatuh. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya takut-takut ke arah Sehun yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Sehun menunduk sambil menatap mata Luhan intens dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku yang akan mengajarimu."

Luhan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bisikan Sehun terdengar seperti ancaman yang mematikan. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar detak jantung Sehun. _Astaga. Kenapa detak jantungku dan jantungnya seperti habis lomba lari marathon eoh? Apakah kami sama-sama punya kelainan jantung? _batin Luhan.

Hening.

"Sehun-ah?"

"..."

"Mm-maafkan aku, tapi... bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Sehun tersentak kaget. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia sedang memeluk Luhan. Sehun melihat sekeliling, hampir semua orang yang ada di ruang dance memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh. _Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?_ sepertinya itu arti tatapan mereka.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari Luhan.

"Mm-mian,"

"Gwaenchana. Terima kasih kau sudah memelukku. Kalau kau tadi tidak memelukku aku pasti sudah jatuh menubruk lantai dan cedera. Kau memang pahlawanku Oh Sehun." Luhan tertawa sambil meninju pelan perut ber-abs Sehun.

Sehun tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Dia hanya menatap Luhan datar sambil memutar bola matanya. Luhan merasa ia seperti orang paling bodoh sedunia. Sehun tidak menanggapi candaannya sama sekali. Luhan tersentak kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba menyeret Luhan ke bagian depan ruangan. Sehun menyetel musik dan memandang Luhan lewat kaca di depannya.

"Ikuti gerakanku hyung."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan Sehun yang seperti ini. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia mengikuti gerakan Sehun dan mengesampingkan pikirannya tentang apa yang menyebabkan Sehun berubah menjadi sedingin es di antartika.

.

.

.

Hanya dalam waktu satu jam Luhan sudah hafal koreo yang diajarkan Sehun. Sepertinya Luhan memang seorang jenius. Padahal Sehun hanya menari dua kali dan sisanya Luhan belajar sendiri. Daya tangkapnya memang luar biasa.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Waktu latihan sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi mereka berdua masih saja berlatih. Terutama Luhan. Ia ingin melancarkan gerakan yang sudah diarakan Sehun tadi. Luhan mengusap peluh yang terus menetes dari pelipisnya sambil menatap ke arah Sehun,

"Sehun-ah! Istirahatlah sebentar. Apa kau tidak lelah? Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu dua jam dan tidak beristirahat sama sekali,"

"Aku belum lelah."

Hahh... lagi-lagi nada dingin itu. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai sambil mengipasi tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama, ia tersenyum. Sehun yang melihatnya jadi bingung sendiri. _Ada apa dengannya?_ batin Sehun.

Saat Sehun sedang menatap Luhan, Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaring ke posisi duduk. Tanpa sengaja, mata mereka bertemu. Sehun gelagapan dan langsung melanjutkan acara mari-menari-agar-tidak-ketahuan-sedang-melihat-Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menari.

Sehun begitu tampan. Gerakannya saat menari benar-benar membuat orang terbawa masuk ke dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Dengan keringat yang melewati leher putih mulusnya, dan tubuh -yang menurut Luhan terlihat sempurna- yang meliuk-liuk dengan indahnya... Kini Luhan tau kenapa banyak yeoja menggilai Oh Sehun. Jangankan yeoja, Luhan yang sesama namja saja terpikat oleh pesona Ice Prince ini.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan? Terpikat dengan Oh Sehun? Kau pasti bercanda._

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Baru setengah jalan, ia membalikkan badan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Aku mau keluar sebentar. Mmm.. apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak hyung,"

"Hm. Baiklah." Luhan berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Sehun menatap pintu yang tadi ditutup Luhan sambil menghela nafas. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai yang terasa dingin di punggungnya yang panas. Sehun memejamkan mata sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Baru kali ini dia latihan dua jam non-stop tanpa istirahat sedetik pun. Seluruh persendiannya seakan lepas dari tempatnya.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menatap langit-langit sambil menggumamkan sesuatu... "Luhan..."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang membuat moodnya hancur seketika. Apakah salah jika Luhan ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya? Dia akui, dia juga menyayangi Luhan. Awalnya ia menafsirkan rasa sayangnya sama seperti rasa sayangnya pada Baekhyun... tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Luhan berada dalam pelukan Kris, ia sadar. Rasa sayangnya pada Luhan berbeda. Dia tak pernah merasa begitu cemburu saat Baekhyun dipeluk orang lain. Tapi saat melihat Luhan di pelukan Kris... ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di dada kirinya. Sehun ingat saat di ruang kesehatan, Luhan marah saat dia sentuh.. tapi kenapa dengan Kris ia bisa terlihat begitu nyaman?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Tentu saja. Tentu saja dia tidak marah saat Kris memeluknya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Kris? Kris tampan, tinggi, keren, kapten club basket sekaligus anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya. Kris punya segalanya. Sehun tertawa miris. Jika dia dibandingkan dengan Kris, dia seperti seonggok debu sedangkan Kris bagaikan sebongkah emas. Dengan cara apa pun dia tak akan bisa mengalahkan Kris.. _Tunggu. Kenapa aku membandingkan diriku dengan Kris sunbae? Kenapa aku berpikir untuk mengalahkannya? Kenapa aku merasa cemburu padanya?... Apa aku mencint-..._

Sehun tersentak kaget saat merasakan dingin pada pipi kanannya.

"Katanya kau belum lelah. Kenapa sekarang sudah ambruk di lantai begini eoh?"

Sehun terdiam saat melihat sosok di depannya yang begitu mempesona. Entah karena otaknya yang tidak waras atau bagaimana.. sosok di depannya jadi berlipat-lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat, bajunya yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dada dan bibirnya yang mem-pout lucu. Membuat Sehun ingin memakan orang itu sekarang juga.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Jangan menatapku seperti itu atau akan kucolok matamu. Ah... Lihat aku bawa apa untukmu.." ujar Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan cup minuman di tangan kanannya.

"Bubble tea?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. _Astaga.. kenapa ada namja semanis dia?_ batin Sehun

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak mau? Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang meminumnya," lanjut Luhan sambil memasukkan sedotan ke dalam cup bubble tea.

Sehun masih diam sambil menatap Luhan. Dia mengamati Luhan yang menyedot bubble tea dengan sedotan. Saat Luhan mengunyah bubblenya, Sehun tersenyum. Luhan terlihat sangat lucu dan manis. Seperti anak rusa.

"Hm. Ambillah. Sisanya buatmu." ujar Luhan sambil menyodorkan bubble tea-nya pada Sehun.

"Hyung..."

"Eit. Stop. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku tau kau haus dan kau pasti lelah bukan? Kau seperti robot saja. Harusnya kau beristirahat sejenak saat latihan tadi agar kau tidak terlalu lelah.."

"Tapi hyung.."

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai. Ini juga sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau sudah mengajarkan gerakan dance tadi. Terimakasih banyak karena kau sudah mau membantuku," potong Luhan sambil menunujukkan eye-smile nya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk. Dia meminum bubble tea yang Luhan berikan padanya. Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan ke belakang Sehun. _Aaaah segar sekali. Bubble tea cokelat memang yang terbaik! eh. Tunggu dulu. Bubble tea cokelat? Kenapa Luhan hyung tau rasa bubble tea kesukaanku?_ batin Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan badan ke arah Luhan. Bermaksud menanyakan kenapa dia bisa tau rasa bubble tea kesukaannya. Tapi niat itu dia urungkan saat melihat Luhan yang sedang berbaring sambil memegang perutnya. Dia memang tidak terlihat seperti sedang menahan sakit atau apalah. Tapi wajahnya pucat. Sehun baru sadar, saat masuk tadi wajah Luhan memang agak pucat. Dia kira itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Sehun mendekati tempat dimana Luhan berbaring.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pucat hyung.."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia menutup matanya kembali dan menekan perutnya dengan sangat kuat. Sehun mengernyit. Apa yang Luhan sembunyikan darinya?

Tiba-tiba Sehun ingat sesuatu. Sejak tiga jam yang lalu Luhan berada disini. Disaat anggota lain istirahat makan siang, Luhan masih disini karena ia sedang mempelajari gerakan yang Sehun ajarkan padanya. Luhan sama sekali tak beristirahat. Ia terus berlatih bahkan sampai semua anggota sudah pulang dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua disana. Tadi Luhan izin keluar dan dia membawa bubble tea untuk Sehun. Dia hanya minum satu kali sedot dan sekarang ia terbaring lemah seperti orang belum makan satu minggu. Jangan-jangan...

"Astaga hyung! Penyakitmu! Penyakitmu kambuh lagi eoh?!"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menekan perutnya.

"Kau kira kau bisa membohongiku hyung? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan makan siangmu? Dan kenapa kau malah membeli bubble tea untukku? Kenapa kau tidak membeli makanan untuk dirimu sendiri? Sudah tau penyakit maag-mu ini akut masih saja lebih memperdulikan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri. Aish.. dasar hyung pabbo," persetan dengan harus menjaga jarak dengan Luhan. Sehun panik setengah mati saat melihat Luhan yang bertambah pucat. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai tampak di pelipis Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? AH! Aku ingat! tadi Baekkie hyung membawakan bekal untukku. Hyung kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mengambil bekalku dulu ne?"

Luhan tersenyum. Jelas dia tak akan kemana-mana. Untuk bernafas saja sudah sulit apalagi untuk bergerak.

Sehun berlarian kesana-kemari mencari tasnya. Dia mengutuk kemampuan otaknya yang tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu dalam jangka waktu yang lama (read: pikun). Setelah mengobrak-abrik seluruh ruang dance, ia akhirnya menemukan tasnya di bawah tumpukan kostum.

Sehun segera mengambil kotak bekalnya. Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan. Sehun duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Luhan dan dengan hati-hati Sehun menempatkan kepala Luhan di pahanya.

"Ini, makanlah hyung," ujar Sehun sambil memberikan sepotong kecil roti pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. Bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah cherry berubah putih pucat.

"Hyung, Jebaaaal. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini.."

"Ss-sakit Ss-sehun-ah.." rintih Luhan.

Sehun ingin membanting dirinya ke lantai sekarang juga. Dia merasa seperti orang paling tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang dia sayangi kesakitan seperti ini.

Sehun mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam saku celananya, "Hyung bertahanlah... Aku akan menelepon Baekhyun hyung agar-..."

Luhan meraih handphone Sehun. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kesal karena Luhan mengambil handphonenya.

"Hyung! Kau ini apa-apan? Kembalikan ponselku! Kau mau mati disini hah? Aku harus-..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak harus. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetap disini. Bersamaku."

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau penyakitmu makin parah dan kau tidak bisa bertahan? Bagaimana kalau..."

"Aku hanya butuh dirimu... Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**NOTE:**

**Woohooo chapter 3 berees *ngelap keringet* Maaf kalo ceritanya makin membingungkan ._. Sebenernya author ga tega bikin abang Luhan kesakitan gitu, tapi biar abang Sehun merhatiin Luhan jadi terpaksa saya buat abang Luhan kesakitan. Maafin author ya abang Luhan :(**

**Kemaren ada yang nebak Kris, ada juga yang nebak Kai yang nabrak Luhan. Yang jawab Kris, ngacung! author kasih kisseu cuma-cuma :3 *dilempar sepatu* ****Sebenernya ini rada bingung, chapter depan mau dibanyakin KrisHan atau Hunhan.. Bakal disesuaikan dengan keinginan readers. Jadi jangan lupa isi kotak review-nya ne? Karena sesingkat apapun review kalian, itu sangat berarti buat saya.**

**WAJIB MENINGGALKAN JEJAK!**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**HDHH, niyoung, junia angel, lisnana1, atacchan, BaekLuluDeer, hunhanminute, ferinarefina**

**jeongmal gomawo karena sudah mereview :) dan terimakasih juga buat silent reader yang sudi baca cerita saya~ buat yang punya account udah di PM yaa**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**niyoung : Wah sayang tebakannya salah, jadi ga dapet kisseu dari author deh. Hihi gomawo sudah mereview :)**

**junia angel : Iya emang abang Sehun suka sok-sokan judes, jadi runyem kan kalo udah begini *digorok Sehun*. Gomawo sudah mereview :)**

**lisnana1 : Keinginanmu terkabul! Nih dikasih kisseu cuma-cuma dari author *kiss* hehe. Sudah dilanjuuut. Makasih banyak semangatnya :D Gomawo sudah mereview :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Reality

**.**

**Title : When a Deer Meet The Albino**

**Author : HunHanLoverz**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Pairing : **

**HunHan/KrisHan**

**Warning : YAOI! BoyXBoylove**

**Cast :**

**- Luhan as Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**- Byun Baekyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Wu Yi Fan/Kris**

**(akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Annyeong readers-nim! Hehe chapter 4 sudah diriliiis. Pada kangen ga nih sama author? :3 *ngga* *oh yaudah sih* Menyesuaikan dengan keinginan readers, author buat chap ini dengan HunHan moment yang lumayan banyak dan sedikit diselingi KrisHan. Tapi... disini HunHan momentnya rada nyesek. Jadi... jangan pada kecewa ya. Pasti penasaran kan sama kelanjutan kisah abang Sehun sama abang Luhan? *dilempar wajan sama readers gara-gara banyak bacot* Langsung baca aja deh~**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Sehun berlarian kesana-kemari mencari tasnya. Dia mengutuk kemampuan otaknya yang tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu dalam jangka waktu yang lama (read: pikun). Setelah mengobrak-abrik seluruh ruang dance, ia akhirnya menemukan tasnya di bawah tumpukan kostum._

_Sehun segera mengambil kotak bekalnya. Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan. Sehun duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Luhan dan dengan hati-hati Sehun menempatkan kepala Luhan di pahanya._

_"Ini, makanlah hyung," ujar Sehun sambil memberikan sepotong kecil roti pada Luhan._

_Luhan menggeleng. Bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah cherry berubah putih pucat._

_"Hyung, Jebaaaal. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini.."_

_"Ss-sakit Ss-sehun-ah.." rintih Luhan._

_Sehun ingin membanting dirinya ke lantai sekarang juga. Dia merasa seperti orang paling tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang dia sayangi kesakitan seperti ini._

_Sehun mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam saku celananya, "Hyung bertahanlah... Aku akan menelepon Baekhyun hyung agar-..."_

_Luhan meraih handphone Sehun. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kesal karena Luhan mengambil handphonenya._

_"Hyung! Kau ini apa-apan? Kembalikan ponselku! Kau mau mati disini hah? Aku harus-..."_

_"Tidak. Kau tidak harus. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetap disini. Bersamaku."_

_"Hyung, bagaimana kalau penyakitmu makin parah dan kau tidak bisa bertahan? Bagaimana kalau..."_

_"Aku hanya butuh dirimu... Oh Sehun."_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 4 : Reality**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terdiam lalu ia membentak Luhan, "Kau... apa?! Kau sudah gila hyung. Apa maksudmu kau hanya butuh diriku? Apa hanya dengan melihatku penyakitmu bisa sembuh? Jangan bercanda. Cepat kembalikan ponselku!" bentak Sehun sambil berusaha mengambil ponselnya di tangan Luhan.

Luhan menyembunyikan ponsel Sehun di balik punggungnya. Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Padahal dua hari kemarin kau begitu mengacuhkanku.." ujar Luhan. Sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Walaupun suara Luhan sangat kecil, Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Sehun menghapus bulir keringat yang terus keluar dari pelipis Luhan sambil tersenyum miris. _Maafkan aku hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin perasaan aneh ini makin menjadi-jadi.. Aku takut.. aku akan melukai perasaanmu. Kau hanya menganggapku dongsaengmu bukan? Tapi... bagaimana jika aku tidak menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Baekkie hyung? Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu lebih dari aku menyukai Baekkie hyung? Kau pasti kecewa padaku... Aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa hyung._

"Sehun..."

Kedua mata Luhan mulai terpejam. Sehun yang sedang melamun tersentak kaget. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan pelan.

"Hyung, ireona... Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini hyung. Sebaiknya kau-..."

Tiba-tiba tangan Luhan melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut ber-abs Sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Seluruh syarafnya seakan tidak berfungsi. Darahnya mengalir begitu cepat sampai jantungnya seperti bisa meledak kapan saja. Sehun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kumohon jangan hindari aku lagi Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menatap Luhan walaupun Luhan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Sehun. Sehun menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya. _Kau pikir kenapa aku menjauhimu? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu hyung, _

Sehun mengernyit. Pelukan Luhan makin lama makin melonggar. Saat Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan pelan, tubuh itu langsung tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Hyung? Luhan hyung? Ireona! Hyungg! Ya Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Secepat mungkin Sehun berlari keluar sekolah. Sekarang sudah jam enam sore dan sekolah sudah bubar tiga jam yang lalu, jadi tidak ada siapapun di sekolah kecuali satpam yang tertidur di ruang jaga.

Sehun terus-menerus berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan. Sehun tidak punya kendaraan pribadi, jadi ia berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Berharap ada kendaraan yang mau berhenti dan memberinya tumpangan ke rumah sakit.

"Luhan hyung... kumohon bertahanlah.." lirih Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di depannya.

TIN TIN!

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara. Dia melihat mobil Jaguar F-Type berwarna hitam menepi. Si pengemudi menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

"Kau butuh tumpangan nak?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat dan langsung menghampiri mobil itu. Sang pengemudi membukakan pintu belakang dan Sehun yang menggendong Luhan langsung masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintunya.

"Gamsahabnida ahjussi..."

"Ne. Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit terdekat ahjussi."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini seperti mayat. Bibirnya kering dan pucat. Suhu tubuhnya juga terus menurun. Dingin. Sehun mempererat pelukannya agar Luhan tetap hangat. Sehun mengusap tangan Luhan yang terasa mungil dalam genggamannya. Sesekali ia menyibak poni Luhan sambil mengecup pelan kening namja cantik itu.

Ahjussi yang mengemudi melihat perlakuan Sehun sekilas lewat kaca depan. Ia tersenyum dan kembali fokus menatap jalan.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya.."

Sehun terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.." lirih Sehun.

"Kalian sepertinya teman lama. Kau terlihat begitu peduli padanya,"

Sehun tersenyum. Apakah dua hari termasuk waktu yang lama?

"Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?"

"Penyakitnya kambuh..."

"Penyakit?"

"Ya. Dia punya penyakit maag akut."

Ahjussi itu mengangguk pelan,"anakku juga punya penyakit yang sama sepertinya. Penyakitnya akan kambuh kalau dia banyak pikiran dan kelelahan."

Sehun menatap ahjussi itu sekilas, kemudian tersenyum samar. Ia merasa pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya. Ia yakin sekali, tapi... ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang memiliki mata itu. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang mengisi perjalanan mereka.

"Oh ya, saya belum tahu nama anda.. Si-"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sehun melihat ke arah kiri. Benar, mereka sudah sampai. Sehun segera turun dari mobil sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Jeongmal gamsahabnida ahjussi,"

"Ne. Cheonma. Titipkan salamku pada temanmu. Semoga dia lekas sembuh ne?"

"Ne, Ahjussi. Jeongmal gamsahabnida.."

Mobil itu perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit.

"Aku sepertinya kenal dengan namja yang dibawa anak tadi. Apakah dia?.. Ah tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin berada di kota ini," ujar sang pemberi tumpangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa ada anggota keluarga Xi Luhan?" ujar dokter ber-nametag Jung Yunho sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ss-saya bukan keluarganya, tapi saya yang membawanya kesini."

"Oh, baiklah. Siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun."

Dokter Jung memperhatikan Sehun dari atas ke bawah. Yang ditatap hanya menatap bingung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang bisa dipercaya. Masuklah."

Sehun segera masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjukkan Dokter Jung.

"Ada beberapa hal yang akan saya sampaikan. Harap dengarkan baik-baik karena ini akan sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatannya," ujar Dokter Jung sambil membuka berkas di mejanya.

"Ne, uisa-nim."

* * *

**Sehun POV**

Aku berjalan ke ruangan dimana Luhan hyung dirawat. Aku membuka kenop pintu perlahan agar Luhan hyung tak terbangun. Aku mendekat ke arah tempat tidurnya. Selang infus terpasang di tangan kanannya, juga alat bantu oksigen yang dipasang menutupi bibir manis dan hidung bangirnya. Aku tersenyum miris sambil mengelus pipinya pelan.

Aku duduk di samping ranjang sambil mengamati betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Matanya yang cantik, kulitnya yang halus.. Salahkah kalau aku ingin memilikinya? Salahkah jika aku egois? Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Dan aku juga tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak keras jika aku ada di dekatmu, darahku yang berdesir cepat saat kau menyentuhku, aku yang harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak ikut tersenyum saat kau tertawa manis di hadapanku..

Kau tau? Aku tak pernah sekali pun berpikir akan jatuh cinta pada seorang namja. Aku yakin aku masih normal. Aku pernah menyukai seorang yeoja saat aku masih di sekolah dasar dan itu membuktikan kalau aku bukan seorang _gay._ Tapi kenapa saat aku melihatmu... Ah... Entahlah. Sebenarnya apa yang salah disini? Kau yang terlalu cantik untuk jadi seorang namja, atau aku yang sudah tidak waras karena menyukai sesama jenis?

Aku mengelus surai pink-nya pelan, "Luhan hyung... Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu jika kau membutuhkanku. Cepatlah sadar hyung, aku... menyayangimu..."

Aku mengecup pelan keningnya dan menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dagu.

Aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan merebahkan tubuhku yang terasa remuk. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku yang makin lama terasa berat,

"Selamat tidur hyung,..."

.

.

.

"Nggh..." Luhan menggeliat pelan sambil mengerjap beberapa kali.

Luhan merasa hidung dan mulutnya tertutup sesuatu. Alat bantu oksigen kah? Luhan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya perlahan. Dan apalagi ini? Selang infus?

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Pandangannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, dan sepertinya dia kedinginan karena tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

_Sehun?_

Luhan turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ia melepas alat bantu oksigennya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun sambil membawa selimut di tangan kirinya.

Luhan berjongkok di depan sofa dimana Sehun terlelap. Ia memakaikan selimutnya perlahan pada Sehun yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Sehun-ah... terimakasih banyak."

CUP

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus surai keemasan yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya. Luhan berjalan pelan, kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tidak lama, Luhan sudah kembali terlelap.

Sosok yang Luhan kira sudah tertidur, membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Dia mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh seorang malaikat cantik yang sekarang sudah terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Luhan Pabbo."

.

.

.

* * *

"OH SEHUN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU TIDAK PULANG KE RUMAH! KEMANA SAJA KAU KEMARIN?! AKU MENELPONMU BERKALI-KALI DAN KAU TIDAK MENGHIRAUKAN PANGGILANKU SAMA SEKALI!"

"Hyung, dengarkan aku..."

"KAU TAU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU HAH?! SEMALAMAN AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR KARENAMU! DAN SEKARANG KAU TIBA-TIBA BERADA DI SEKOLAH DENGAN BAJU LUSUHMU ITU, SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEHARIAN KEMARIN?!"

"Aku minta maaf hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ponselku tertinggal di ruang dance jadi aku-..."

"KENAPA PONSELMU BISA KAU TINGGALKAN DISANA?! BAGAIMANA KALAU TERJADI SESUATU YANG BURUK PADAMU DAN AKU TIDAK BISA ADA DISANA SAAT KAU MEMBUTUHKANKU?! DASAR PABBO!"

"Baek, tenanglah sedikit.. mungkin kita bisa mendengarkan pen-.."

"DIAM KRIS! AKU TIDAK SEDANG BICARA PADAMU!" potong Baekhyun sambil menudingkan telunjuknya di wajah Kris.

"KAU MUNGKIN TAK TAU SEBERAPA BESAR AKU MENYAYANGIMU! TAPI AKU TAK BISA KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG AKU SAYANGI UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA! AKU MENYAYANGIMU SEPERTI ADIKKU SENDIRI OH SEHUN! KAU TAU? AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN DIRIKU KALAU SAMPAI DIRIMU TERLUKA! AKU HAMPIR GILA KARENA KAU! AKU... AKU.."

"Hyung, tenanglah. Kumohon jangan seperti ini..." ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang mulai terisak.

"Aku tau kau sangat menyayangiku, aku tau kau sangat peduli padaku. Tapi aku sudah besar Baekkie hyung, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan satu yang perlu kau ingat. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hyung, takkan pernah..."

"Hiks..dasar...Hiks...Pabbo!" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata sambil memukul dada bidang Sehun.

"Lihat hyungku yang manis ini, kau mengkhawatirkanku padahal kau yang seperti bayi," ujar Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"AH.. appo! Siapa yang kau sebut bayi? Aku tidak seperti bayi, Oh Sehun!"

"Menurutku kau memang seperti bayi. Dasar cengeng."

"MWO?! Wu Yifan... beraninya kau!"

Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan Kris dan berakhir dengan _Barazilian kick_ yang mendarat mulus di bokong Kris.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! Apa-apaan kau?! Aish... appo." jerit Kris sambil mengusap bokong kebanggaannya dengan sayang.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang kekanakan. Baekhyun bisa menjadi sangat bijak dan dewasa, tapi terkadang dia juga bisa bersikap seperti anak lima tahun yang lucu dan menggemaskan, dan tidak jarang dia menjadi orang yang paaaling menyebalkan dalam hidup Sehun. Namun, bagaimana pun sifat Baekhyun, dia tau. Dia tau Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Oh Sehun! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengamit lengan Sehun.

"Aku tau. Berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu itu hyung. Kau tak ingin dongsaengmu sendiri mencium bibirmu kan?"

"Yak! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan Sehun keras.

"Hyung hentikan! Kau tega menyakiti dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini?"

Baekhyun berhenti memukul lengan Sehun. "Baiklah. Ceritakan sekarang!"

"Arasseo, arasseo. Jadi kemarin..."

.

.

.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan menjenguk Luhan. Dan kau! Sepulang sekolah, pulanglah ke rumah dan bersihkan badanmu dulu. Baumu sangat mengganggu!"

"Baekkie hyung! Aku sudah mandi saat di rumah sakit! Enak saja kau mengatakan aku bau," jawab Sehun sambil mengendus-endus badannya. Tidak bau kok, batin Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Semalaman menjaga Luhan pasti membuatmu lelah." ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak lelah. Apa malam nanti aku boleh menemani Luhan hyung lagi?"

"Sebaiknya, malam ini aku yang menjaganya."

_Apa? Kris? Menjaga Luhan hyung?_

"Ah Kris, aku ingin tanya padamu. Kau mengenal Luhan dengan baik bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu... Kami dulu bersahabat. Dia sahabat yag sangat baik.." jawab Kris sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengingat masa-masa yang ia lalui bersama namja cantik itu.

"Apa dia punya kerabat di sini?"

"Setahuku tidak. Ibunya berada di desa. Ibunya memiliki penyakit paru-paru akut, jadi beliau tidak bisa tinggal di kota. Sedangkan ayahnya... pergi meninggalkan mereka saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun."

"Ah... kasihan sekali. Berarti dia hanya sendirian disini?"

"Sepertinya... mungkin."

_Luhan hyung hanya sendirian disini? Dimana ia tinggal? Dan... siapa yang akan bayar biaya rumah sakitnya? _gumam Sehun

"Kudengar dia diberi beasiswa penuh. Mulai dari biaya hidup, biaya pendidikan, sampai tempat tinggal. Ah.. Luhan pasti anak yang sangat pintar," ujar Baekhyun.

_Ah.. jadi begitu..._

"Baek, sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas..." ujar Kris sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah.. kau benar. Sehun aku kelas dulu. Annyeong!"

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Sehun tersenyum samar. Dia tak sabar ingin menjenguk Luhan setelah jam sekolah selesai.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat jam sekolah selesai, Sehun bergegas ke ruang dance untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal. Hah... untung saja ponselnya masih berada disana.

"Albino!"

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Sosok itu bersender di depan pintu dengan gaya *sok* cool-nya.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin ku dengar kau berlatih hingga malam. Bahkan Shim ahjussi sampai ketiduran di ruang jaganya saat menunggumu latihan.. Ckck apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa maksudmu?"

Namja itu terkekeh pelan, "Aku tau, kemarin hanya tinggal kau dan namja manis itu yang berlatih sampai malam. Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan denganya sampai lupa waktu?"

"Kami hanya berlatih. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain... Yak! berhenti menatapku seperti itu kkamjong! Aku sungguh tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya! Aish.. kenapa sifat pervertmu makin lama makin parah eoh?" ujar Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai tertawa, "Hmm kalau aku jadi kau, sudah ku'habisi' dia di tempat,.."

PLETAK!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hhh.. appo"

"Jaga mulutmu Kim Jongin. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuhnya SEDIKIT-pun!" ujar Sehun setelah menjitak kepala namja berkulit gelap itu sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'sedikit'.

"Ckck lihat betapa posesifnya dirimu."

Sehun mendelik tajam pada Kai.

"Sudah, akui saja. Kau menyukainya kan?"

Sehun mendengus pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, "Aku yakin aku masih normal..."

"Bukan salahmu kalau kau jatuh cinta pada seorang namja. Dia sangat cantik dan mempesona.. dan aku yakin bukan hanya kau yang jatuh dalam pesonanya. Aku juga langsung menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dia baik, ramah, dan aaah... Apa bisa ada manusia yang begitu sempurna seperti Luhan?"

Sehun terdiam, "Kau juga menyukainya?"

"Ya. Siapa yang tidak suka padanya? Tapi aku tau, rasa sukamu padanya lebih besar dari rasa sukaku padanya."

Sehun mengernyit. Apa iya? Apa ia benar-benar menyukai Luhan dalam konteks lebih dari seorang 'hyung'?

"Katakan padanya Hun."

"Katakan apa?"

"Kalau kau menyukainya."

"Ya, aku menyukainya, aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Tapi sebagai... hyung-ku,"

"Teruslah bohongi dirimu sendiri dan kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu."

Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih merenung. _Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan pada Luhan hyung kalau aku menyukainya sementara aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan?_

Kai berhenti dan membalikkan badan ke arah Sehun,

"Kau tau? Namja atau yeoja tidak masalah. Hati kecilmu lebih tau apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Cinta tidak pernah salah dalam memilih, Oh Sehun..."

Sehun menatap bingung sahabatnya yang sudah berjalan kembali. Sejak kapan kkamjong pervert itu tau kata-kata puitis seperti itu? Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit-langit. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas.

_"Cinta tidak pernah salah dalam memilih, Oh Sehun..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**At Hospital**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Lu?"

"Ah, sudah baikan. Kalian baik sekali mau menjengukku ke sini..."

"Kita kan teman. Sesama teman harus saling peduli bukan?"

"Kau benar. Terimakasih banyak Baekhyun..." Luhan tersenyum manis sambil berusaha duduk di tempat tidur.

Kris dengan sigap membantu Luhan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Gomawo, Kris-ah..."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... apakah Sehun tadi ke sekolah?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Senyuman Kris pudar saat Luhan menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Ulu hatinya terasa nyeri. Kris mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Apa?! Apa dia tidak pulang ke rumah? Dia tidak sarapan? Apa dia juga belum mengganti bajunya? Astaga... Di-"

"Ya! ya! Berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sehun! Kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri Xi Luhan!" cibir Baekhyun.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Luhan..."

"Ne Kris?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar nada bicara Kris tau bahwa Kris ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Luhan. Saat Kris menatapnya, dia mengerjap bingung. _Ah... aku mengerti apa maksudmu._

"Mmm, Luhan, Kris, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makan siang. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu Kris?"

Kris menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kalian berbincanglah dulu, aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit."

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan. Sambil berjalan dia bergumam, _Apa yang ingin Kris bicarakan sampai aku disuruh keluar segala? Huh.. Dasar menyebalkan_

.

.

.

"Luhan..."

"Ne?"

"Xiaolu..."

Luhan terdiam. Itu panggilan sayang Kris untuknya dulu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya sesak. Ia begitu merindukan panggilan yang selama tiga tahun ini tidak pernah didengarnya.

_-Flashback-_

_"Xiaolu! Ayo berangkat! Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?"_

_"Yaaa Kris tunggu sebentar! Aku belum menalikan sepatuku!"_

_"Hahh.. Aku duluan yaa. Sampai ketemu di sekolah Xiaolu!"_

_"Kriiiis. Aish... TUNGGU AKU!"_

_"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa! Hahaha"_

.

.

.

_"Xiaolu..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Kau tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"_

_"Hmm tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa... aku mencintai seseorang."_

.

.

.

_"Kris!"_

_"Xiaolu!"_

_"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!/Aku mau kau tau kalau..."_

_"Ahaha. Kau duluan Lu..."_

_"Mm.. tidak. Kau duluan!"_

_"Baiklah. Pastikan kau tidak pingsan setelah mendengar ini ne?"_

_Aku mengangguk_

_"Tao menerimaku!"_

**_Apa?_**

_"Kau tau Tao kan? Namja yang sering kuceritakan padamu! Dia sekarang sudah menjadi namjachinguku!"_

**_Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_**

_"Xiaolu.. kau mendengarku?"_

_"Ah.. Ne. Chukae Kris-ah..."_

_"Hehe. Terimakasih... Ah iya, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"_

**_Aku mau bilang aku menyu- ah ani. Aku mencintaimu Kris. Aku mau bilang kalau aku mencintaimu!_**

_"Aa-ani. Bukan sesuatu yang penting,"_

_"Benarkah?"_

**_Apakah apa yang aku rasakan penting untukmu?_**

_"Ne."_

.

.

.

"Luhan... Kenapa kau melamun?"

Luhan tersentak saat mendengar suara berat Kris.

"A-ani..." lirih Luhan

Kris menatap Luhan yang terlihat sedih. Perlahan, tangan Kris menyentuh pipi Luhan yang halus. Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Ah... aku bahkan lupa kulitmu sehalus ini,"

Luhan menunduk. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kau tau? Tiga tahun berpisah denganmu... Rasanya seperti mau mati saja."

Luhan mendongak menatap namja di depannya. Wajah tanpa cacatnya menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Luhan akui, tiga tahun tanpa Kris hampir membuatnya gila. Ia bahkan tak percaya ia masih waras sekarang. Bertemu kembali dengannya, merasakan kembali sentuhan lembutnya,... apa ini bukan mimpi? Tapi perasaannya... Ia tidak yakin perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Kris yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Nado," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Kris tersenyum lembut, "Aku terbiasa dengan kau yang selalu ada di sisiku. Setiap hari aku melihat wajahmu, tertawa denganmu, melakukan hampir segala hal bersamamu... Dan saat aku meninggalkanmu... Entahlah. Aku seperti kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Aku merasa semuanya terasa salah saat kau tidak ada di sampingku. Dan baru sekarang aku menyadari kalau..."

Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xiaolu..."

.

.

.

"Hhh.. Aku tidak tahu buah apa yang Luhan hyung suka. Tapi semoga dia menyukai buah yang aku beli," ujar Sehun sambil menenteng kantung kresek putih berisi buah apel.

Sehun tersenyum kepada beberapa perawat yang berpapasan dengannya, sambil sesekali mengintip kantung bawaannya yang berisi apel untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan apelnya baik-baik saja (?)

Kamar 97. Kamar Luhan.

Sehun menggenggam kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan...

"Aku mencintaimu, Xiaolu..."

DEG

Sehun membeku. Ia kenal suara siapa ini. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan kembali menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

.

.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara dalam ruangan itu.

Sehun mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Ia melihat Luhan yang sepertinya shock setelah mendengar apa yang diakatakan namja tadi.

.

.

Hening. Masih tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hingga akhirnya, Sehun melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan. Sepertinya, sekarang Luhan sudah lebih tenang. Terukir senyum samar di wajahnya. Sehun mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu dan...

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris..."

Sehun langsung menjauh dari pintu. Kantung bawaannya terjatuh dan apelnya menggelinding ke berbagai arah.

Sehun menatap pintu di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Kris mencintai Luhan. Kris mencintai Luhan... dan Luhan juga mencintai Kris? Sehun memegang dada kirinya yang sakit luar biasa. Ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Saat Luhan dalam dekapan Kris. Tapi kali ini, rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Sehun jatuh terduduk sambil menatap lantai.

"Chogiyo, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apakah ini apel-apel anda?" ujar orang itu sambil memungut apel yang berserakan di lantai.

Sehun masih terdiam. Persendiannya seakan copot dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Matanya memanas, dan makin lama penglihatannya makin kabur.

Tes

Satu bulir airmata meluncur melewati wajah mulusnya.

Tes Tes

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun menghapus kasar airmata yang seenaknya jatuh dari kolam matanya. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kantung yang diberikan orang itu.

"Gamsahabnida uisa-nim."

"Ne. Cheon- Hei! Kau? Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak. _Kenapa ia bisa tau namaku?_

"Ne. Ah... uisa-nim..."

"Kau ini kenapa eoh? Kenapa menangis seperti itu?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Sehunnie!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara. _Baekkie hyung?_

"Kau baru sampai? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Jung uisanim menatap namja manis di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah... kenalkan, dia hyungku. Byun Baekhyun," ujar Sehun

"Siapa ahjussi ini?"

"Dia dokter yang merawat Luhan hyung..."

"Oh... Anyyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun ibnida." ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan.

Namja itu tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Jung Yunho ibnida"

"Baiklah, aku masih ada urusan. Mungkin baru nanti sore nanti aku mengecek bagaimana perkembangan Luhan. Permisi..."

Sehun dan Baekhyun membungkuk bersamaan. Setelah Jung uisa pergi, Baekhyun menatap Sehun aneh.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau menangis?"

"A-apa?" jawab Sehun gelagapan.

"Ah ani, kau tak mungkin menangis. Selama empat tahun ini aku bahkan belum pernah melihatmu menangis."

Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Kajja! Kita masuk!"

* * *

**Sehun POV**

"Kajja! Kita masuk!"

Tidak. Aku tidak mau masuk! Bagaimana kalau di dalam mereka sedang berpelukan? Bagaimana kalau mereka sedang berciu-... ah! Tidak! Aku tidak mau masuk!

Tapi, kekuatan Baekkie hyung memang luar biasa. Ia menyeret paksa diriku agar masuk ke dalam.

"Luhaaan lihat siapa yang datang!"

Luhan hyung yang sedang menatap Kris sunbae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekkie hyung. Otomatis dia juga melihatku.

"Waaaa Sehun-ah! Kau datang lagi? Apa kau rindu padaku?" ujar Luhan hyung bersemangat sampai aku takut dia terjatuh dari ranjangnya karena melonjak terlalu keras.

Astaga. Lihat, dia yang begitu bahagia saat melihatku datang. Lihat senyum manisnya. Lihat badannya yang melonjak kegirangan saat bertemu denganku. Kalian lihat? Bukankah dia sangat manis?

Aku merasa jantungku berdenyut sakit. Kenapa kau sebahagia ini saat bertemu denganku? Kenapa kau membuatku ingin memelukmu? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti... menyukaiku? Hhh.. pada akhirnya aku harus menyerah pada kenyataan. Kau yang disana. Yang membuatku seperti orang gila dua hari ini. Yang sedang tersenyum manis padaku... mencintai orang lain.

Dan yang paling parah, orang itu juga mencintaimu.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Setelah memalingkan wajah sesaat, aku tersenyum padanya, "Ne. Aku merindukanmu hyung.."

Kris sunbae yang tadi sedang melihat keluar jendela, menatapku sesaat. Dia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat menyedihkan. Atau perasaanku saja? Entahlah.

Kris sunbae berjalan ke arahku. Ah ternyata bukan. Dia berjalan ke arah Baekkie hyung dan merangkul pundaknya,

"Jadi? Apa yang kau beli?"

"Aa-aku membeli jajangmyeon.."

Kris sunbae mengambil kantung yang dibawa Baekkie hyung untuk melihat isinya.

"Sepertinya enak. Kajja! kita makan diluar.."

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak makan disini saja?"

"Aku bilang aku ingin makan diluar." Kris sunbae menarik Baekkie hyung keluar ruangan.

"Ya! Wu Yifan! Apa-apan kau?! Lepaskan tanganku naga pabbo!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar ruangan dengan jeritan Bekkie hyung yang luar biasa mengganggu pendengaran siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Sehun-ah..."

Suaranya. Entah kenapa, aku senang dia menyebut namaku. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa dia memanggilku selembut itu? Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti memanggil... kekasihnya? Padahal aku tau, dia menganggapku sebatas DONGSAENG. Ya. Aku dianggap adik olehnya. Jadi, apa aku masih punya harapan? Jawabannya.. Tidak.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. Kumohon jangan sekarang. Jangan sampai aku menangis di depan Luhan hyung.

"Ne?"

"Aku lapar..."

"Lalu?"

"Haish... cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Memang aku harus bilang apa?"

"Kau bisa bilang, 'Kau lapar? Mau kubelikan sesuatu?' atau 'Ah.. mau kusuapi?' yaa atau apapun. Kenapa kau hanya bilang 'lalu'?" Dia mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Aku tertawa. Kalau boleh jujur aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Kenapa dia begitu menggemaskan dan manja padaku? Kau tau? Kau membuat ini semakin sulit untukku hyung.

"Eoh.. lihat hyung-ku yang manis ini. Minta disuapi hm?"

Dia tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

Aku mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Mmm aku mau menyuapimu atau tidak ya?" ujarku sambil memutar-mutar sumpit di tanganku.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Baiklah aku makan sendiri kalau begitu. Kemarikan makananku!"

"Aigoo... Lihat betapa lucunya kalau anak rusa sedang marah,"

_Bisakah aku melupakan kalau dia mencintai orang lain?_

"Berhenti menggodaku Oh Sehun! Cepat kemarikan makananku,"

"Coba ambil kalau kau bisa! Hahaha,"

_Kali ini saja. Bolehkah hanya aku yang memilikinya?_

"Aaah kau ini. Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Haha. Baiklah, baiklah aku akan menyuapimu. Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Astaga. Aku sedang sakit Oh Sehun. Dan kau minta imbalan karena kau mau menyuapiku? Kau ini memang benar-benar..."

"Benar-benar apa? Tampan hm?"

"Apa hubungannya kau minta imbalan dengan kau tampan? Dasar pabbo!"

"Sudahlah hyung. Permintaanku tidak susah. Kau ingin cepat aku suapi bukan? Kau mau gara-gara kau telat makan kesehatanmu memburuk?"

"Hhh.. araseo arasseo! Apa permintaanmu?"

_Masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia menyukai orang lain? Biarlah. __Biarkan aku egois kali ini saja._

"..ppopo,"

"Mwo?!"

"Aish kau tak dengar apa permintaanku? Poppo,"

CUP

_Aku tau aku egois. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Aku tak peduli apa yang aku lakukan ini benar atau salah. Aku tak peduli. Selama kau ada di sisiku.. aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

"Sudah. Sekarang suapi aku!"

"Hehe gomawo hyung. Baiklah sekarang buka mulutmu... Aaaa"

"Aaaam. Gomawo Sehunnie~"

"Ss-sehunnie?"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu Sehunnie?"

"Bukan begitu hyung, tapi hanya orangtuaku dan Baekkie hyung yang memanggilku seperti itu.."

"Hehe. Kau lupa? Aku ini hyungmu Sehunnie.. Aku juga keluargamu."

_Pada akhirnya kenyataan memang selalu menyakitkan bukan? Seberapa egoisnya diriku, sebesar apa pun aku mengacuhkan semuanya, kenyataan itu tetap ada di hadapanku. Kenapa dia terus mengejarku sejauh ini? Kenapa kenyataan pahit itu terus menghampiriku?_

"Ah.. Kau benar hyung..."

"Jadi, aku boleh memanggilmu Sehunnie?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo makan lagi, Aaaa..."

"Sehunnie..."

"Ne? Ada apa hyung?"

"Gomawo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya.. terimakasih."

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Aku masih terus menyuapinya sambil sesekali mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan dengan tisu.

"Kau seperti anak kecil hyung. Makan sudah disuapi masih saja belepotan."

"Berarti kau yang tidak bisa menyuapiku dengan benar!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

"Karena aku hyungmu. Jadi kau yang salah."

"Baiklah.. Karena kau cantik dan menggemaskan, jadi terserah padamu saja."

"Berhenti mengatai aku cantik. Aku ini namja. Aku TAMPAN."

"Ah... sepertinya aku tidak bisa memanggilmu hyung,"

"Wae?"

"Bukankah kau lebih pantas dipanggil noona? Hahahaha..."

"OH SEHUUUN!"

_Jika aku bisa mengendalikan waktu, akan kuhentikan waktu detik ini juga. Dimana suara tawanya bergema di ruangan ini, dimana tangan mungilnya memukul lenganku, dimana dia memanggilku 'Sehunnie'. Aku ingin aku berada di tempat ini, bersamanya, tapi dengan realitas berbeda. Kenyataan dimana aku menyukainya dan dia tidak mencintai siapa pun. Setidaknya itu lebih baik. Karena aku tau, dia tak mungkin menyukaiku._

_Rasa sayangnya padaku begitu tulus. Sekalipun kau bilang kau sayang padaku karena kau menganggap aku seperti adikmu sendiri, entah kenapa hatiku menafsirkan itu sebagai perasaan lain. Apa ini efek dari terlalu menyukai seseorang? Terlalu berharap pada seseorang yang bahkan dari awal pun tidak pernah memberi harapan untukmu?_

"Sehunnie.. Sepertinya tadi kau membawa sesuatu untukku,"

"Ah ya. Aku membawa apel untukmu. Kau mau hyung?"

"Ne. Kupaskan satu untukku."

"Baiklah princess, tunggu sebentar ne?"

"Prince. Bukan princess,"

Aku tertawa, "Tatap mataku hyung.."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

Aku meraih tengkuknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Entah karena aku sudah gila atau apa, aku melihat semburat merah muda pada pipinya.

"Kau bisa lihat bayanganmu di mataku?"

Dia menatap mataku dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang kau bisa tau betapa cantiknya dirimu saat aku melihatmu,"

Pipinya memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Aku tertawa. Dia sangat lucu kalau sedang merona. Lalu, aku mengambil buah apel dan mengamati mereka bergantian. Luhan. Apel. Luhan. Apel.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengamatimu dan mengamati apel ini. Kau tau hyung? Sepertinya kalian saudara kembar.."

"Apa?! Saudara kembar? Saudara kembarku adalah sebuah apel?!"

"Lihatlah. Kalian sama-sama manis dan... merah."

Wajahnya makin merah dan dia melempar bantalnya membabi-buta ke arahku. Aku segera berlari menjauhinya sambil tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjangnya. Aku mengambil pisau dan mengupas apel untuk Luhan hyung.

"Hyung.."

"Ne?"

"Jeongmal gomawo."

"Mwo? Wae? Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Iya. Tapi... kenapa kau..."

"Terimakasih."

_Apakah aku harus menyerah pada kenyataan?_

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi hyung yang baik untukku... Terimakasih."

.

.

.

* * *

Di taman belakang rumah sakit, dua orang namja sedang duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi taman. Mereka berdua memegang mangkuk jajangmyeon yang sudah kosong. Namja yang lebih tinggi seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Sedangkan namja satunya lagi terlihat kesal sambil sesekali melirik kea rah namja di sebelahnya.

"Kau mengajakku kesini tapi dari saat kita makan kau tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh? Apa kau lupa aku ada disini?"

Namja yang lebih tinggi tidak menjawab. Dia merentangkan tangannnya dia atas kursi taman sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hah.. percuma bicara dengan orang sepertimu. Lebih baik aku menemani Sehun dan Luhan di dalam."

SRET

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Wu Yifan? Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku!"

Namja itu menyeret Baekhyun dan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Wu. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sehun.."

"Mwo? Sehun? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Apa dia dekat dengan Luhan?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah.. aku tt-tidak tau. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau ingin aku mati disini gara-gara tatapan dinginmu itu hah? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Setahuku mereka baru kenal tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi Sehunnie terlihat peduli sekali padanya, kau tau? Waktu hari pertama sekolah mereka-…"

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Nn-ne?"

"Aku harus bicara denganmu..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Huwaaa maaf ya chapter ini kurang greget. Maaf juga kalo ada yang kurang puas dengan chapter ini, tapi author udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin pas bikin ceritanya. Abang Sehun ngenes banget ga sih? :( Aduuuh udah sini sama author aja kalo Lulunya gamau.. *digampar Sehun* saya sendiri jadi galau. Apakah fic ini akan berakhir dengan HunHan atau Krishan? Menurut kalian gimana?**

**Ada yang punya ide buat chapter depan? Oh iya, saya mau nanya, kata kalian mending KrisBaek atau ChanBaek? Mohon dibantu milih yaa... Ini saya lagi galaw-_- Kalau kalian punya saran, kritik dan apapun deh yang mau disampaikan ke author, silahkan isi kotak review. Author akan menerima masukan dan kritikan apapun dengan senang hati.**

**WAJIB MENINGGALKAN JEJAK!**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**HDHH, BaekLuluDeer, Guest, 71088wolf, niyoung, HyunRa, lisnana1, Guest, ssnowish, bubblesalts, Kim Bo Mi, ****PRINCE ICE OH SEHUN HANDSOME ULALA (Id nya inspiratif sekali XD), dultxo**

**jeongmal gomawo karena sudah mereview :) dan terima kasih juga buat silent rider yang sudi baca cerita saya~ buat yang punya account udah di PM yaa**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Guest : Waah jeongmal? Hehe gomawo :) udah dibanyakin ya HunHan momentnya dan udah diselipin KrisHan juga.. Gomawo sudah mereviw :)**

**niyoung : Yaaah kamu kurang beruntung.. jadi ga dapet kisseu deh dari author :3 hehe. Udah dibanyakin yaa HunHannya :D Gomawo sudah mereview :)**

**lisnana1 : Hehe iya udah dibanyakin HunHan momentnya :) Gomawo semangatnya :D Ini udah dilanjut.. Gomawo sudah mereview :)**

******PRINCE ICE OH SEHUN HANDSOME ULALA : IYA EMANG MEREKA TUH YAH. SAMA-SAMA NGENES T_T tapi author gabisa jauhin mereka sama fansnya, abis mereka terlalu mempesona.. nanti malah author yang disembelih, digorok, dicincang dan dijadiin makanan orang utan._. Udah dilanjuut~ Terimakasih semangatnya :D Gomawojuga sudah mereview :)**

**bubblesalts : Jeongmal? Aduh author jadi terharu :') udah diupdate niih. Gomawo sudah mereview :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Complicated

**.**

**Title : When a Deer Meet The Albino**

**Author : HunHanLoverz**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff**

**Pairing :**

**HunHan/KrisHan**

**Warning : YAOI! BoyXBoylove, typo(s)**

**Cast :**

**- Luhan as Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**- Byun Baekyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Wu Yi Fan/Kris**

**-Jung Soo Jung as Jung Krystal**

**(akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Annyeoooong! Maafkan saya yang baru bisa apdet sekarang :( akhir-akhir ini saya banyak TO dimana-mana dan itu menghambat saya buat nulis chap 5 ini. Sebagai gantinya, saya buat chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maafkan bila ceritanya membosankan dan ga menarik...**

**Langsung baca aja deh! Cekidot!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Di taman belakang rumah sakit, dua orang namja sedang duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi taman. Mereka berdua memegang mangkuk jajangmyeon yang sudah kosong. Namja yang lebih tinggi seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Sedangkan namja satunya lagi terlihat kesal sambil sesekali melirik kea rah namja di sebelahnya._

_"Kau mengajakku kesini tapi dari saat kita makan kau tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh? Apa kau lupa aku ada disini?"_

_Namja yang lebih tinggi tidak menjawab. Dia merentangkan tangannnya dia atas kursi taman sambil memejamkan matanya._

_"Hah.. percuma bicara dengan orang sepertimu. Lebih baik aku menemani Sehun dan Luhan di dalam."_

_SRET_

_"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Wu Yifan? Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku!"_

_Namja itu menyeret Baekhyun dan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar ia duduk di sebelahnya._

_"Baiklah Tuan Wu. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_"Sehun.."_

_"Mwo? Sehun? Ada apa dengannya?"_

_"Apa dia dekat dengan Luhan?"_

_"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya Byun Baekhyun."_

_"Ah.. aku tt-tidak tau. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau ingin aku mati disini gara-gara tatapan dinginmu itu hah? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Setahuku mereka baru kenal tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi Sehunnie terlihat peduli sekali padanya, kau tau? Waktu hari pertama sekolah mereka-…"_

_"Byun Baekhyun?"_

_"Nn-ne?"_

_"Aku harus bicara denganmu..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 5 : Complicated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Namja berkulit putih hampir pucat itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun saat namja manis yang duduk di ranjang mengajaknya bicara.

Walaupun pemandangan langit senja sudah memenuhi kaca jendela di depannya, sosok itu masih betah berdiam diri dalam ruangan ini. Semburat merah jingga yang mewarnai ujung-ujung langit sepertinya akan berganti ungu gelap dan biru tua, menandakan malam akan segera berkuasa. Sosok jangkung yang sedang menatap jendela menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

Mencoba menerima realita semacam ini bukan perkara mudah. Bagaimana dirimu bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang hampir membuatmu terkena serangan jantung bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu ternyata mencintai seseorang yang jauh lebih sempurna darimu? Bagaimana dirimu yang tidak punya apa-apa bisa berani menyukai seseorang yang hampir mendekati sempurna?

Sebenarnya apa yang salah?

Apa bertemu dengannya adalah sebuah kesalahan?

"Sehunnie..."

Sosok itu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap bahwa setelah ini dia bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi dan melakukan apa yang sepantasnya ia lakukan sebagai seorang _adik_ yang baik.

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ani,"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Oh Sehun."

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung? Aku hanya sedang melihat pemandangan di luar. Aku memang tidak memikirkan apa-apa.."

Namja manis itu mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Yah.. Lupakan saja. Kau pikir aku tidak lihat daritadi kau memejamkan matamu? Bagaimana mungkin kau melihat pemandangan dengan mata tertutup? Tapi... sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pulang Sehunnie, hari sudah hampir malam."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang sambil menyentil hidung namja manis yang berada di depannya.

"Yak! Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyentilku?" Luhan sedikit berteriak pada Sehun sambil mengelus hidungnya yang memerah.

Sehun tertawa sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

Luhan pikir dia sudah tidak waras. Pada awalnya hanya hidungnya saja yang memerah. Dan sekarang, darahnya serasa berkumpul di pipi bahkan menjalar sampai ke telinga.

Sosok jangkung itu makin mendekat dan terus mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya, sampai dia menarik tengkuk namja manis itu dan...

**TUK**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

Astaga. Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Apakah dia tak tau jantungku tak bisa bekerja dengan normal kalau dia sedekat ini denganku? Kalau kali ini dia hanya ingin membetulkan poniku, aku benar-benar akan melemparnya keluar jendela.

Oh Tuhan... Kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku? Aku ingin sekali mendorongnya menjauh dariku tapi instingku mengatakan bahwa apa yang dia lakukan tidak salah, dan hatiku juga mengatakan bahwa aku memang... menginginkannya?

**TUK**

Keningnya menubruk keningku. Hidung kami bersentuhan dan dia memejamkan matanya. Aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya menyapu lembut wajahku. Aku juga ikut terpejam. Walau posisi kami sekarang sangat aneh, entah kenapa... Aku merasa... sangat nyaman.

"Kau mengusirku hyung?"

Aku yang sedang terpejam karena terlena akan aroma tubuhnya sontak membuka mata,"Nn-ne?"

"Kau tadi menyuruhku pulang. Kau mengusirku?"

"Aa-ani, aa-aku hh..hanya khawatir kau kelelahan dan tidak bisa tt-tampil di acara ss-sekolah, Sehunnie.."

Bagus. Sekarang lidahku juga ikut bermasalah. Setelah tubuhku dibuat kaku olehnya, sekarang giliran lidahku yang kena imbasnya. Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu? Ahahaha"

Aku begini karena dirimu Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau betah sekali mengerjaiku seperti ini? Aku tau kau bercanda, tapi apa kau tau kau bisa membuatku mati karena jantungku nyaris meloncat keluar saat kau sedekat ini denganku?

"Hyung,.. kau kenapa?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan mendorong bahunya kasar, "Aku kenapa? Kau yang kenapa Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau sedekat ini denganku? Aish.. menyingkirlah!"

Dia menjauh beberapa senti dari wajahku. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tertawa.

Tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah saat dipeluk olehnya? Kau bahkan terlihat sangat nyaman dalam dekapannya. Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka saat melakukan _skinship_ denganku?"

Olehnya? Siapa yang dia maksud?

Kris?

"Sehunnie... aku tidak marah.. hh-hanya saja ak..aku.."

Astaga. Kumohon bicaralah dengan benar! Kenapa lidahku terasa kaku saat dia menatapku?

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku mengerti."

"Ss-sehun biar aku jelaskan padamu. Sebenarnya..."

**BRAKK!**

**Luhan POV end**

**.**

**BRAKK!**

"Sehunnie, ayo kita pulang! Kau sudah selesai dengan acara melepas rindumu dengan Luhan bukan? Hhh.. kau tak tau betapa sulitnya waktu yang kulalui saat kalian berdua bermesraan disini. Naga pabbo itu menyeretku kesana-kemari seolah-olah aku adalah sebuah troli. Apa dia tidak bisa diam sebentar saja dan membuat hidupku sedikit lebih tenang? AAAARGH DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

"YAK! Ini rumah sakit, pendek! Pelankan suaramu.."

"DIAM KAU NAGA PABBO!"

"Hyung, kau bisa menganggu pasien lain kalau terus berteriak seperti itu. Tenanglah.."

"Sehunnie... Kau tidak tau betapa menyebalkannya si naga mesum ini. Dia bahkan hampir menciumku saat di taman tadi."

"Apa?! Aku hanya membersihkan sisa minuman yang menempel di dekat bibirmu dengan ibu jariku. Kau pikir ada orang yang sudi mencium mulut bebekmu itu? Orang yang mau menciummu pasti sudah gila!"

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, hari sudah larut..." ujar Luhan menginterupsi pertengkaran Kris dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Sehun baru mau membuka mulutnya saat ia mendengar,

"Luhan benar, sebaiknya kalian segera pulang. Aku akan menjaga Luhan malam ini..."

"Ah.. tak usah repot-repot Kris. Aku yakin aku sudah-"

"Xiaolu,"

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih berada dalam ruangan itu memandang ke arah Kris dan Luhan. Sehun merasa ia berada dalam scene sebuah drama fantasi. Lihatlah. Kris yang begitu tampan bak pangeran dan Luhan yang mempesona bagaikan seorang putri. Apalagi Kris dengan tatapan lembutnya kini sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan mesra. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum seperti orang gila, rasanya Sehun ingin meninju Kris agar segera menjauhi hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Aigooo. Kalian benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku heran. Kau seperti naga menyebalkan saat bersamaku. Menyeretku kesana-kemari tanpa arah tujuan juga tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun. Lihat saat kau berada di depan Luhan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi manis begini eoh?"

Kris mendengus, "Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka diriku yang manis saat bersama Luhan?"

"Aish... bukan begitu maksudku. Coba pikirkan perasaanku saat bersamamu. Apa ada orang yang mau diperlakukan seperti troli belanjaan?"

"Kalau kau ingin aku berbuat manis padamu, maka kau harus-..."

"Argh,"

Terdengar suara erangan kecil dari belakang tubuh Kris. Sehun yang berada di samping Baekhyun langsung menghampiri sosok mungil yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit, disusul Kris yang tersentak kaget dan langsung menghampiri ranjang di belakangnya.

"Luhan hyung.../Xiaolu..."

Sehun dan Kris reflek menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sedikit...er...mengerikan.

"Kenapa hyung? Ada yang sakit?" Sehun tidak peduli dengan tatapan mematikan Kris. Pikirannya fokus pada namja di depannya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil meringis.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu siang tadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu. Obat? Obat apa? Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu dia tersenyum manis dan menggeleng.

"Hehe. Aku belum minum obatku"

"YAAK! XI LUHAN! KAU INI BAGAIMANA? SEKARANG CEPAT MINUM OBATMU! KAU TIDAK INGIN SEMBUH HAH? APA KAU INGIN MATI DISINI?!"

"Baekkie hyung! Jangan marahi Luhan hyung. Ini salahku. Tadi aku mengajak Luhan hyung bermain dan aku lupa mengingatkannya minum obat. Maafkan aku hyung.."

"Aish terserahlah. Sekarang cepat minum obatmu," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengambil obat di meja dan menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Luhan.

"Ne. Gomawo Baekhyun-ah,"

Luhan meminum obat yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Di sisi lain, Kris memperhatikan Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tatapan Sehun begitu 'berbeda'. Sehun terlihat begitu khawatir saat Luhan kesakitan, dan begitu lega saat Luhan sudah meminum obatnya. Ia merasa tatapan yang diberikan Sehun pada Luhan, sama halnya saat Luhan menatapnya... dulu. Apakah ini berarti...

"Kris. Kenapa kau menatap Sehun seperti itu?"

Kris yang tertangkap basah tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela yang berada di belakang Sehun, "Ani. Aku sedang melihat pemandangan di luar, bukan sedang memperhatikan bocah albino itu."

Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'benarkah?'. Kris yang mengerti arti tatapan Luhan mengacak surai pink namja manis itu sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tak kusangka pesona seorang Luhan bisa berpengaruh besar pada sifatmu..."

"Apa maksudmu Baek?"

"Sudahlah lupakan. Ayo Sehunnie kita pulang..."

Sehun yang masih asik menatap Luhan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang penasaran mengapa Sehun mengacuhkan ajakan Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun tidak berkedip saat Luhan berbalik ke arahnya. Luhan tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Ahahaha Sehunnie.. kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku sangat tampan sampai kau lupa caranya berkedip hm?"

Sehun tersenyum. Dia senang mendengar Luhan tertawa manis seperti sekarang. Ah.. rasanya dia ingin membungkus Luhan dengan kertas kado dan membawanya pulang agar Luhan bisa menemaninya setiap hari. Setidaknya, tawa namja rusa itu bisa menetralisir teriakan 7 oktaf Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga.

Kalau saja namja itu memiliki keberanian, hanya dua kata yang ingin diucapkannya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Saranghaeyo, hyung_

_._

_._

Tiba-tiba tawa Luhan terhenti dan matanya membulat. Kris menatap Sehun seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kaget bercampur dengan sorot tidak percaya.

Baiklah, apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Kk-kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau..."

"Sehun. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kris kumohon jaga Luhan dengan baik. Kalau Luhan sampai lecet sedikit saja, bisa kupastikan Brazilian kick-ku akan bertamu ke kepalamu. Baiklah, hari sudah semakin larut. Kami harus segera pulang. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh Luhan-ah. Jangan lupa minum obatmu sebelum kau tidur. Kami pulang duluan. Annyeong!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyeret paksa Sehun dari ranjang Luhan.

"Ya! Baekkie hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung! Anny-..."

**BLAM!**

Luhan terdiam. Ia menatap pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong setelah Baekhyun dan Sehun keluar.

Kris menatap Luhan yang terlihat shock. Kris mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang Luhan dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya, "Xiaolu..."

Luhan memejamkan mata dan mendorong pelan Kris agar ia bisa bebas dari dekapan namja tampan itu. Terlihat kerut samar di kening Kris. Luhan tidak pernah menolak saat ia memeluknya, dan kenapa sekarang Luhan tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Luhan tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan namja tampan itu, "Kris. Aku rasa... aku tau jawabannya."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Astaga Sehunnie! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Sekarang Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Jelas mereka tidak jalan kaki. Mereka pulang dengan mengendarai motor Baekhyun.

Semilir angin yang menubruk kulit pucat Sehun membuat jarinya memutih. Ditambah teriakan Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti sama sekali sejak keluar dari kamar Luhan membuat Sehun ingin menggeplak kepala Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"Hyung! Berhentilah berteriak! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terus-terusan memarahiku?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan memberhentikan motornya dengan tidak berkeprimotoran. Sehun hampir saja terjatuh kalau dia tidak menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Astaga hyung... Apa kau sudah tidak waras?!"

"Kau yang tidak waras Hun! Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal tadi di depan Kris?!"

Hal tadi? Hal apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Baekhyun menghela napas, nada bicaranya ia atur agar tidak terkesan mengerikan, "Apa kau menyukai Luhan? Baiklah aku rasa ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku butuh jawaban yang sebenarnya darimu."

Sehun menelan salivanya susah payah. Apa terlihat jelas kalau ia menyukai Luhan?

"Kk-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"KENAPA?! ASTAGA OH SEHUN! KAU BARU SAJA MENGATAKAN KAU MENCINTAINYA DAN KAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAU APA YANG AKU BICARAKAN?"

Sontak Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Aku bilang aku mencintainya? Kapan?

"Aa-apa?"

Baekhyun turun dari motor dan melepaskan helmnya kasar.

"Walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya aku tau kau mencintai Luhan. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan kata 'itu' di depan Kris?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening sambil melepas helmnya.

"Kata apa?"

"Kau mengucapkan 'Saranghaeyo, hyung'. Oke mungkin itu bukan masalah. Karena seorang dongsaeng bisa saja mencintai hyungnya. Tapi nada bicaramu yang menjadikan itu sebuah masalah. Kau mengucapkan itu seperti sedang bicara dengan kekasihmu."

Tercetak kerut samar di pelipis Sehun. Dengan cepat ia mengulas balik ingatannya saat masih di rumah sakit. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Luhan? Kapan? Apakah saat-... Ah. Apakah saat dia sedang melamun dia tidak sengaja mengucapkan dua kata itu? Sehun ingat, saat mendengar tawa Luhan dia seperti tidak menginjak bumi. Rasanya seperti berada di surga dimana malaikat cantik sedang tertawa di sampingnya. Dan saat itu, memang hanya dua kata yang ada dalam benaknya. Kata terkutuk itu. Sial.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke arah rumah sakit.

**GREB**

Baekhyun meraih lengan Sehun,"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku takut Luhan hyung salah paham. Setidaknya aku harus menjelaskan kalau aku mencintainya sebagai... ehm... sebagai..."

"Sudahlah. Tak usah kau jelaskan padanya. Aku rasa Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"A-ah tt-tidak tadi Kris mengatakan padaku kalau.. Ah mm-maksudku.."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam. Dia tau hyungnya tidak pandai berbohong. Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan sedikit menunduk untuk menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Apa? Apa yang Kris sunbae katakan padamu?"

Baekhyun menunduk takut. Dia tak pernah melihat Sehun menatapnya seperti ini sebelumnya, "A-ah.. itu... Aish. Lupakan! Apa kau tau Kris menyukai Luhan? Setidaknya kau bisa menjaga perasaan Kris dengan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depannya!"

Sehun terdiam. Benar. Ada yang dia lupakan... Kris. Sekalipun dia berlari ke rumah sakit, tak akan ada yang berubah. Apa Luhan peduli pada perasaanmu? Memang apa arti perkataanmu untuk Luhan? Toh, dia juga hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik.

"Kau benar. Kris sunbae..."

"Sehunnie... sebenarnya..."

"Mereka terlihat sangat cocok bukan? Kris sunbae tampan dan keren sedangkan Luhan hyung begitu manis dan ramah..."

"Ss-sehun... Bukan begitu, Luhan..."

"Bukankah seperti cerita dari negeri dongeng? Sang Pangeran tampan bersanding dengan Putri cantik jelita..."

"Sehun, dengarkan aku..."

"-dan mereka hidup bahagia... Selamanya,"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sehunnie..."

Sehun tersenyum miris. Jika memang takdir Luhan adalah menjadi pendamping hidup Kris, dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya... Apakah ini berarti dia akan menderita dan memendam perasaan ini... _Selamanya_?

"Sehun. Dengar, sebenarnya Luhan..."

**GREB**

Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh namja manis ini.

"Hyung.."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus surai keemasan Sehun, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi manja begini?"

Sehun memeluk Baehyun erat, "Apa kau tidak kedinginan hyung? Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan minum coklat hangat.."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Aigoo.. Lihat adikku yang manis ini. Baiklah, kajja kita pulang,"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Luhan sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa, dengan catatan harus menjaga pola makan juga tidak melewatkan jadwal minum obatnya. Untuk sementara, Luhan tinggal bersama Kris. Sebenarnya pihak sekolahnya dulu telah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuknya. Hanya saja, saat Kris memberitahu orang tuanya akan keadaan Luhan, Ny. Wu langsung menyuruh Luhan tinggal di rumah mereka. Setidaknya sampai keadaan Luhan benar-benar pulih.

Ny. Wu dan Ny. Xi adalah teman baik. Maka dari itu, Ny. Wu menganggap Luhan seperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan biaya rumah sakit saat Luhan dirawat juga dibayar oleh Ny. Wu. Untuk membalas kebaikan Ny. Wu, Luhan yang sebenarnya agak sungkan untuk tinggal di rumah Kris terpaksa harus menerima tawaran itu, walaupun dia berjanji akan menggantikan uang yang sudah dikeluarkan Ny. Wu untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit saat dia sudah dapat pekerjaan. Dan... bagaimana dengan Kris? Jelas dia senang bukan kepalang. Luhan serumah dengannya? Ini sebuah keajaiban.

Hari ini, Sehun akan tampil di acara sekolah. Luhan sangat merindukan namja albino itu. Semenjak tinggal di rumah Kris, dia jarang keluar kelas. Saat berangkat, ia bersama Kris. Saat istirahat, Ny. Wu sudah membuat bekal untuknya jadi dia tak perlu susah-susah berdesakan di kantin. Begitu pula saat pulang, Kris langsung menyeretnya ke lapangan parkir. Mengingat untuk menjaga kesehatannya tetap stabil Luhan tidak boleh terlalu lelah, dia tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler seminggu ini. Padahal club dance adalah tempat terakhir dimana ia menaruh harapannya... Harapannya untuk bertemu Sehun.

Dia hanya sempat menanyakan keadaan Sehun pada Baekhyun saat di kelas. Dan Baekhyun akan menceritakan bagaimana Sehun merajuk padanya, Sehun yang bangun kesiangan dan akhirnya ditinggal Baekhyun, juga Sehun yang tertidur di kamar mandi sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sendiri mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun. Apalagi bagian dimana Sehun menyebut-nyebut namanya saat di kamar mandi. Apa Sehun juga merindukannya?

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun berlatih sangat giat, saat bel pulang berdering dia langsung menuju ruang dance. Karena itulah seminggu ini Luhan tidak pernah bertemu Sehun.

Dan sekarang, lihatlah. Luhan duduk di bangku paling depan, bersama fans-fans yeoja Sehun-Kai yang terus berteriak 'Sehun oppa, saranghaeyo!' atau 'Kai oppa menikahlah denganku!" dan masih banyak lagi.

Luhan harus berusaha keras untuk menahan senyumnya. Dia sangat merindukan Sehun. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan teriakan di kanan-kirinya. Dia hanya fokus ke arah panggung. Kenapa? Karena sekarang giliran Sehun untuk tampil, tentu saja.

"KYAAA SEHUN OPPA! ASTAGA,.."

"KAI OPPAAA! AAAAH KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Sehun, Kai, Taemin, Minho dan Aaron naik ke atas panggung. Sehun menoleh sekilas ke arah fansnya. Tepat saat dia menolehkan kepalanya, dia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Sehun-ah! Hwaiting!"

Sehun melihat kerumunan fans-nya. Entah kenapa, dari sekian banyak teriakan yeoja yang saling bersahutan, suara teriakan itu yang paling jelas terdengar. Dan suara itu adalah suara seorang... namja? Sejak kapan dia punya fans seorang namja?

Saat Sehun melihat Luhan disana, Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sambil meloncat-loncat, Sehun tersenyum lebar dan balas melambai ke arah Luhan.

"AAAAAA SEHUN OPPA TERSENYUM PADAKU! LIHAT! LIHAT! AAA SEHUN OPPA AKU MENCINTAIMU~ KYAAAA"

Luhan tau Sehun tersenyum padanya. Luhan membentuk tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya. Menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara '_Sehunnie, hwaiting!_'

Jika musik belum diputar Sehun yakin dia akan segera turun dari panggung dan mencium Luhan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

* * *

"SEHUN OPPA PENAMPILANMU BAGUS SEKALI! KAU SANGAT SEXY!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil berusaha menembus kerumunan yeoja yang terus meneriakkan namanya. Mereka terus-menerus mendorong, memeluk dan menarik baju namja albino itu. Setidaknya, walaupun suara teriakan Baekhyun tidak jauh lebih baik dari mereka, Baekhyun tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Menarik dan mendorong dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan sambil berteriak tepat di telinganya. Ini betul-betul mengerikan.

"Oppa, kau ada waktu sebentar?"

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengamati yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah. Sehun yakin penglihatannya masih normal. Yeoja yang sedang mengamit lengannya, adalah yeoja yang jadi incaran sebagian banyak namja di sekolah ini. Jung Krystal. Sehun tau, Krystal adalah satu dari sekian banyak fans fanatiknya. Yang dia tidak tahu adalah, Kenapa yeoja ini tiba-tiba mengamit lengannya dan bertingkah manja begini?

"Ada apa Krystal-ssi?" ujar Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Krystal dari lengannya,

Krystal mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Sehun, "Lebih baik kita bicara diluar saja,"

Krystal menarik -sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut menyeret- Sehun keluar melewati kerumunan yeoja yang tidak berhenti menjerit meneriakkan nama Sehun, Kai, Minho dan anggota klub dance lainnya.

Setelah sampai di luar ruangan, Sehun merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut sambil memandang Krystal, "Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Krystal-ssi?"

"Buang embel-embel -ssi itu. Cukup Krystal saja." jawab Krystal sambil mengerling pada Sehun.

Sehun memutar matanya malas dan mendengus pelan, "Oke. Krystal.. Katakan apa yang mau kau-"

"Sehun-ah, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sudah mencintaimu dari saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku selalu memimpikanmu setiap hari, wajah tampanmu selalu saja mengganggu konsentrasiku saat aku sedang melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu walau hanya sedetik. Dan aku sadar, bahwa aku begini karena aku terlalu menyayangimu dan mencintaimu. Kumohon oppa... maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Kaget. Tidak percaya. Bingung. Sehun bahkan tidak sadar ia sedang menahan napas. Jung Krystal, salah satu primadona di sekolah ini, baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya? Astaga, sebenarnya setampan apa Oh Sehun sampai primadona yang satu ini jatuh hati padanya? Padahal sudah banyak namja yang mengantre untuk jadi kekasihnya tidak dia hiraukan sama sekali.

"Sehun? Kau mendengarku?"

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"SEHUN-AH!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Krystal. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil mengelus dadanya, "Wae?"

"Kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan tidak? Apa jawabanmu?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menunduk, "Mmm.. ss-sebenarnya aku... mm ak-aku-"

"SEHUNNIE!"

Terimakasih Tuhan. Suara itu adalah penyelamat sekaligus pembawa berkah untuk Oh Sehun. Tanpa menoleh pun, Sehun sudah tahu suara siapa itu.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Sehun langsung berlari ke arah Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Hyung, bogoshippo..."

Luhan terkekeh kecil sambil mengelus rambut blonde Sehun sayang, "Nado hun..."

Krystal menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Sebenarnya siapa namja itu? Kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan Sehun?

"Ekhem..."

Luhan yang sedang asik memainkan rambut Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan langsung menjauhkan Sehun yang masih betah memeluk tubuhnya.

"A-ah... Mianhae, aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Annyeong, Xi Luhan ibnida. Aku murid baru di sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya..."

Krystal memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tidak mengacuhkan uluran tangan Luhan dan beralih menatap Sehun.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Oh Sehun.."

Luhan menarik uluran tangannya dan menatap Sehun, "Ah... kau sedang ada urusan ya? Mianhae jika aku mengganggu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke-"

**SRET**

"... Tidak."

Luhan mengernyit. Tidak? Apa Sehun tidak memperbolehkannya kembali ke kelas?

"Wa-waeyo Sehunnie? Kk-kenapa-"

"Itu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa"

Ah... ternyata Sehun menjawab pertanyaan yeoja tadi. Kenapa Sehun terlihat serius sekali? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Apa? Kk-Kenapa?" Krystal jelas terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menolak permintaannya.

"Karena aku..." Sehun menarik Luhan dan merangkul Luhan yang terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang sedang dia hadapi.

"Sudah mencintai orang lain,"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Terbersit rasa sedih dan kecewa di hatinya. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa menerima kalau Sehun ternyata sudah memendam rasa pada seseorang.

Krystal terdiam. Dia memerhatikan Sehun seksama, "Jangan bilang kalau dia..."

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, "Kenalkan. Dia namjachinguku,... Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

* * *

"Luhan hyung! Maafkan aku, tadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Hhh... Astaga. Yak! Hyung, bisakah kau berhenti berlari?!"

Dan... di sinilah mereka. Namja albino yang sedari tadi berlari mengejar namja rusa itu mulai kehabisan tenaga. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah mengatakan kalimat pembawa petaka itu.

_"Kenalkan. Dia namjachinguku,... Xi Luhan."_

Bisa dipastikan Luhan tak akan memaafkannya setelah kejadian ini.

**BRUK**

Sehun melihat Luhan yang terjatuh di depannya sambil meringis. Dia yang sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari beberapa detik yang lalu, sekarang kembali berlari menghampiri Luhan yang jatuh terduduk.

"Luhan hyung! Gwaenchana?"

Luhan menatap namja di sebelahnya takut-takut. Sebenarnya dia tidak marah saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah namjachingunya. Hanya saja, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya juga desiran aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Makanya dia berusaha menghindar dari namja albino itu untuk menghindari rasa-rasa tidak wajar yang selalu datang saat Sehun berada di dekatnya.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Aigoo... atau... atau... Penyakitmu kambuh?! Kau sudah makan siang? Sudah minum obat?"

**PLAK**

"DASAR SEHUN PABBO!"

Luhan menggeplak kepala Sehun. Entah kenapa dia ingin menangis. Mata rusanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau menangis? Maafkan aku hyung... Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana cara menolaknya. Makanya aku..."

Andai Sehun tau, Luhan merasa sangat bahagia saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah namjachingunya. Dia merasa begitu bahagia sampai dia ingin menangis. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Sehun itu dongsaengmu. Ya... _dongsaengmu_.

"Cukup. Aku mau makan siang..."

"Kau belum makan siang hyung? Aku juga belum makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?"

"Tidak, aku membawa-"

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Apa-apan kau?! Aish... jangan menyeretku!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menaruh dua piring makanan di meja mereka. Lihat. Ddeokboki, bakpau, strawberry cake, chocolate cake, jjajangmyeon, spagetti, roti isi, dan jangan lupakan dua cup jumbo bubble tea tertata manis di meja mungil ini. Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa namja albino itu memesan banyak sekali makanan sedangkan dia hanya berdua saja dengan Luhan.

"Itu semua untukmu hyung,"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Semua ini? Untuknya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebagai permintaan maafku karena aku sudah lancang mengatakan bahwa kau namjachinguku, juga ucapan terimakasih karena kau sudah menyaksikan penampilanku di barisan paling depan."

Luhan terkekeh pelan,"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tau kau tidak serius. Lagipula kau memang tidak mencintainya bukan?"

Sehun mengambil ddeokboki dan melahapnya,"Ya, begitulah..."

Luhan tersenyum. Dia meminum bubble tea sambil mengambil bakpau yang masih hangat,"Tadi kau bilang kau sudah mencintai seseorang... Apa itu benar? Atau hanya alasanmu saja?"

Sehun menggeleng mantap,"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku memang mencintai seseorang,"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya terasa sesak.

"Hyung, kau kelihatan makin kurus. Makanlah yang banyak. Apa kau sangat merindukanku sampai lupa bagaimana caranya makan?"

Luhan mendengus kesal,"Kau terlau percaya diri Oh Sehun..."

"Kenapa daritadi kau tidak memakan bakpaumu? Minta disuapi hm?"

LUhan bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia memasang tampang kesal yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Siapa yang minta disuapi?! Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

Sehun tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Ck, kau yakin hyung? Tak ingat betapa manjanya dirimu saat di rumah sakit?"

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun keras.

"Ak-aku kan ss-sedang sakit waktu itu. Makanya ak-aku meminta bantuanmu!"

"Ahahaha. Lihat wajahmu hyung! Kenapa kau sering merona saat berada di dekatku?"

"Ss-siapa yang merona?! Aish... Berhenti menggodaku Oh Sehuuun!"

Sehun masih terus tertawa dan Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Tiba-tiba Luhan tidak bisa melihat, tangan seseorang menutup kedua mata rusanya.

Luhan terkekeh kecil,"Baiklah Kris, lepaskan tanganmu.."

Kris melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata indah Luhan sembari mengacak pelan rambut Luhan,"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau itu aku?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Kris sambil tersenyum, "Entahlah,"

Kris ikut tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Luhan, "Dasar rusa kecil.. Eh ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali makanan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Kris menoleh ke arah suara. Ooh jadi Luhan pergi ke kantin dengan Sehun? Dan... kenapa Sehun menatapnya seperti itu?

**PLETAK!**

"NAGA PABBO! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU HAH?!"

"YA! Apa-apan kau?! Seenaknya saja menggeplak kepala orang! Aish... dasar pendek."

"Sudahlah Baekkie hyung, kan ada aku yang selalu menemanimu..."

"Haaah aku tidak mengerti kenapa hidupku dikelilingi namja pabbo seperti kalian... dan hentikan tatapan mesummu itu Kai! Dasar playboy!"

"Kalian sebaiknya bergabung di sini saja. Sehun membeli banyak makanan untukku, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskannya. Kalian mau membantuku menghabiskan makanan ini kan?" ajak Luhan. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"AH Luhan hyuuuung! Kau memang bidadariku. Kau tau? Aku sangat lapar sekarang... Terima kasih banyak hyuuung." ujar Kai sambil berusaha memeluk Luhan.

"Yak! Jangan sentuh Luhan hyung!" Sehun menghalangi Kai yang akan memeluk Luhan.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

Luhan tertawa, "Baiklah, ayo makan!"

"Hyuuung, tapi aku membeli ini untuk kau makan. Bukan untuk mereka..." Sehun merajuk.

"Kau pikir aku bisa menghabiskan ini semua? Sudahlah Sehunnie, tak ada salahnya berbagi dengan mereka bukan?"

Sehun mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka,"Hhh... baiklah."

"Gomawo, Sehunnie..." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makaaan!" ucap Kai bersemangat.

Kai duduk di sebelah Sehun, sedangkan Kris dan Baekhyun duduk sebangku dengan Luhan. Bisa dibilang, meja yang mereka tempati hampir menarik seluruh perhatian anak-anak di kantin karena teriakan Baekhyun yang membahana diselingi canda tawa yang tak berhenti terdengar dari meja itu.

Kris, namja yang jarang tertawa itu ikut tertawa mendengar candaan garing yang dilontarkan Kai. Dan jangan lupakan teriakan Baekhyun karena Sehun yang terus mencubit pipinya saat dia makan.

Luhan tersenyum samar. Untuk pertama kali setelah kematian sang ibu, dia menemukan kembali apa definisi kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baekkie hyung, palli!"

"Sabar sedikit Oh Sehun! Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lihat dan aku tidak mau tau. Cepatlaah! Ah... kalau begini Luhan hyung sudah keburu pulang dengan namja tiang listrik itu."

Baekhyun yang sedang menyapu kelas menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sambil menatap namja albino yang sedang melirik ke kanan-kiri dengan gelisah.

"Ah... aku mengerti sekarang.."

Namja albino itu mengalihkan pandangan pada namja manis di belakangnya yang sedang tersenyum. Entah apa arti senyuman itu. Yang jelas, dia tidak suka melihat senyum Baekhyun yang satu ini.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan datar.

"HYUNG! Jangan menertawakanku!"

"Ahahahaha ha...ha.. ah. Ehm. Maaf. Tidak biasanya kau menunjukkan wajah itu padaku. Kau menyuruhku menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat karena ingin pulang bersama Luhan kan?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Ah... aku jadi cemburu. Akhir-akhir ini kau hanya memerhatikan Luhan. Sedangkan aku tidak kau acuhkan sama sekali."

"Ani. Bukan begitu hyung,.."

"Apa sekarang kau lebih menyayangi Luhan daripada aku? Aku sudah merawatmu selama empat tahun Hun. Sementara kau dan Luhan belum genap sebulan bertemu..." dari nada bicaranya, Sehun bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sebentar lagi hyung kesayangannya itu pasti menangis.

"Hyuuung. Aku sangat menyayangimu, percayalah. Aku-"

"Hiks.. kau hiks... jahat Sehunnie..."

Perkiraan seorang Oh Sehun memang tidak pernah meleset.

"Hyung..." Sehun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk namja manis itu erat.

"Uljima... Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dalam hidupku hyung. Kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku..."

"Hmpft.."

Tercetak kerut samar di pelipis Sehun. Dalam dekapannya, Baekhyun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sepertinya namja itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sehun.

Namja albino itu perlahan melepas pelukannya sambil menatap namja manis yang berada di depannya. Setelah ditilik baik-baik. Wajah Baekhyun tidak menyiratkan kesedihan sama sekali, malah wajahnya terlihat seperti...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. LIHAT BETAPA MUDAHNYA KAU DITIPU OLEHKU! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sehun menggeram kesal. Ternyata Baekhyun hanya mempermainkannya. Dia membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu, yang berarti sekarang dia sedang membuang muka dari Baekhyun.

"Ah...ah... Kau lucu sekali Oh Sehun. Kau harusnya lihat bagaimana ekspresimu tadi, 'uljima... Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dalam hidupku hyung..' Astaga... Kau cocok jadi aktor drama romantis! ahahaha"

Emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Apa Baekhyun pikir ini lucu? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali!

"Sehunnie... kau mendengarku?"

Hening

"Sehun..."

Sehun tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Baekhyun. Dengan langkah kesal, dia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Yah. Terserah kau saja. Padahal aku baru mau cerita soal Luhan padamu..."

**DEG**

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Walaupun badannya masih membelakangi Baekhyun, ia penasaran. Apa yang mau diceritakan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pergerakan Sehun yang terhenti, "Luhan sudah pulang. Dia bersama Kris. Hanya untuk sekedar info, seminggu ini, Luhan dan Kris selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama..."

_Seminggu ini selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama? Ah wajar saja. Mereka kan saling mencintai. Lagipula mereka juga baru bertemu. Sudah tiga tahun mereka tidak berjumpa, pasti mereka merindukan satu sama lain..._

"Dan mereka juga tinggal serumah."

_Tinggal serumah? Ah.. itu wa-... APA?! TINGGAL SERUMAH?!_

"MWOOOO?!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan menatap ke luar jendela. Awan mendung bergumul di langit. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Karena bosan dengan pemandangan abu-abu yang memenuhi jendela mobil, Luhan menoleh ke arah Kris yang duduk di sampingnya. Luhan mengerjapkan mata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Aku bosan. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku bicara? Kau terlalu asik membaca majalah sampai melupakan ada sahabat yang sudah tidak kau temui sejak tiga tahun lalu sedang duduk di sampingmu.." jawab Luhan masih dengan bibir yang di poutkan lucu.

"Luhan benar. Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya bicara? Bukankah kau mengatakan pada eomma kalau kau merindukannya?"

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang duduk di kursi depan ikut menegur namja blasteran China-Canada itu.

"Eomma... sudah ku katakan jangan memberitahu Luhan soal itu.." jawab Kris sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hihi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tau..." ujar Luhan sambil terkikik kecil.

Kris mendengus kesal.

"Ahaha. Maafkan eomma ne? Ah... Bagaimana di sekolah? Penyakitmu sudah tidak kambuh lagi?"

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik. Dan... penyakit apa? Sejak kapan aku punya penyakit?"

"Aish... siapa yang bertanya padamu? Eomma bertanya pada Luhannie! Dasar bocah."

Luhan tertawa pelan, sedangkan Kris bergumam tidak jelas sambil membuka kembali majalahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ahjumma. Ahjumma tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Luhannie,"

Yeoja itu tersenyum, "Aaah coba aku punya anak manis dan sopan sepertimu. Aku pasti saaangat bahagia-"

"Jadi eomma tidak bahagia mempunyai anak sepertiku?" potong Kris

"Ani. Bukan begitu maksud eomma... Tapi, bukankah saat kalian besar nanti kalian akan menikah? Dan Luhan akan menjadi menantu eomma. Aah eomma tak sabar menunggu waktu itu datang.."

Kris dan Luhan terdiam. Baiklah, mereka memang cukup dekat. Tapi tak sedekat itu. Setelah perbincangan mereka di rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, Kris sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan terhadapnya. Walaupun... Luhan sendiri belum terlalu yakin atas perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Kris kan Luhannie?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya,"A-ah... sebenarnya ak-aku.."

"Eomma, Luhan akan pindah ke rumah barunya sore ini. Kita akan membantunya kan? Dan... Kau cerita padaku bahwa kau sudah melamar kerja di salah satu cafe dekat rumah barumu? Apa itu benar?"

Kris segera memotong pembicaran yang menurutnya sedikit mengerikan. Selain merasa kasihan dengan Luhan yang sepertinya bigung mencari jawaban, ia juga belum siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan. Lebih tepatnya, ia belum siap jika Luhan sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Melupakan perasaan yang dia rasakan tiga tahun lalu saat bersama Kris.

"Apa?! Kau akan pindah hari ini? Apa kau yakin? Kenapa tidak memberitahu eomma?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ne ahjumma. Aku ingin membicarakannya denganmu, tapi akhir-akhir ini ahjumma sangat sibuk... Aku takut mengganggu ahjumma..."

"Luhannie, jangan panggil aku ahjumma. Panggil eomma saja ne?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Yeoja itu tertawa, "Toh beberapa tahun lagi kau akan jadi anakku juga..."

Luhan terdiam. Luhan paham betul apa yang dibicarakan Ny Wu. Jadi sekarang... bagaimana cara menjelaskan bahwa ia _mungkin_ tidak akan menjalin hubungan serius dengan pewaris tunggal Wu Corporation itu?

"Ahjumma..."

"Eomma, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?"

"Kau kenapa Kris? Biasanya kau bersemangat saat eomma membahas hal ini.."

Luhan menole ke arah Kris. Kris membuang muka ke arah jendela.

"Mungkin Kris sedang lelah ahjumma..."

"Luhannie.."

"A-ah mm-maksudku, eomma."

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan tentang kepindahanmu dari rumah kami. Apa kau yakin akan pindah? Dan kau juga akan bekerja? Jelaskan semuanya pada eomma, Luhannie..."

Kris menutup mata sambil mengambil napas. Apakah waktu tiga tahun terlalu lama? Apakah Luhan sudah lelah menunggunya?

Kalau dia bisa memutar waktu, dia akan memilih tetap tinggal bersama Luhan dan membiarkan kedua orangtuanya mengurus perusahaan di luar negeri tanpa dirinya. Kalau dia tau dulu Luhan mencintainya, dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan, bukan pada namja bermata panda yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan dengannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan satu hal lagi...

Kalau tidak ada namja bernama Oh Sehun, semua tak akan serumit ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**PRANG!**

**BRUK!**

**BRAK!**

"AAAAARGH!"

Yeoja cantik itu terus melempar barang-barang yang tidak berdosa dengan membabi-buta. Sejak kejadian tadi siang, mood-nya hancur berantakan. Bagaimana bisa yeoja secantik dan sepopuler dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang namja? Apa namja itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya?

Sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, yeoja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kegiatan 'mari-mendekor-kamar-menjadi-replika-kapal-pecah' yang sudah dia lakukan dari dua jam lalu. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil mengepal tangannya erat.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku... Xi Luhan..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aduh author sebentar lagi mau menghadapi ujian SBMPTN nih... dimohon doanya yaaa. Semoga aja sih bisa keterima SNMPTN biar ga usah susah-susah tes lagi. Hehee. Sekali lagi author mohon doanya yaa. Semoga author diberikan jalan yang terbaik sama Allah dan semoga bisa keterima SNMPTN biar bisa cepet apdet fic ini (?)**

**Bagi yang punya komentar, saran, ide buat cerita chap depan, monggo isi kotak review nya ne? ^^ Review kalian berarti banyak buat saya...**

**WAJIB MENINGGALKAN JEJAK!**

**BIG-BIG THANKS TO:**

**dultxo, BaekLuluDeer, hunhanminute, Guest, 71088wolf, fuawaliyaah, HyunRa, Fangirl-nim, ferinarefina, Sanshaini Hikari, bubblesalts, stannyuriskastannyuriska, luwinaa, RZHH 261220, Guest, lisnana1, luludeer2009, junia angel, Chanyumi, Hyelin**

**Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat, maaf juga kalo saya salah ngetik nama usernamenya ._. saya lagi buru-buru nih hehe. Dan maaaaaf banget saya ga bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu. Jenongmal mianhae :( Untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan baca fic saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih... dan untuk readers-nim yang sudah menyempatkan nulis review saya ucapkan bermilyar-milyar terima kasih (?). See ya in next chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 : You

_-Previous Chapter-_

**_PRANG!_**

**_BRUK!_**

**_BRAK!_**

_"AAAAARGH!"_

_Yeoja cantik itu terus melempar barang-barang yang tidak berdosa dengan membabi-buta. Sejak kejadian tadi siang, mood-nya hancur berantakan. Bagaimana bisa yeoja secantik dan sepopuler dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang namja? Apa namja itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya?_

_Sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, yeoja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kegiatan 'mari-mendekor-kamar-menjadi-replika-kapal-pecah' yang sudah dia lakukan dari dua jam lalu. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil mengepal tangannya erat._

_"Tunggu saja pembalasanku... Xi Luhan..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Title : When a Deer Meet The Albino**

**Author : HunHanLoverz**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff**

**Pairing :**

**Find it yourself**

**Warning : YAOI! BoyXBoylove, typo(s)**

**Cast :**

**- Luhan as Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**- Byun Baekyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**- Kim Jongin as Kai**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Wu Yi Fan/Kris**

**- Huang Zi Tao as Huang Zi Tao**

**- Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6 : You_**

* * *

_"Aku mencintaimu, Xiaolu..."_

_"Lu... aku tahu. Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat. Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengatakan ini tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku lebih memilih Tao yang baru kukenal satu tahun dan mengabaikan dirimu yang sudah ku kenal sejak aku lahir? Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang-"_

_._

_._

_._

_"-... aku sadar kalau aku mencintaimu?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku juga... mencintaimu, Kris..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Bb-benarkah?"_

_"Lu, aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau masih mau menungguku yang telah meninggalkanmu selama tiga tahun. Aku tahu, menunggu seseorang yang-"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Dulu."_

_._

_._

_._

_"A-a ap.. apa?"_

_"Aku mencintaimu Kris. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku hampir gila karena memilih untuk tetap menunggumu selama tiga tahun, padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku..."_

_"Tapi-"_

_"...dan saat aku pindah kesini... Ada seseorang yang bisa membuatku melupakan dirimu."_

_._

_._

_. _

_"Lu..."_

_"Kris... terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak mau kau menungguku dalam ketidakpastian. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Mungkin aku masih mencintamu, tapi tidak seperti dulu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakan dirimu yang hampir mengisi penuh cerita kehidupanku. Tapi di sisi lain..."_

_"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kami baru bertemu beberapa hari... tapi saat aku ada di dekatnya, jantungku seperti akan meloncat keluar dari tubuhku. Saat melihatnya tersenyum, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutku. Dan... aku merasa... seperti ada yang hilang saat dia jauh dariku..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Jadi... kau mencintainya?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Entahlah Kris... aku tidak tahu..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Bagaimana denganku?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ap- apa?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Masih adakah kesempatan kedua untukku?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kris,..._

"WU YIFAAAN! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?! CEPAT TURUN KE BAWAH DAN BANTU LUHAN MEMBERESKAN BARANG-BARANGNYA!"

Kris terlonjak kaget. Dia mendongakkan kepala sambil mendengus keras. Sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini, kejadian itu selalu berputar dalam otaknya. Jujur saja, dia belum bisa menerima jika Luhan mencintai orang lain. Sekalipun Luhan belum yakin atas perasaannya sendiri, hal ini tak bisa dianggap remeh. Mengingat fakta bahwa orang yang dicintai Luhan bukan orang sembarangan. Idola sekolah, tampan, pintar dance, juga baik hati, membuatnya frustasi bukan main.

Baiklah. Tampan? Dia yakin dia lebih tampan dari namja itu.

Idola sekolah? Mm mungkin tidak. Dia memang tampan, tapi karena sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek, dia tak sepopuler namja sialan itu.

Pintar dance? Untuk poin yang ini, lupakan saja.

Hhhhh...

_'Bagaimana caranya agar kau kembali mencintaiku dan melupakan namja sialan itu?'_

"WU YIFAN!"

Kris mendengus kesal sambil beranjak dari sofa dengan langkah gontai.

"Ya eomma... Aku kesana! Tunggu sebentar!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Eomma, Kris, terimakasih banyak karena kalian sudah membantuku..."

"Tak usah sungkan Hannie, eomma senang bisa membantu calon menantu eomma nanti,"

Luhan tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, Hannie berjanji akan membayar semua kebaikan yang telah eomma berikan pada Hannie..."

"Ah... Luhannie,"

Ny Wu memeluk Luhan erat sambil mengelus punggung Luhan lembut.

"Hiks... jaga dirimu Hannie, jika kau butuh sesuatu cepat hubungi eomma ne? hiks... kalau kau punya masalah, kau juga boleh menceritakannya pada eomma... jangan lupa, kau harus makan dan minum obatmu secara teratur... jangan sampai-"

"Astaga eomma, Luhan hanya pindah empat blok dari rumah kita. Kenapa kau sampai menangis begitu?"

**PLETAK!**

"Yak! kenapa eomma memukulku?! Aish... jinjja,"

"Kau ini berisik sekali." ujar Ny Wu kesal.

Luhan tertawa kecil sambil mengelus tangan Ny Wu, "Kris benar eomma, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula jarak rumah eomma dan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Aku berjanji akan sering bermain ke rumah eomma kalau ada waktu."

Ny Wu tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus surai pink Luhan sayang, "Kau tahu? Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu.. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau di rumah kami."

"Tidak eomma, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah besar, sudah seharusnya aku belajar hidup mandiri." ujar Luhan lembut.

"Ah... eomma bangga sekali padamu, Hannie..."

**GREB**

"Xiao Lu, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne? Ingat, kau harus banyak istirahat dan jangan tidur terlalu malam.."

"Baiklah. B-bisakah kau-"

"Jangan lupa mimpikan aku saat kau tidur nanti."

Ny Wu terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya.

"Kris! Jangan memeluk Luhan terlalu erat! Dia bisa kehabisan napas kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu."

Kris terlalu menikmati momen ini sampai tidak menghiraukan ucapan eommanya. Dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi tangan mungil Luhan memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Aigoo... anak ini benar-benar. WU YIFAAN!"

Kesadaran Kris langsung berkumpul kembali akibat teriakan tiga oktaf Ny Wu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa?! Astaga. Lihat Luhannie, dia tidak bisa bernapas bodoh!"

Kris menunduk melihat namja mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya. Luhan masih setia memukul dada bidang Kris meskipun sebenarnya Kris tidak menghiraukan pukulannya sama sekali.

"A-ah mianhae..." Kris melepas pelukannya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ne... Gwaen... hosh... hosh... chana."

"Aish dasar pabbo! Kau mau membunuh calon istrimu sendiri eoh?! Kalau dia sampai kehabisan napas bagaimana? Aigooo... kau-"

"Sudah eomma. Cukup. Lanjutkan saja di rumah. Luhan, kami pulang dulu ne? Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika kau butuh bantuan-"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi Kris, tenang saja."

Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak surai lembut Luhan.

"Saranghae,"

Luhan membeku. Tiba-tiba perbendaharaan kata di otaknya lenyap begitu saja.

"N-ne, aku tahu..."

Di antara sekian banyak kata yang bisa dia pilih, hanya tiga kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Kris tersenyum miris, "Aku akan menunggumu Lu..."

"YiFan! Ayo cepat naik, ada teman eomma yang mau datang ke rumah."

Kris menolehkan kepala dan mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia akan segera kesana. Kris tersenyum pada Luhan dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Jangan menungguku."

**DEG**

Langkah Kris terhenti seketika.

"Jangan menungguku Kris, kumohon..."

Kris terdiam. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk kembali melepas seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Kehilangan Tao sudah membuat hatinya remuk redam. Dan sekarang? Kembali kehilangan Luhan? Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia tahu, Luhan lebih bahagia saat di dekat namja albino itu. Dia tahu, walaupun Luhan belum mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya... Luhan sudah tidak menaruh perasaan padanya. Tapi, tak ada salahnya untuk tetap berusaha bukan?

_'Aku tak bisa berjanji padamu Lu... Maaf...'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Luhan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa. Mata rusa Luhan menatap langit-langit ruang tamu dengan seksama. Terukir lengkungan manis di wajah mulusnya.

"Hah... rumah yang nyaman. Semoga aku betah tinggal disini."

Luhan beranjak dari dari sofa dan mulai mengambil barang-barangnya yang belum tertata di depan pintu masuk. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Luhan mengangkat barang-barang itu ke kamarnya.

"Hm... Apa warna yang bagus untuk kamarku? Biru... atau kuning?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibir sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Percayalah, itu pose yang sangat menggemaskan untuk seorang namja yang sedang berpikir.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika aku tanyakan pada Kris?"

Tangan Luhan meraih handphone di atas meja nakas. Berhubung ini adalah handphone yang baru saja dibelikan Kris siang tadi, hanya ada dua kontak di ponselnya. Kris Wu, dan nomor telepon rumah Kris.

Luhan menekan angka satu di ponselnya.

Tuut... tuut...

_'Saranghae,'_

_'N-ne, aku tahu...'_

_'Aku akan menunggumu Lu...'_

_'Jangan menungguku.'_

_'Jangan menungguku Kris, kumohon...'_

"Yeoboseyo?"

Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara baritone dari ponselnya. Buru-buru ia memutuskan panggilan dan mendekap ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memikirkan itu? Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Luhan menghubungi Kris setelah apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Luhan memukul kepalanya keras.

"Aish... sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku mengatakan itu padanya?"

Tiba-tiba banyak pertanyaan yang menghujam pikiran Luhan. Apa Kris marah padanya? Apa Kris merasa bahwa Luhan tidak menghargai perasaannya? Bagaimana jika setelah ini Kris menjauhinya? Bagaimana kalau Kris membencinya? Bagaimana kalau-

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Halooo apa ada orang di dalam?"

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dia baru saja mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi? Ayolah, dia bahkan belum genap dua jam pindah kesini. Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah kedatangan tamu?

"YEOBOSEYO! APA ADA ORANG DISINI?!"

Baik. Itu bukan halusinasi. Suara tiga oktaf itu jelas menyadarkan Luhan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya.

Dan... Tunggu dulu. Luhan tahu suara siapa ini.

Dengan langkah tergesa Luhan bergegas ke arah pintu. Bahkan ia sampai menabrak meja dan hampir terjungkal karena tersandung kursi.

"Yaaa tunggu sebentar!"

**BRUK!**

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan jatuh terjerembab di karpet ruang tamu. Bisa dipastikan itu cukup menyakitkan, karena suara debumannya terdengar sampai ke pintu keluar.

Luhan mengelus hidungnya pelan sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Neee. Aku baik-baik saja."

**CEKLEK**

"Ah... maafkan suaraku yang terlalu keras. Aku menemukan kotak ini diluar pagar rumahmu. Sepertinya akan turun hujan, aku takut barangmu akan basah jika dibiarkan di luar sana. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau-"

**GREB**

"YA! Apa-apan kau?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?! Dasar tetangga mesum!"

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menggeplak kepala namja manis di depannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan hah? Aku bukan namja mesum bodoh!"

Kedua bola mata namja manis itu membulat sempurna. Kotak di tangannya jatuh seketika. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba memastikan bahwa orang yang berada di depannya ini nyata, bukan hanya sebuah hologram.

"Hei, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau tidak senang aku ada di sini?"

"L-luhan-ah?"

"Ne?"

"K-kau benar-benar Luhan-ah?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau pikir-"

"KYAAAAAA LUHAN AAAAAH"

Namja manis itu langsung menerjang Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Astaga. Baekhyun-ah kau hampir membuatku jatuh untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Hehe. Mianhae.."

Luhan tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun ke ruang tamu.

"Duduklah. Akan kuambilkan minum"

"Memang kau punya apa? Aku yakin tak ada apa-apa di dalam kulkasmu"

Luhan terkekeh, "Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau air putih?"

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah belanja, kau harus menjamu tamu istimewamu ini dengan minuman yang layak. Seperti... jus strawberry mungkin?"

"Aku mengerti Nyonya Byun..." Luhan kembali dengan segelas air putih di tangan kanannya.

"Yak! Aku ini namja! Kau harusnya memanggilku Tuan Byun. Kau dengar? TUAN BYUN!"

"Berkacalah Baek. Kau terlalu cantik untuk dibilang seorang namja."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Nyonya Xi,"

"YAK! APA KATAMU?! AKU INI NAMJA!" Luhan melempar bantalan sofa ke arah Baekhyun keras.

Baekhyun balas memukul Luhan. Akhirnya mereka terus melakukan kegiatan saling memukul lawan dengan bantalan sofa. Kadang terdengar suara tawa Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bersahutan mewarnai perang bantal itu.

"Ah... Hah... Hentikan Baek, aku lelah."

Baekhyun yang masih bersemangat memukuli Luhan akhirnya berhenti, "Aaaah. Aku bahagia sekali kau tinggal di sini. Kita bisa mengadakan acara menginap bersama di rumahku setiap akhir minggu!"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu, "Kau tinggal di daerah sini?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku bahkan bisa sampai ke rumahku hanya dengan meloncat dari balkonmu."

Luhan ikut tertawa sambil memukul lengan Baekhyun, "Kau bercanda..."

"Aku serius."

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hihi aku jadi penasaran... Bagaimana reaksi Sehun nanti ya?"

**DEG**

Hanya mendengar namanya saja jantung Luhan sudah berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan sesak perlahan menjalar ke hatinya. Dia baru ingat kalau Baekhyun dan Sehun tinggal serumah. Mereka kan bersaudara. Memang ada yang salah kalau mereka tinggal serumah? Dia saja tinggal serumah dengan Kris walaupun mereka hanya sahabat. Xi Luhan, kau tak punya alasan untuk cemburu dengan Baekhyun, bukan?

Eh. Apa? Cemburu?

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Ada apa? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil berlari ke arah pintu, "Kalau kau merindukanku, jangan sungkan berkunjung ke rumahku ne?"

Luhan tertawa, "Baiklah. Tapi kemana tepatnya aku harus pergi kalau aku merindukanmu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau hanya perlu loncat dari balkonmu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Baekhyun..."

"Aku sedang memanggang kue. Maafkan aku, aku harus buru-buru. Rumahku nomor 95. Cari saja sendiri. Ppai ppai!"

**BLAM!**

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ck ck benar-benar orang yang bersemangat.

Dengan langkah ringan Luhan berjalan ke arah kamar. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk sambil memejamkan mata. Tercetak lengkung manis di wajah cantiknya.

Sesekali terdengar kekehan kecil saat ia mengingat betapa konyolnya Baekhyun dan juga dirinya yang seperti anak kecil. Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia memiliki teman baru yang perhatian, bawel, dan juga bersemangat seperti Baekhyun. Sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, dia tidak pernah merasa begitu nyaman saat berdekatan dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Baik, itu pengecualian untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sehun bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun... sangat pengertian. Baekhyun juga sangat menyayanginya. Dia tak pernah absen mengingatkan Luhan untuk minum obat dan selalu ada kapan pun Luhan membutuhkannya.

Perlahan senyum Luhan memudar. Mengingat tentang seseorang yang perhatian padanya, pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada namja jangkung blasteran China-Canada yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membantunya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Setelah semua yang Kris berikan padanya, apa ini yang pantas ia berikan? Meminta Kris pergi dari hidupnya?

Hanya satu kata yang ada di otaknya. Bodoh.

Luhan menatap jendela dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya membelai foto di meja nakas dengan sayang. Namja rusa itu tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan aku... Kris..."

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

"Hmmm kapan kue ini akan matang? Aku lapar."

**BRAKK**

Siapa itu?

"SEHUNNIEEE AKU PUNYA KABAR BAIK UNTUKMUUUU!"

Harusnya aku tahu siapa yang masuk tadi. Siapa lagi yang hobi membanting pintu seenak jidatnya kalau bukan...

"Baiklah tenang sedikit. Ada apa Baekkie hyung? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia."

Kenapa Baekkie hyung senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?

"Hyung, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Setahuku, kau habis membuang sampah bukan?"

Baekkie hyung mengangguk. Dan... jangan lupakan senyum idiot yang masih bertengger di wajah manisnya.

"Jadi...? Apa? Kau menemukan eyeliner mahal di bak sampah kita?"

**PLAK!**

"Yak hyung!"

"Aku mungkin maniak eyeliner, tapi bukan berarti aku akan memungut eyeliner dari tempat sampah! Dasar pabbo!"

Aku mengelus kepalaku yang jadi korban geplakan Baekkie hyung sambil menggerutu.

"Ini jaaaaaaaaaauh lebih baik dari potongan harga 90% untuk eyeliner kesukaanku."

"Kukira tak akan ada yang lebih baik dari itu."

"Hehe kau benar. Tapi aku serius! Ini adalah kabar baik. Terutama untukmu Sehunnie..."

Kabar baik? Untukku? Kalian mau tahu aku penasaran atau tidak? Jawabannya adalah... tidak. Perlu kalian tahu, moodku sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Semenjak Baekkie hyung cerita tentang Luhan hyung yang tinggal serumah dengan Kris sunbae, seluruh semangat hidupku menguap entah kemana. Terdengar sedikit berlebihan? Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku. Hidup bersama seseorang yang sangat ekspresif selama empat tahun mungkin membuat diriku menjadi sedikit mendramatisir keadaan.

"Baiklah."

"Ish.. Kalau kau memang tidak tertarik setidaknya kau bisa berpura-pura tertarik atau apalah. Jangan memasang wajah datar begitu! Dasar tidak berperasaan."

Lihat? Hyung-ku ini senang sekali merajuk. Aku tersenyum sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Kata siapa aku tidak tertarik? Jadi... katakan, apa kabar baiknya?"

"Luhan-ah, dia..."

"STOP!"

Baekkie hyung meloncat saking kagetnya. Bisa kubaca dari air mukanya kalau dia terkejut setengah mati mendengar teriakanku tadi.

"Ss-sehun? Ada apa?"

Aku menghela napas sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Baiklah, aku tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Luhan hyung hari ini. Sudah cukup tentang perihal Luhan-tinggal-bersama-dengan-Kris yang membuat darahku mendidih. Dan apalagi info yang Baekkie hyung dapatkan? Bagaimana jika info itu berisi tentang Luhan-yang-sudah-menjadi-milik-Kris? Tidak. Tolong. Aku belum siap.

"Hyung, kumohon. Jika ini tentang Luhan hyung, lebih baik lupakan saja..."

"Kau ini kenapa Hun? Aku kira kau fanboy nomor satunya Luhan."

Aku bukan hanya fanboy-nya hyung. Aku _mencintainya_. MEN-CIN-TA-I-NYA.

**TING!**

"Ah! Akhirnya... Kuenya sudah matang Hunnie. Ayo kita makan!"

"Aku tidak lapar hyung. Aku ke kamar dulu."

"SEHUNNIE! Aish kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidak lapar? Padahal kau yang memintaku membuat kue ini..."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah gontai. Memikirkan Kris sunbae yang tinggal serumah dengan Luhan hyung membuat otakku serasa mau pecah. Baiklah kalian bayangkan. Sepasang sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal selama hampir tujuh belas tahun dan ternyata saling mencintai tinggal satu atap. Mereka pasti tak akan sungkanmenyentuh satu sama lain. Apalagi... kalau mereka tidur satu kamar.

Tidur satu kamar.

Tidur. Satu. Kamar.

Mungkinkah mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAARGH!"

.

.

.

Luhan hyung, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kehancuran pikiran polosku.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan langkah lunglai, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke toko kue di seberang jalan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Dia menatap bangunan di depannya dengan seksama. Arsitektur toko ini tiba-tiba mengingatkan dirinya akan namja rusa yang sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hiasan batu berwarna warni di dindingnya begitu manis. Seperti kembang gula. Walaupun jelas, takkan ada yang lebih manis dari LuhanNYA.

Kecuali...

Kris menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Sekelebat bayangan namja bermata panda muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. Di tengah usahanya untuk mendapatkan Luhan, sebagian hatinya masih saja terus memikirkan mantan namjachingunya itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang benar-benar dicintainya? Beberapa hari ini memorinya dengan Tao sering muncul dalam bunga tidurnya. Apa itu berarti dia masih mencintai Tao? Tapi bagaimana perasaannya dengan Luhan? Dia yakin bahwa dia sangat membutuhkan Luhan di sisinya.

Terbukti dengan tiga tahun yang dilewatinya seperti mayat hidup. Tanpa Luhan di sampingnya dia bukan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia... membutuhkannya.

Kris mendongak sambil menghela napas.

Bolehkah dia egois?

Bolehkah...

Dia memiliki keduanya?

"Selamat datang di Chocolate Paradise. Anda mau pesan apa?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sejenak ia mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Dekorasinya begitu manis. Warna putih dan cokelat kayu terlihat lebih dominan di antara yang lain. Ia menatap jejeran kue yang berbaris rapi di kaca etalase. Banyak kue mungil dan lucu yang menarik perhatiannya. Baiklah, ini adalah kali kedua dia datang kesini. Atau mungkin.. ketiga? Entahlah. Dia tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Mood swing yang dialaminya beberapa hari ini sepertinya membuat selera seorang Kris lebih bervariasi. Biasanya dia keluar hanya untuk meneguk secangkir kopi, atau berjalan sendirian di taman. Tapi setelah perkataan Luhan tempo hari, pahitnya kopi dan semilir angin di taman kota sepertinya tak bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Maaf Tuan, apa yang ingin anda pesan?"

Kris menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat guratan samar di pelipis Kris. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa namja yang baru saja menegurnya. Kris memiringkan kepala sambil berusaha mengingat siapa namja kasir ini. Semakin diperhatikan, dia semakin yakin bahwa ia sama sekali tidak asing saat melihat wajahnya. Tapi... melihat senyumnya yang begitu tulus dan lebar, Kris sendiri jadi tidak yakin. Apakah dia namja yang selalu berteriak padanya saat disekolah? Apakah dia namja yang selalu mengancam akan menendang bokongnya dengan Brazilian kick saat ia tidak memenuhi permintaanya?

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba manis begitu?"

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun perlahan memudar, "Astaga. Aku sudah sebisa mungkin menghormatimu sebagai pelangganku Kris Wu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku menendang bokongmu?"

Baik. Sekarang Kris yakin seratus persen kalau ini memang Byun Baekhyun.

"Hei, jangan marah-marah begitu. Aku ini kan pelangganmu juga, setidaknya berusahalah untuk melayaniku dengan baik. Mmm... baiklah. Kau bertanya padaku apa yang kumau? Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum seperti tadi. Kau terlihat... cantik saat tersenyum." ujar namja tiang listrik itu sambil menyunggingkan smirk andalannya.

Alih-alih terpesona dengan tampang namja blasteran China-Canada itu, Baekhyun malah membelalakkan matanya sambil menggebrak meja kasir dengan keras, "Omong kosong macam apa itu? Kau mau kubunuh hah?! Kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk menggangguku, lebih baik kau enyah dari sini!"

Kris yang terkejut mundur beberapa langkah dari meja kasir. Dia mengelus dada sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi ganas begitu eoh? Padahal tadi dia baru saja tersenyum.

Menyadari keadaan cafe yang terasa lebih hening, Kris mengedarkan pandangan ke meja-meja pengunjung. Nampaknya para pengunjung juga ikut terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Beberapa pasang mata bahkan menatap Kris dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Apakah mereka berpikir Kris melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada Baekhyun?

"Ehm... Nona Byun, pelankan suaramu. Kau mengganggu kenyamanan para pelanggan disini." ujar Kris sambil melirik ke arah pengunjung yang sedang memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'apa yang sedang terjadi disini?'.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kris. Melihat begitu banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah. Dia tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun membungkukkan badan berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan maaf, "A-ah.. joesonghabnida... Maafkan aku. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya..."

Kris mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sambil menatap mereka satu-persatu. Saat pandang matanya beralih menatap dua orang namja yang duduk di sebelah jendela, tiba-tiba jangtungnya berhenti berdetak. Matanya membulat sempurna. Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ya, suara namja itu. Namja yang duduk di depan jendela besar bersama seorang namja bertelinga lebar yang duduk membelakangi Kris.

"Ahahaha. Kau bisa saja Chanyeollie..."

**DEG**

"T-tao?"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Kris?"

Kris tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Manik matanya tak bisa lepas dari namja bermata panda itu. Dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan mendekati meja yang terletak di ujung ruangan sambil memerhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama. Tak salah lagi. Ini memang benar-benar Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Namja yang sangat dicintainya lebih dari siapapun.

Dulu.

"Tao-ie..."

Kris bergumam pelan di sebelah meja Tao. Namun, namja bermata panda yang sedang berbincang dengan namja bertelinga lebar, langsung mendongakkan kepala ke arah suara. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna. Tersirat ketakutan, cemas, gelisah, dan juga keterkejutan luar biasa dalam wajah manis itu.

"Kau... Tao-ie kan?"

Keterkejutan yang dia alami rupanya masih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh namja manis itu membeku. Sarafnya seakan tak berfungsi. Dia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip. Dengan susah payah, namja manis itu berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tiba-tiba saja tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kk-kris... Kris gege?"

Namja bertelinga lebar yang duduk di seberang namja manis itu melirik namja jangkung di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Setelah berulang kali menatap namja jangkung dan namja bermata panda itu bergantian, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang harus mereka selesaikan. Dia paham betul bahwa kedua orang di depannya ini membutuhkan privasi.

Terdengar decitan pelan saat ia memundurkan kursi. Dengan segera, ia bangkit sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-ah maaf, aku ke belakang sebentar."

Kris menatap punggung namja bertelinga lebar yang mulai menjauh dengan langkah tergesa. Setelah punggung namja itu sudah tak terlihat, matanya kembali menatap namja manis bermata panda yang sedaritadi menundukkan kepala sambil memilin ujung bajunya dengan resah.

Hening.

Baik. Cukup sudah. Kris tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Jadi?"

Suara berat Kris membuat jantung Tao berdetak tak karuan. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus menunduk. Dia belum siap. Belum siap bertemu dengan namja jangkung berwajah sempurna itu. Dan mungkin... ia tidak akan pernah siap. Tao memejamkan matanya erat. Apakah Kris sangat membencinya atas apa yang telah ia perbuat padanya dulu? Apa Kris akan menampar dan memakinya habis-habisan? Apakah Kris masih mau memaafkannya?

Apakah Kris mau menerimanya kembali?

"Apa kau tak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

Tao mendongakkan kepala perlahan. Dengan hembusan napas pelan, ia memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela, "Gege... Aku..."

Dan semua perbendaharaan kata dalam otaknya lenyap begitu saja. Jantungnya yang berdebar tak normal, sepertinya membuat suplai oksigen ke otaknya terhenti dan mengakibatkan tubuh kaku berkepanjangan juga pikiran tersendat. Dia sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti jika suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Kris, tapi setelah bertemu dengan orang itu... Semuanya raib begitu saja. Semua yang ingin dikatakannya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana.

"Baiklah. Lupakan saja. Senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu Tao-ie."

Tao menatap Kris yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

**Greb!**

"Ge, tunggu dulu..."

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan mungil Tao mencengkram lengannya erat. Jujur saja, merasakan sentuhan yang lama dirindukannya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

Melihat Kris yang tetap diam di tempatnya, Tao melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari lengan Kris, "Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

Dengan menghela napas panjang Tao memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata elang milik namja jangkung di depannya itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan-..."

...-semuanya."

Kris mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan Tao. Sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada, mata tajamnya menatap namja manis di depannya dengan seksama.

"Jelaskan."

.

.

.

"Apa mereka punya hubungan spesial? Kenapa mereka terlihat serius begitu?"

Namja bertelinga lebar itu menatap Tao dan namja tiang listrik yang ia sebut Mr-Sok-Kegantengan dari kejauhan. Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Lihat tatapan mematikan Mr. Sok Kegantengan itu. Berani-beraninya dia menatap panda kesayangannya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

AH! Atau jangan-jangan namja itu adalah... mantan kekasihnya dua tahun yang lalu?

"Hei kau!"

Namja bertelinga lebar -yang ternyata memiliki senyum yang lebar juga- memanggil namja kasir yang sedang merapihkan tatanan kue di etalase. Namja kasir itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, kau. Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Siapa dia? Baiklah, menurut Baekhyun dia _sedikit_ tampan. Camkan itu. SEDIKIT.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun. Akan kuingat nama itu.. Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum samar.

"Kau temannya?"

Baekhyun melihat arah tangan Chanyeol. Siapa yang dia maksud? Kris? Walaupun dia tak tahu pasti siapa yang sebenarnya ditunjuk namja itu, dia menganggukkan kepala dengan yakin.

"Apakah dia orang baik?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat namja bermata panda itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apakah menurutmu aku cocok dengannya?"

Baekhyun memerhatikan Chanyeol dan namja bermata panda itu bergantian, "Hm... namja yang manis. Menurutku... tidak. Kau tak cocok dengannya. Baiklah kau _sedikit_ tampan, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Kris kau kalah telak Mr. Park."

Canyeol membelalakkan matanya sambil menuding ke arah Baekhyun, "Kau bilang apa? Hei pendek, aku ini jauh lebih tampan dari Mr. Sok Kegantengan itu! Enak saja kau mengatai aku jelek. Apa bagusnya namja seperti dia? Cih... hanya modal tampang saja."

"Siapa yang kau panggil pendek, bodoh?!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggebrak meja.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam, "Apa? Kau bilang aku bodoh?!"

Baekhyun men-deathglare namja teeth-rich di depannya, "Wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau bahkan belum mengenalku dan kau mengatakan aku bodoh?! Kau pikir kau lebih pintar dariku hah?!" Chanyeol hampir saja menampar namja di depannya ini kalau ia tidak sadar sedang dimana ia sekarang.

"Ck. Kurasa aku tak perlu mengenalmu. Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja, aku sudah tahu orang seperti apa kau ini."

"Benarkah?" Tiba-tiba wajah kesal Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit... er... _mengerikan_?

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan air muka Chanyeol, meringsut ke belakang meja kasir. Tapi naas, di belakangnya ada bangku yang membuat dia tak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi, "Ya... P-Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun. Jujur saja, hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol yang menyapa wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun serasa melayang. Melihat Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Chanyeol makin gencar mengerjai namja di depannya ini. Tak ada salahnya jika ia bermain sebentar, bukan?

"Katakan padaku. Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang suka melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam. Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat menatap wajah sedikit tampan di depannya yang hanya berjarak satu senti dari hidung bangir miliknya.

"Mr. Park... kumohon, jangan begini..."

"Wae? Kau takut padaku, hm? Jangan khawatir baby, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Baekhyun. Matanya intens menatap wajah manis yang tersaji di depannya. Baekhyun yang sudah merasakan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol, memukul dada bidang Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Park Chanyeol, aku harap kau-mmpft"

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menempel di bibir Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun kesulitan mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Seumur hidupnya, jantungnya tak pernah berdetak secepat ini. Lumatan-lumatan kecil yang dia rasakan di bibirnya membuat jantungnya seakan bisa meledak kapan saja. Demi Tuhan. Dia berciuman dengan seorang namja. Dan... dia menikmatinya?

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran serta akal sehat Baekhyun. Ia sepertinya telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmati lumatan lembut yang Chanyeol berikan. Dia bersumpah dia hampir membalas lumatan Chanyeol jika saja namja bertelinga lebar itu tidak melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya beberapa senti dari wajah Baekhyun. Ia menghapus saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga namja manis itu. Ia menjilat dan menggigit pelan telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Untuk saat ini, bernapas adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupnya.

**CHU**

"Aku suka bibirmu. Manis..."

Kecupan singkat yang diberikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Astaga. Demi telinga lebar Chanyeol! Ini tempat umum dan namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu sudah dua kali 'memakan' bibirnya.

"MENIKMATINYA KATAMU? APA KAU TAK SADAR AKU INI NAMJA?! KITA INI SAMA-SAMA NAMJA BODOH! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENCIUMKU?!"

Chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang jadi korban teriakan Baekhyun. Dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kebakaran, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum sambil menyeringai.

"Memang kenapa? Kau manis. Dan cukup cantik untuk menjadi seorang yeoja. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mendapat ciuman dari namja paling tampan di Seoul?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Namja di depannya pasti sudah benar-benar gila. Bagaimana perasaanya? Bagaimana perasaannya saat dicium namja mesum tidak tahu malu di depannya ini?

"KAU PIKIR BAGAIMANA RASANYA SAAT BIBIRMU DILUMAT OLEH NAMJA YANG BARU KAU KENAL SEPULUH MENIT YANG LALU? KAU BAHKAN TAK TAHU SIAPA AKU. KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MENCIUMKU EOH?! DASAR KRIMINAL!" Baekhyun mengamuk sambil mengambil barang yang berada dalam radius jangkauannya dan melemparnya dengan membabi-buta ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha keras menghindar dari lemparan Baekhyun yang makin menggila, "Astaga. Tenanglah! Jangan berteriak begitu. Dan... berhenti melempari barang ke wajahku yang tampan ini. Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak orang di Seoul yang bisa menikmati bibirku yang sexy ini! Kau mau bertanggung jawab kalau sampai wajahku hancur kena hantam barang-barang it- YAK!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! WAJAHMU MEMANG SUDAH HANCUR PARK CHANYEOL! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI SEBELUM AKU MENENDANG BOKONGMU!"

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah kehabisan amunisi, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke meja kasir, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau keluar?"

Baekhyun bersiap meloncat melewati meja kasir, "Baik. Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memintanya."

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap keluar dari meja kasir, Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah, "T-tung tunggu dulu! Jangan terburu-buru Nona Byun... Arasseo, aku akan keluar dari sini-..."

"...Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _apa-yang-kau-inginkan?_

"Poppo."

**DUK! BRUK! BRAK!**

Begitulah. Yang terdengar hanya hantaman kursi yang tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

Tubuh namja itu terihat sempoyongan. Kadang miring ke kiri, kadang miring ke kanan. Dia sepertinya agak kesulitan membawa beberapa buku tebal yang berada dalam dekapannya. Hhh.. harusnya dia membawa tas saat ke perpustakaan tadi.

Kalian penasaran kenapa primadona kita meminjam buku sebanyak ini? Dia akan mengikuti olimpiade matematika bulan depan. Dan itu yang membuatnya super sibuk belakangan ini. Pergi pagi untuk belajar di perpustakaan dan pulang menjelang malam karena Yoona seonsaengnim yang memberikan tambahan untuknya. Sahabatnya, Kris dan Baekhyun juga sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Kris yang sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis, dan juga Baekhyun yang akan ikut lomba menyanyi.

Ah! Kalian penasaran bagaimana sikap Kris pada Luhan setelah insiden pindah rumah itu? Kris tidak berubah. Baiklah, sedikit berubah. Ia jadi lebih perhatian, selalu membawakan makan siang untuk Luhan kalau Luhan terlalu asik mengerjakan soal sampai melupakan jadwal makannya, dan segala perhatian lainnya. Luhan sangat bersyukur akan hal ini. Setidaknya, Kris masih menyayanginya seperti dulu. Entah menyayanginya seperti seorang sahabat atau...

Sedangkan Baekhyun... mengingat Baekhyun yang sering dapat dispensasi di tengah jam pelajaran, ia jadi tak bisa mengobrol banyak dengannya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan bergosip ria tentang yeoja-yeoja centil di sekolahnya dan Luhan akan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Saat Luhan akan bertanya tentang keadaan Sehun, Baekhyun dipanggil ke ruang vokal untuk latihan dan ia ditinggal sendirian di kelas. Hah... selalu begitu.

Dan Sehun? Entahlah.. akhir-akhir ini dia jarang melihatnya. Mungkin sibuk dengan club dance-nya?

_'Hhh... Sehunnie apa kabar ya? Aku merindukanmu...'_

**BRUK!**

Luhan jatuh terduduk dan buku di dekapannya berhamburan ke segala arah. Seseorang yang menabraknya tadi membungkukkan badan untuk membantu Luhan mengambil bukunya yang berserakan.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja"

"Nan gwaenc-"

Ucapannya terpotong saat melihat namja yang menabraknya tadi. Namja itu tidak menyadari tatapan Luhan karena masih sibuk mengambil buku Luhan yang tersebar ke segala arah. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Apa benar ini bukan mimpi? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Ss-sehunnie?"

Namja yang sedaritadi sibuk merapihkan buku Luhan, mengalihkan perhatian ke arah suara. Matanya membulat sempurna, "Lu-... Luhan hyung?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?/Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

Mereka tersenyum canggung. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sambil berdeham.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Luhan mulai bicara, "Ah... kau duluan."

Sehun menggeleng, "T-tidak, hyung duluan..."

Luhan hanya diam menatap namja di depannya. Ia mengambil buku yang berada di tangan Sehun. Setelah itu... hening lagi.

"Ah... Baiklah. Aku baru saja pulang dari supermarket." ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

"Habis berkunjung ke perpustakaan." ujar Luhan sambil menatap belanjaan yang dibawa Sehun.

"Kau tinggal di daerah sini?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, "Ne. Ini rumahku."

"MWO?!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Kenapa? Apa salah kalau dia tinggal di sini?

"Astaga. Ada apa hyung? Kenapa terkejut begitu?"

Luhan masih membatu di depannya. Mata rusanya menatap rumah Sehun tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Luhan harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menculik Luhan dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Ck. Lebih baik kau pulang hyung, hari sudah hampir gelap. Namja manis sepertimu bisa jadi sasaran empuk preman-preman jalanan."

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. Detik selanjutnya ia berpaling ke arah Sehun sambil mendengus kesal, "Yak! Aku ini namja! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tertawa, "Ne, ne, arasseo. Bukankah rumah Kris sunbae di depan sana? Kenapa hyung bisa sampai disini? Apa hyung tersesat?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Ah... aku sudah tidak tinggal bersama Kris lagi Hun..."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Lalu kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

Luhan menunjuk rumah yang ada di sebelah rumah Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan seksama. Apa Luhan sedang bercanda? Luhan tinggal di sebelah rumahnya? Seminggu yang lalu memang beredar kabar bahwa ada tetangga baru di dekat sini. Tapi Sehun sendiri tidak tahu dimana tepatnya sang tetangga baru itu tinggal. Setiap pagi ia berangkat sekolah, rumah di sebelahnya tampak kosong. Saat pulang juga begitu. Rumah ini selalu gelap gulita seperti tak berpenghuni. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya kalau tetangga baru itu adalah Luhan dan tetangga baru itu tinggal di sebelah rumahnya?

"Ha? A-.. A... Ahahahaha. Kau humoris juga hyung. Rumah itu kosong sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tinggal disana?" Sehun tertawa canggung. Luhan sedang berbohong bukan?

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

Sehun masih saja tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

Luhan yang merasa tidak diacuhkan menghentakkan kaki sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "Yak! Oh Sehun!"

Masih tidak ada respon. Sehun masih saja tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Astaga. Aku serius Hun..."

Sehun sampai menangis karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Aish. Terserahlah."

Luhan yang kesal beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terbahak di depan rumahnya. Apakah hal ini lucu? Apakah Sehun tidak senang setelah mengetahui Luhan tinggal di sebelah rumahnya? Luhan masuk ke rumah dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

**BLAM!**

"Dasar Sehun pabbo."

"Eh. Kenapa aku juga tidak menyadari kalau Sehun tinggal di sebelah rumahku?"

.

.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Ne... tunggu sebentar!"

Luhan yang sedang merapihkan buku di ruang tamu bergegas menghampiri pintu.

**CKLEK**

"A-Annyeong..."

Luhan memiringkan kepala sambil menatap namja yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, "Sehunnie?"

Sehun menunduk malu. Namja albino ini menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tak nyaman, "Maafkan aku hyung... Tadi aku bertanya pada Baekkie hyung. Katanya kau memang sudah pindah dari seminggu yang lalu. Baekkie hyung juga bercerita kalau kau akan ikut olimpiade, makanya aku tak pernah melihatmu berada di rumah ini. Kau pasti sangat sibuk. Maafkan aku hyung. Maaf aku tidak mempercayaimu..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Kajja, masuk." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Waah rumahmu rapih sekali hyung!"

Tampak senyum samar di wajah Luhan. Ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan ringan.

"Eh hyung, aku membawa makanan untukmu!"

"Jinjja? Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Luhan sambil membawa beberapa bungkus makanan ringan dari dapur.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. Namja albino itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari plastik putih yang dia bawa.

"Bubble tea?"

Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau bilang itu makanan?"

"Aku selalu makan malam dengan ini." jawab Sehun tak acuh sambil menyeruput bubble tea cokelat kesukaannya.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun, "Hhh. Pantas saja badanmu seperti kurang asupan gizi."

Sehun melirik sekilas namja rusa di sebelahnya, "Berkacalah hyung. Badanmu bahkan lebih kecil dariku."

"Setidaknya aku lebih kuat darimu!" ujar Luhan sambil memukul keras lengan Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun menaruh cup bubble tea yang baru saja diminumnya di atas meja. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Luhan. Tangan Sehun membelai pipi Luhan lembut.

Luhan yang merasa tidak nyaman berusaha menjauh dari namja albino di depannya, "S-sehun..."

"Kau yakin kau lebih kuat dariku?" ujar Sehun sambil menatap kedua deer eyes Luhan.

Luhan yang gelagapan karena tatapan Sehun -yang menurutnya sedikit menggoda- mengangguk takut-takut, "Tt-tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan di atas ranjang?"

Hening.

Apa? Apa Sehun baru saja meminta Luhan melakukan 'sesuatu' dengannya? Apa dia sudah gila? Umurnya saja baru 16 tahun. Memang tau apa dia tentang sex? Walaupun namja yang mengajaknya melalukan itu adalah namja berumur 16 tahun, hati Luhan tetap berdetak tak karuan. Ini bukan masalah umur. Masalahnya adalah... yang mengajaknya melakukan itu adalah Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun yang selalu membuat darahnya berdesir dua kali lebih cepat. Luhan yang selalu tersenyum karena Oh Sehun, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Luhan yang terserang rindu akut hanya karena tidak bertemu dengan Oh Sehun selama seminggu.

Luhan tidak bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya sendiri. Dia yakin wajahnya tampak seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Oh Sehun sialan!

Luhan yang tak tahu harus merespon apa hanya menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sesekali ia mendorong bahu Sehun yang -rasanya- makin lama makin dekat saja.

"Ahahahahaha aku bercanda hyung. Jangan takut begitu." tawa Sehun meledak saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan yang lucu. Seperti anak rusa kehilangan induknya. Dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Bagus. Ternyata hanya bercanda. Setelah Luhan berfantasi ria tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan di atas ranjang, tiba-tiba Sehun bilang bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Benar-benar sialan.

"YAAAK! DASAR NAMJA PERVERT! KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU! SEKARAAAANG!"

Sehun merangkul Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain mencubit pipi Luhan gemas, "Aigoo manisnya hyung-ku yang satu ini."

"Haish. Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." ujar Luhan sambil melepas rangkulan Sehun dengan paksa.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan?"

**BINGO!**

"Aa-ap apa? Aku? Menyukaimu? Hah! Teruslah bermimpi Oh Sehun!"

"Kau ini munafik sekali. Padahal jelas terlihat di matamu. Kau tahu? Saat kau menatapku, matamu berubah menjadi bentuk hati."

"Dasar bodoh."

Sehun terkikik kecil.

"Ini. Minumlah."

Sehun menyodorkan bubble tea rasa taro ke arah Luhan. Luhan memandang namja albino itu sejenak, setelah melihat tatapan Sehun yang seolah berarti _'Kau tak mau? Ya sudah buatku saja.'_ Luhan mengambil minuman itu malu-malu.

"Gomawo."

Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan menyeruput pelan bubble tea yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Setelah itu...

Hening.

Luhan mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang terlihat sangat serius memainkan sedotan bubbletea-nya. Melihat bagaimana situasi sekarang ini, Luhan yakin namja albino itu tak akan memulai pembicaraan. Luhan tak suka dengan keadaan ini. Entahlah. Terasa canggung dan mencekam.

"Sehun..."

"Hyung, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Sehunnie."

"Ne?"

"Panggil aku Sehunnie."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dari arti tatapannya, Sehun yakin bahwa namja manis bermata rusa ini butuh penjelasan darinya.

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi aku suka saat kau memanggilku 'Sehunnie'"

Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah saat mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Terdengar manis. Seperti... dirimu."

Kerutan di dahi Luhan memudar. Dia mendengus ke arah Sehun, "It's too cheesy Mr. Oh"

Sehun tak mengacuhkan perkataan Luhan. Ia sibuk bermain dengan sedotan yang bertengger di cup bubble tea-nya yang sudah kandas.

Luhan menggerutu pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sentuhan lembut di sudut bibir Luhan membuat bibirnya yang menggerutu kesal membeku seketika. Saat ibu jari Sehun menyentuh wajahnya, dia merasakan aliran listrik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau ini. Apa benar kau lebih tua dariku? Minum saja masih belepotan kemana-mana."

Baiklah, sudah berapa kali Luhan merona di depan Sehun seharian ini? Dia harus menyelamatkan reputasinya sebagai pria _manly_. Terkutuklah pipinya yang selalu saja memanas saat Sehun melontarkan gombalan garing. Bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan sekecil ini pun panasnya sampai menjalar ke telinga.

Luhan benci mengakui ini... tapi rona merah yang tak bosan-bosan menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuatnya merasa seperti yeoja muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Sebelum wajahnya kebakaran, mungkin ia harus menjauh dari namja albino ini sejenak.

"A-ak aku... Aku ke dapur sebentar."

.

.

**Sehun POV**

"A-ak aku... Aku ke dapur sebentar."

Lihat? Dia manis sekali bukan? Sebenarnya tadi aku iseng saja menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi tak kusangka ekspresinya akan seperti itu. AKu suka melihat wajahnya yang selalu saja merona saat bersamaku. Mungkin sebenarnya dia adalah seorang yeoja yang terperangkap dalam tubuh namja.

Aku terkikik kecil saat melihat Luhan hyung yang sedikit berlari ke arah dapur. Berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku eoh? Ckck. Kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang sedang merona? Apa dia tak tahu seberapa sering dia merona di depanku sejak pertama kali bertemu?

Aku benar-benar gila. Semakin lama aku berada di dekatnya, semakin besar keinginanku untuk memilikinya. Saat bersamanya, aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah mencintai orang lain. Bahwa aku, yang jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya, hanya dianggap seorang adik. Saat aku berdua dengannya, hanya ada dua hal dalam pikiran seorang Oh Sehun. Bagaimana cara membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan bagaimana caranya agar dia selalu berada di sisiku.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kris sunbae begitu tergila-gila padanya. Semua laki-laki yang straight juga bisa menyimpang kalau bertemu Luhan hyung. Dan aku termasuk salah satunya. Salahkan kenapa dia terlihat begitu cantik di mataku. Hh... bahkan dia sudah bilang padaku bahwa aku sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri dan aku masih berani mencintainya. Ini gila.

Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri... tapi melihat Luhan hyung yang hampir selalu merona hanya karena gombalan tak bermutu dariku membuatku terus memikirkan ini.

Apa dia juga menyukaiku?

Dan setelah beberapa detik aku memikirkan ini, aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Kau tak tahu siapa rivalmu? Kris! Wu Yi fan! Tampan, kaya, populer, dan punya segalanya.

**PIP PIP**

Eh? Suara apa itu?

Kalau tak salah dengar, suara itu berasal dari sofa yang sedang ku duduki sekarang ini. Di balik bantalan sofa, aku menemukan sebuah ponsel putih dengan gantungan rusa kecil. Lihat? Bahkan seleranya seperti seorang yeoja.

Ada satu pesan masuk. Nomor tak dikenal.

Mungkin bukan dari orang penting. Tetap saja aku penasaran. Apa dia tak akan marah kalau aku membaca salah satu pesannya?

Kugeser jemariku pada layar smartphone Luhan hyung. Kusentuh icon message dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From: +82657189XXXXX_

_Besok adalah hari yang paling aku tunggu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena besok adalah hari kematianmu ^^_

_Bersiaplah Xi Luhan_

**DEG**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

**LUHAN POV**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aa-ah tt-tidak."

Dia jelas sedang berbohong. Kenapa wajahnya jadi pucat begitu saat aku menegurnya?

"Jangan bohong padaku."

Kulihat tangannya sedang memegang ponselku. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku melihat jemarinya menekan layar ponselku beberapa kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

Sehun meletakkan ponselku di atas meja. Ekspresinya datar. Datar sekali. Tapi kulihat ada sedikit gurat kekhawatiran dan juga ketakutan di wajahnya. Hanya perasaanku saja? Atau memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini?

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat-lihat."

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"...Ponselmu bagus."

Hanya itu?

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Aku tidak percaya padamu Oh Sehun.

"Sebegitu tampankah diriku sampai kau melihatku tanpa berkedip?"

Dasar. Kau bisa saja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku lebih tampan darimu Oh Sehun."

"Jangan begitu Lu... kau terlihat lebih manis saat sedang kesal."

Mungkin aku yang salah menafsirkan air muka Sehun. Sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Panggil aku hyung Sehun pabbo!"

"Hyung..."

Oke. Mungkin tidak. Mungkin tidak semuanya baik-baik saja.

"S-sehun... Apa yang kau-"

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang dilakukan anak ini?

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu."

Sehun memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Bibirnya mengecup leherku dengan lembut. Tangannya mengelus perutku dengan gerakan acak. Rasanya... entahlah. Aneh. Tapi aku menyukainya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya di tengkukku. Aku hampir mendesah kalau aku tidak ingat siapa yang sedang menggodaku. Oh Sehun. Anak ini pasti sedang mengerjaiku.

"Sehun. Lepaskan... Ini tidak lucu."

Aku rasa dia sudah tuli. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menggelitik leherku dengan gerakan sensual. Sedetik kemudian sesuatu yang keras menggigit dan menghisap daerah leherku. Aish... Apa dia ini seorang vampir?

"Ah... Ssehun-ah..."

Sial. Aku merasa seperti namja murahan.

"Kau menikmatinya hyung?"

Sangat.

"Engh... Apha yang kau lakukhan?! ssh..."

Benar-benar memalukan. Aku mendesah di depan namja yang menganggapku sebagai hyung kesayangannya. Hyung macam apa yang mendesah akibat perbuatan dongsaengnya sendiri?

"Sehunnie..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong! Hehe maaf banget yaa baru bisa apdet sekarang :( Maaf karena udah nunggu lama... #SiapaYangNungguin? #GaAda #OkeSip**

**Saya jadi makin bingung karena makin lama cerita ini makin absurd dan rumit kaya otak author yang lagi semrawut-_- Maaf banget kalo jadi bingung sama ceritanya. Saya juga bingung kenapa ceritanya jadi serumit ini. Eh eh mau tau ga? Kalo saya ga inget rate, mungkin saya bakal bikin NC HunHan di chapter ini. Haha tapi tenang aja, ini kan rate T, jadi saya janji ga akan ada momen yang lebih 'sesuatu' dari kisseu :3 #ditimpuk readers**

**Eh Baekkie jadian sama Taenggu ya? Sedih ga sih? Yaaaa jujur aja, walopun Baekhyun bukan bias author, pas tau mereka udah official tuh... sakitnya di sini... #tunjukdadaChanyeol. Yang sabar ya abang Channie :3 udah sama aku aja sini #plak**

**Segala masukan dan kritikan diterima dengan senang hati. Yang punya ide cerita juga boleh menuliskan ide ceritanya di kotak review. Akhir kata..**

**WAJIB REVIEW! KUDU! MESTI! HARUS! ^^V**

**Karena review kalian berarti banyak buat saya~**

**BIG BIG THANKS TO :**

**ani n, leedongsun3, Guest, junia angel, bubblesalts, Nedera, byunbaekkie, Novey, faw, rizqibilla, Guest, hannahDeer, BaekLuluDeer**

**Maaf yaa reviewnya ga bisa dibales satu-satu :( tapi semuanya udah dibaca kok. Nama-namanya juga udah ditulisin di atas. Hehe. Semoga semuanya udah ketulis dan maaf kalo usernamenya ada yang typo(s) ._.**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca cerita saya, dan bermilyar-milyar terima kasih buat yang mau review :D See ya in next chapter ;)**


End file.
